Ab Irato
by WD
Summary: Ab Irato: arrebatadamente; a impulsos de ira; sin reflexión. Un fanfic basado en la popular película La Femme Nikita. Über X/H/G


**Fanfic basado en la película La Femme Nikita/Point of No Return y, por supuesto, Xena. **

No pretendo infringir ninguna ley ni nada por el estilo al utilizar personajes y ciertas escenas de dichas películas en este fanfic.

**Advertencia: contenido sexual y lenguaje no apropiado para menores. **

**Género: 90% HET (10% ALT dependiendo de la interpretación que se quiera dar al final del FF)  
**

* * *

**AB IRATO**

1. [Donde todo comenzó.

Noviembre— 1996]

La oscuridad de un callejón es perturbada por las luces provenientes de un carro en mal estado que se para junto a varios tanques de basura. En el interior de éste se encuentra un grupo de jóvenes los cuales permanecen callados mientras observan como uno de ellos baja del asiento trasero y camina hacia la parte delantera de la carcacha que tienen como auto. Justo al frente suyo se encuentra una persona prendiendo un tabaco. La diminuta luz del fósforo ahora encendido ilumina parcialmente unos labios color carmín carnosos ocupados con el tabaco.

La persona lanza el fósforo y aspira de su tabaco mientras se rasca el cabello negro con ansias y desesperación.

¿Qué demonios te está pasando? El pandillero grita fuertemente mientras agarra con furia el brazo de la persona que se encontraba, hace algunos segundos, a más de dos pasos de distancia

La persona no dice nada, sólo se zafa violentamente de la mano que le aprisiona el brazo

Muévete... no tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces... le dice él mientras voltea para entrar nuevamente al carro

No voy a ir... ronronea una voz algo sensual obviamente perteneciente a una mujer

Para este entonces las luces del auto se hacen más intensas e iluminan al lugar en donde se está llevando acabo la interacción entre los dos individuos.

El lugar es sombrío, sus paredes de ladrillos y ventanas rotas se encuentran cubiertas de graffitis llenos de blasfemias. La basura no sólo se encuentra acumulada en los tanques sino que para este entonces está toda esparcida por el asfalto mojado por la última lluvia. El más mínimo ruido hace un gran eco debido a la estructura del callejón sin salida.

¿Cómo que no vas a venir?, por ti perdimos el dinero, ¡así que vas a venir te guste o no...! —le dice el mayor de ambos individuos mientras le lanza una **Sig Sauer** calibre .38, la cual es pronto alcanzada por la mano de la joven

¿Me darás lo que quiero? —La voz de la chica suena desesperada mientras frota sus ojos color océano para aliviar el ardor

Sí... ahora muévete... ambos entran al carro, el cual con una vuelta brusca y un apretón del acelerador, ya está fuera del callejón dejándolo nuevamente en la oscuridad.

2. [Un mes después]

*La realidad parece cambiar.*

El callejón deja de serlo para convertirse en la celda de una prisión. La luz intermitente del corredor se abre paso por las hendijas y la pequeña ventana de la puerta del diminuto lugar.

Al filo de una cama de hierro, con un par de cobijas grises y una almohada color blanco se encuentra sentada una mujer a la cual no se le puede ver el rostro. Sus manos y dedos están entrelazados en su negra y algo corta cabellera.

Su respiración es lo único que se puede escuchar por unos instantes en la celda, luego se confunde con el sonido de pasos a lo largo del pasillo exterior. El sonido se repite constantemente, va y viene al igual que la escasa luz del lugar.

La chica se pone de pie y ahora es fácil distinguirla, es la misma que se encontraba en el callejón fumando.

Sus pies descalzos tocan el piso helado mientras sus manos se apoyan en la puerta de hierro. Sus ojos pronto se enfocan en la ventana de la celda y como dos bolas de cristal inspeccionan el lugar, luego se cierran forzadamente al recibir la luz directa de una linterna, cuando los abre la luz ya se había ido a seguir su camino por las demás celdas, pero esto no la impide de echar sus puños contra la superficie metálica en un signo de descontento.

Sus hermosas y largas piernas la conducen nuevamente a su camastro. Abre las cobijas y se acurruca en ellas, como una niña con temor a la oscuridad.

Sus ojos olor océano se cierran y se llenan de lágrimas. Cuando los abre ve que todo a su alrededor está en penumbra, tiene frío y las delgadas cobijas no la están ayudando en nada a contrarrestar esta sensación.

Con mucha dificultad logra encontrar un poco de descanso.

3. [Noviembre—1996]

*Pero el presente la lleva nuevamente hacia el pasado*

Para esta hora de la noche, la oscuridad de la ciudad es casi impenetrable.

El carro avanza lentamente por las calles levantando el agua del asfalto mojado. Dentro de un rato llegan, al parecer, a su destino final, un barrio tranquilo.

Ellos parquean el auto en una parte que se escapa de la luz de los faroles de las calles. Varios de los integrantes de la pandilla salen de la carcacha y corren por las veredas empapadas. Doblan esquinas y continúan corriendo.

¿Trajiste las llaves? Pregunta la muchacha mientras saca una navaja de su bota y guarda una pistola calibre .38 en la parte posterior de su pantalón

No quiero daños ¿OK?...entran y sacan el dinero... le dice uno de los integrantes del grupo

¿Tienes miedo de que papito te descubra? Le dice el líder de la misma mientras abre la reja trasera de lo que parece ser una farmacia

Hagan silencio... les dice el chico mientras les da las llaves de la farmacia de su padre, oye tú... no es hora de que te drogues —le dice él a Riss

¡No me jodas Jordan! Hago lo que quiero **cuando **quiero así que desaparécete, no necesito uno de tus malditos berrinches le dice la chica mientras traga con dificultad unas pastillas

Sus ojos pronto se centran en la puerta de la droguería y luego en la caja registradora que está sobre un buró pegado a la pared.

¿Tiene alarma?

No... —su garganta está seca, áspera. Jordan tiene miedo y no quiere demostrárselo a ninguno en la banda. Sabe que en primer lugar no debió haber aceptado realizar aquella estúpida apuesta horas antes, ahora, tan solo es demasiado tarde... ya no puede echarse para atrás… debe continuar—. Ahora, déjenme entrar, saco lo que están buscando y - sus palabras se enmudecen al sentir un fuerte empujón, causado por Riss, que lo hace perder el equilibrio y arremeter, sin intención alguna, contra la puerta de vidrio rompiéndola en parte.

El sonido llega hasta la parte superior de la droguería despertando así a sus ocupantes.

¡Maldita seas Riss...! grita el líder de la banda mientras se apresura hacia el interior de la farmacia junto con los demás miembros de la banda.

Riss se queda parada junto a la puerta traspasando con su mirada fría la escena que se despliega ante sus ojos. Pero su aparente pasividad se desvanece al ver cómo todos, menos Jordan, se apresuran a llevarse todo lo que pueden. Ella no quiere salir de ahí con las manos vacías, así que con el mango de su pistola ya cargada, rompe un par de vitrinas que contienen medicinal vendidas sólo con prescripción de un médico: justo lo que estaba buscando…

Su mirada ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad del sitio se encandila cuando la luz del pasillo se prende. Ella voltea de forma inconsciente y se encuentra con la imagen distorsionada de un hombre que, sin lugar a dudas, empuñaba una escopeta direccionada justo hacia ella.

—¡Lárguense de mi casa!

Riss no espera a que el padre de Jordan acabe la frase, simplemente alcanza una caja que está sobre el mostrador y la lanza con fuerza hacia el hombre, cuyo propósito es defender lo suyo.

—Riss ¡NOOO! —Jordan trata de alcanzar a la única mujer perteneciente a la pandilla, pero su correr no es lo suficientemente veloz como para detenerla En pocos segundos cae él junto a su padre. Lo sostiene con aprensión mientras intenta detener el sangrado de su pecho.

Riss ve como, a sus pies, padre e hijo comparten sus últimos momentos juntos. Voltea intransigente y empieza a caminar entre los vidrios rotos. Es en ese entonces cuando las sirenas de los policías la sacan un tanto del letargo en el que se haya.

Al oír los gritos de sus amigos, Riss sale corriendo de la farmacia tratando de escapar del cruce de fuego entre ellos y los uniformados, pero no llega muy lejos cuando éstos comienzan a dispararle a ella y a sus dos compañeros.

Riss carga rápidamente su pistola mientras se esconde detrás de unos basureros de metal y carros pertenecientes a las personas del vecindario. Cuando se levanta para disparar a un policía ve como matan a su compañero, esto la deja brevemente en shock, pero este tiempo es suficiente para que uno de los policías le disparara en el hombro.

Ella cae al suelo llena de dolor mientras se sostiene el hombro recién herido. Un policía se le acerca y ella le dispara mientras se levanta para seguir corriendo y tratar de llegar al auto que la está esperando al final de la calle. Para ese entonces el policía, al cual disparó segundos antes, ya está muerto.

A tan solo pocos metros de distancia del auto, Riss es alcanzada por una bala en la pierna que la hace caer al suelo. Sus ojos azules no ven nada con claridad debido a los efectos de la droga, sólo puede distinguir el sonido de los disparos y los gritos de varias personas incluyendo a los de sus amigos.

La lluvia amortigua los sonidos de la muerte y dentro de su cabeza solo cruza la idea de que también llegó su hora.

4. [Ejecución]

*La claridad del día la devuelve al presente*

Con un movimiento brusco se pone en posición erguida. La herida de su hombro la despierta completamente.

Riss ve que las luces intermitentes de su celda ya se han prendido completamente y razona que ya es de mañana.

Pocos minutos después entra una enfermera junto a un guardia.

Ya te despertaste... le dice ella te están esperando...

Riss no dice nada, sabe cuál es su destino y aunque le tiene pavor, no le dará la satisfacción a esta gente de verla temblar de miedo.

El guardia le pone un par de esposas en sus manos ubicadas en su espalda y la conduce por el pasillo interminable de la prisión.

En la terraza del piso superior la está viendo un hombre, cuya mirada no la abandona hasta que la morena deja el pasillo limitado, a ambos lados, por celdas, de las cuales emanan sonidos poco placenteros.

La muchacha trata de bloquear todas y cada una de las palabras malsanas que oscurecen aún más su camino. Sabe que aunque la verdad se traduce en la mayoría de las cosas que se le dicen, no puede soportar más el hecho de sentirse juzgada... es una asesina, por sus manos corre la sangre de las vidas que ha quitado desde que tenía 16, sabe que es un ser humano que merece inclusive estar muerto, pero no puede soportar el hecho de que todos le señalen con el dedo como si nunca hubiesen cometido un maldito crimen.

No es inocente, pero la sociedad a la que tanto tratan de proteger los que la condenaron a la muerte es la que la transformó en el monstruo que es ahora. ¿A ella quién la protegió?, ¿Quién, de entre todas las personas que se dicen buenas, la ayudó cuando vagaba por las calles vendiendo su cuerpo para poder sobrevivir?, ¿Hubo acaso justicia para ella cuando el esposo de su madre manchaba su niñez con sangre?... Para ella la única y válida justicia es aquella que se imparte con sus propias manos. La que la juzgó es la justicia de los hipócritas, de los temerosos, de los débiles.

Con una mezcla de sentimientos producidos en su interior, ve como queda atrás la oscuridad y el frío de toda el área de celdas en la que residió por quién sabe cuanto tiempo ya. Un breve respiro de alivio cruza por su garganta cuando se da cuenta de que el fin se acerca con imparable andar y entonces su respiración se acelera.

Riss y el guardia llegan a la habitación en donde procederán a ponerle fin a su vida. Es blanca y una silla color café se encuentra en el centro de ésta. Un cura, hasta el momento volteado, la regresa a ver y ambos comparten unos segundos de miradas desafiantes. Una vitrina de un vidrio reforzado le deja ver el exterior de la "cámara mortuoria" en donde estarían sus familiares, en el caso de que estos estuvieran presentes.

La ubican en la silla y la sujetan bien. Ella cierra los ojos para no ver el otro lado de la vitrina vacía. Sabe que su madre, por más que se haya enterado de que la iban a matar, no iría a despedirse, y para ella eso le duele más que el hecho de que su vida está llegando a su fin. Pero sabe también que no la puede culpar, después de todo lo que hizo tal vez es incluso algo natural el no querer volver a verla, ni aunque fuera en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Sin poder evitarlo empieza a sollozar y a temblar como una niña. Tiene miedo, y quisiera estar lejos de ahí. Se odia por esta demostración de debilidad pero luego entra en razón de que en este caso ni siquiera su orgullo la salvará.

... Mamá ven... susurra mientras sus labios se llenan de las lágrimas caídas de sus hermosos ojos azules.

El sonido de la voz de su "verdugo" resuena en sus oídos mientras cierra los ojos tratando de dar por terminado a su doloroso discurso. Su sentencia fue clara desde un principio, repetirla nuevamente realmente no tenía sentido además de hacerla sentir más miserable de lo que ya se siente.

Una mujer se le acerca con una inyección letal en sus manos y los ojos de Riss se enfocan en ésta ¡NOOO! grita mientras trata de escapar de la aguja

La visión de Riss se desvanece mientras siente como la sustancia entra a su cuerpo, lo último que ve es la imagen distorsionada de un hombre que la estaba mirando minutos antes en los pasillos desde el otro lado de la vitrina.

Sus ojos verdes azulados se conectan con los de ella y le asiente con la cabeza. Riss cierra los ojos y las últimas lágrimas caen por su pálido rostro

5. [Alan…]

Las cámaras de una prisión de alta seguridad siguen la imagen de Alan Weaver. Camina a lo largo de los pasillos del Centro subterráneo hasta que llega a su destino: el Ala Oeste de la prisión está llena de dormitorios para los cautivos. Alan llega hasta al fondo de dicha ala y pide a los guardias, que supervisan las habitaciones mediante cámaras para, posteriormente, abrir una de ellas.

Uno de los guardias acompaña a Alan a la habitación conjunta al cuarto de controles y entra primero para supervisar que todo esté en orden.

El cuarto es color blanco y una sola cama se encuentra en medio del mismo, sobre la cual Riss descansa.

Alan le pide al guardia de seguridad que lo deje sólo y acerca al filo de la cama en la que yace Riss.

La observa con mirada calculadora y se da cuenta de que hizo una correcta elección. La chica es perfecta para el plan de entrenamiento del Centro. La había estado observando desde su llegada a prisión y sus cualidades tanto físicas como psicológicas encajaban en el molde de una de _ellos._

'A pesar de todos los tatuajes y su estilo todo desarreglado, es una mujer bastante bella' piensa mientras la ve dormir, pero rápidamente se sacude de aquellos pensamientos: no está aquí para admirar su belleza sino para un fin más relevante.

Según las investigaciones que había estado realizando, la chica no tenía más de 20 años. Provenía de un pequeño pueblo cerca a New Orleáns y se había criado únicamente con su madre y padrastro ya que su padre biológico se había suicidado cuando ella era pequeña. Había escapado de casa cuando apenas tenía 14 años debido a los abusos que el esposo de su madre le propiciaba. Desde los catorce aquella muchacha dejó de conocer lo que era un hogar, sin indagar en el aspecto emocional que se esconde tras aquella simple palabra… no, Alan sabe que la mujer enfrente suyo nunca gozó de "calor hogareño", pero en cierta forma, dejando de lado el hecho de si recibía o no amor, la carencia de aquel espacio físico la obligó a convertirse en una hija más de las calles.

'Eso explica algunas cosas' piensa Alan mientras se sienta al pie de la cama de la muchacha y le revisa el pulso para comprobar que todo esté en orden. Sabe que dentro de poco el efecto del sedante desaparecerá. Su suposición es pronto constatada cuando las expresiones de Riss se tornan duras y el sufrimiento es claro en sus maneras, está despertando. Alan deja descansar el brazo nuevamente y la observa por un rato más. Un frío totalmente extraño recorre por su espalda y siente como una gota de sudor toma camino a lo largo de su espina sin explicación alguna aparente. En reacción a esta sensación tan extraña, Alan se pone de pie y se aleja de lo que él está seguro fue el causante de aquel escalofrío.

En ese momento Riss abre lentamente los ojos y los cierra para evitar que la luz le encandelille. Se inclina un poco y abre nuevamente los ojos, inspecciona el lugar brevemente y luego se da cuenta de la presencia de Alan.

Se cohíbe un tanto pero luego de tan solo algunos segundos, cuando su visión y razón empiezan a aclararse un poco, ella salta de la cama y se apoya contra la pared más lejana del hombre, que con seguridad mide más de seis pies.

—Buenos días… —le dice él con una sonrisa tratando de calmar aquella ferviente mirada justo clavada sobre él

Riss mira su alrededor en busca de algo que la pueda ayudar a defenderse de lo que ella cree es su agresor y encuentra que en aquella habitación completamente blanca no hay más que el camastro en el que estaba hace algunos minutos. Un sentimiento de claustrofobia la invade y sólo entonces razona que definitivamente este no es el último lugar del que tuvo conciencia.

Alan ve la mirada de confusión cruzar por su rostro e intenta acercarse un poco más a ella con movimientos lentos y pausados para no alarmarla. Ella simplemente retrocede y, al sentir el frío de la pared contra su cuerpo, decide que lo mejor será prepararse para lo que ella piensa será un ataque.

—Cabrón no te atrevas a acercárteme más —le dice ella mientras se separa de la pared adoptando una posición aún más autoritaria

Alan lanza una risotada al aire, la cual hiere el orgullo de la joven subversiva y cuado la regresa a ver nuevamente su mirada condescendiente la hace encresparse aún más. Sin siquiera verla venir siente como se avalancha encima suyo. Él, obviamente, logra esquivarse de lo que hubiese sido una caída segura hacia el suelo, pero no sale completamente ileso del ataque impulsivo de la muchacha: en aquel intento de atacarlo, ella logró golpearlo en el rostro más fuerte de lo que él le hubiese dado crédito.

Riss, por su lado, cae con todo su peso sobre sus brazos y siente como su hombro, aún lisiado, la hace recordar inmediatamente todo lo que pasó y una mayor confusión cruza por su cabeza: ¿No debería estar muerta?

Alan ve a la chica aún en el suelo en una posición boca abajo y presiente que sólo ahora entró realmente en razón de lo que está sucediendo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —le dice mientras camina hacia ella y se acuclilla a su lado tendiéndole la mano, ella se incorpora por su propia cuenta dejándole con la mano extendida

—¿Dónde estoy? —musita mientras intenta ponerse de pie sin dejar que los remanentes del sedante la hagan flaquear— ¡Te hice una pregunta!

—Simulamos tu muerte Riss... —ella lo ve con aún más confusión, él se irgue y empieza a caminar alrededor de la habitación—. Tu funeral —continúa— para todos los que te conocen ya estás dos metros bajo tierra...

—¿Para qué diablos?... ¡Habla maldita sea!

—Para ser adiestrada, como otros tantos criminales —Alan se planta enfrente de la muchacha notando sólo entonces la gracia y majestuosidad que parecen rodearla, como un aura—. El hecho es —continúa sacudiéndose nuevamente del efecto que esta muchacha parece incitar en él— ahora eres una de _nosotros_

—_¿Ustedes?_ —espata mientras se irgue aún más y frunce su entrecejo para que la ya de por sí intimidante mirada se intensifique aún más— ¿quiénes se supone que son _ustedes_?

—Una parte del gobierno que pocos conocen, la parte a la que le deben la limpieza de los estorbos mundanos

—¿Asesinos? —le dice ella con un tono de intransigencia

—Bravo... sabía que eras una chica inteligente —Alan se cuza de brazos y la ve esperando a que diga algo

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tienes la capacidad de matar a sangre fría —él ve como el océano azul al frente suyo se solidifica pareciendo hielo puro— no muchos pueden hacerlo

—No mato porque alguien me lo dice, lo hago por mí misma —le dice ella en tono amenazador— eso no va a cambiar

—Parece que no entiendes niña —esa última palabra hace que la sangre de Riss hierva como lava en un volcán a punto de hacer explosión: ya desde hace mucho que dejó de ser una niña— es tu única opción

Riss se niega a responderle, no porque no tenga la respuesta, sino porque simplemente no le da la gana de hacerlo.

—Tienes hasta la noche para pensarlo —le dice Alan en respuesta a su silencio mientras se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación— ni un minuto más, ni uno menos… espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar la decisión correcta

El silencio sepulcral es perturbado por el fuerte sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada. Riss cierra los ojos tratando de bloquear el fuerte eco recién producido mientras se sienta sobre el camastro. Sabe que las cosas desde ahora serán diferentes

6. [Sueña con los ángeles…]

_**El día está despejado. _

_Un prado lleno de margaritas acoge a Riss y a su madre, las cuales corren alegremente por éste mientras recolectan flores. _

_La madre de Riss la carga en sus brazos y la abraza con fuerza. Ambas ríen y hay un sentimiento de paz entre ellas. Pero de repente las cosas cambian._

_Riss y su padrastro están discutiendo fuertemente. Él está borracho nuevamente y luego de un rato la empieza a golpear brutalmente.**_

7. [FREE]

La sensación de haber sido golpeada en el rostro la vuelve a despertar.

Su piel color canela se encuentra cubierta por una capa de sudor lo que hace que la delgada camiseta que lleva puesta se pegue aún más a su cuerpo.

Los recuerdos de su dolorosa niñez y posterior adolescencia la han dejado con una gran marca y todo eso se refleja en las lágrimas que están sobre su rostro

Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia una de las paredes de la celda, se desliza por ella hasta quedar completamente sentada y procede a inspeccionar un tatuaje que lleva en el antebrazo con la palabra FREE en él. Lo frota y recuerda que se lo hizo después de haberse fugado de su casa en New Orleáns.

La cabellera algo corta y revuelta de Riss está cargada de sudor. Se la peina apresuradamente con sus dedos como con desesperación buscando calmar el ardor que siente en su sistema. Su aspecto realmente es penoso, está bastante delgada y su estilo definitivamente no es el mejor. Cierra los ojos tratando de calmar la necesidad que la colma y aprisiona sus piernas contra su pecho buscando algo de refugio en aquella posición: no lo encuentra. Su cuerpo se mece de atrás para a delante y las lágrimas empiezan a ceder al intento de resguardarlas tras la frialdad de sus ojos. Sus temblorosas manos las rehuyen y luego las deja apoyadas contra su rostro tratando de silenciar los sollozos de dolor y ansiedad que escapan de sus labios.

Necesita consumir algo, pero sabe que en aquella prisión en la que se encuentra lo único que sí se está consumiendo es ella misma.

Entiende que el infierno se le avecina, lo entendió desde antes de aceptar la "propuesta" de quien se dijo llamar Alan, y ahora, en estos momentos cuando su cuerpo pide a gritos algo que calme su dolor, sabe que debe hacer algo al respecto.

8. [Un baño]

Han pasado varios días desde que Riss llegó al Centro de adiestramiento.

Ahora está sentada en su cama pensando en el sueño que tuvo días antes. Aquel sueño que sintetizaba su adolescencia y es difícil de olvidar al igual que cada detalle que vivió a lo largo de su vida.

Alan entra a su habitación interrumpiendo la cadena de pensamientos.

—¿Te sientes mejor?...

—Porqué no te pegas un tiro y me dejas en paz... —le dice ella sin quitar la vista de un punto en la pared

—Debo salvar las balas para chicas como tú —le dice él mientras se le cruza en su campo de visión

—¿Cuándo voy a empezar a hacer algo? —le dice ella mientras se pone de pie

—¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?

—¿Cuál?, la que tú me baleaste... —le dice ella con sarcasmo

—Hay castigos mucho peores por intento de escape, debes sentirte afortunada —Alan se sienta en la cama y la inspecciona desde ahí

—Sí... muy afortunada... —le dice ella dándole las espaldas y viendo a la cámara que la filma constantemente desde la parte superior del techo de su habitación

—Dime qué debo hacer —le dice ella impaciente mientras camina de un lado para otro tratando de no demostrarle la ansiedad que la está volviendo a retomar. Al no lograr calmarla de ese modo, se sienta en el suelo y sujeta fuertemente sus piernas contra su pecho tratando de mitigar los efectos del no poder consumir drogas

—Un baño sería un buen comienzo... —le dice él al ver como las manos de la muchacha empiezan a temblar. Al darse cuenta de que él la está viendo, Riss descansa su cabeza sobre éstas y cierra los ojos— tómate tu tiempo... —le dice él nuevamente con aquel tono sarcástico

—¿Y luego qué? —pregunta abriendo los ojos llenos de angustia y enfocándolos sobre los verde-azulados del agente

—Una cosa por vez... báñate y luego te llevaré conmigo —Riss se pone de pie y camina hacia el baño de su habitación bajándose los pantalones, Alan de repente encuentra muy interesante el diseño del piso de la habitación

—No pensé tener espectadores —él oye la voz de Riss a sus espaldas y luego el sonido de la ducha

Alan la ve con frialdad y niega con la cabeza nuevamente siendo bastante condescendiente.

—No necesito tu lástima —responde ella al darse cuenta de que su ansiedad fue claramente palpada— ¡Vete!

Alan la mira nuevamente y asiente. Luego de unos segundos la puerta se cierra dejando nuevamente a Riss en su confinamiento.

9. [Deterrente]

Riss trata de mantener la velocidad en sus largas zancadas mientras sigue a un apresurado Alan por los pasillos de la prisión. No desea demostrarle su debilidad por lo cual prefiere callar y solo seguir la marcha hacia un lugar del que todavía no ha sido enterada.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad llegan a lo que parece ser un ascensor. Alan sube aún sin decirle palabra y mantiene presionado uno de los botones del control de comando hasta que Riss logra llegar al elevador.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —le pregunta la muchacha finalmente mientras ve como el número asciende lentamente en el indicador del elevador

Riss se apoya al espejo del ascensor y reclina su cabeza contra éste. Alan no se da la molestia de responderla, se encuentra muy ocupado ingresando su tarjeta de pase en los controles del ascensor.

—Te hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta —sin siquiera poder seguir con todo lo que tenía planeado decirle, Alan la toma del brazo y le clava una mirada de 'has silencio', Riss se zafa rápidamente y con el mismo brazo lo golpea en la altura del hombro—. ¡No me vuelvas a tocar cabrón o lo lamentarás!

Riss estaba tan acostumbrada a infundir temor que las reacciones condescendientes de Alan la estaba empezando a hartar. Ella sabía de lo que era capaz, pero al parecer la mole enfrente suyo no estaba consciente de las muchas habilidades que poseía.

Alan por su parte permanece inmuto ante los insultos y el fuerte empujón de la morena a su lado. Sabe que esta chica tiene temperamento y que va a ser un dolor de cabeza transformarla.

—Mira, niña, por alguna extraña razón decidí darte una segunda oportunidad, sé lo suficientemente inteligente y no la desperdicies —le dice Alan finalmente cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren— ahora… compórtate

Riss lo sigue con la mirada antes de salir ella también del elevador. Hay algo en ese hombre que la incomoda y la única forma de combatir aquellas sensaciones es tratando de alejarlo lo más posible de ella.

—¿Vendrás o te quedarás ahí parada? —exclama en exasperación el agente

Riss pasa a su lado con furia e ingresa en el salón al final del pasillo, supone que ese es el lugar ya que no hay otro ingreso en ese mismo piso.

Cuando entra el sonido de sillas moviéndose y de murmuros colman sus oídos. Sabe que los ojos de todas y cada una de las personas ahí presentes están fijos en ella, y eso de cierta forma la incomoda.

Al otro lado del salón se encuentra un hombre ya de edad adulta. Riss lo estudia con su mirada y se da cuenta de que él debe ser el jefe por la forma con la que se mueve y el respeto tácito que produce en las personas en la sala. Ella le regala una sonrisa irónica con el afán de demostrarle, a él también, que no es su juguete y que no lo teme en lo absoluto.

Tan inmiscuida está en aquel cruce de miradas entre "el jefe" y ella, que no siente como Alan se le aproxima. Él pone su mano sobre su hombro y con un leve empujón la dirige hasta el extremo sur de la gran mesa con más de veinte sillas acomodadas una junto a la otra.

—Siéntate

Ella lo regresa a ver y empieza nuevamente con sus insolencias —No soy tu maldito perro para que…

—¡Sólo siéntate! —repone con furia Alan— Si_én_ta_te —además de enfatizar cada una de las sílabas de la palabra, le señala firmemente el asiento a su lado

Los ojos de todos recaen nuevamente en la "nueva" y Riss recepta la desaprobación en la mirada de todos, en especial en la de Vince, el jefe del Centro.

—¿Algún problema? —la voz grave del jefe del Centro llega hasta el extremo sur en donde se encuentras Alan y la ahora sentada Riss

—Ninguno… —musita él mientras toma asiento junto a su pupila sin quitarle ni siquiera un segundo la mirada de encima

Riss ve nuevamente a su alrededor y siente como aquellas personas no han quitado sus miradas de encima suyo y no puede evitar sentirse mal. Quisiera poder ser invisible.

10. [Zia

Febrero—1999]

La sensación que proporcionaron aquellas miradas de desaprobación regresan a su mente después de tiempo de haberlas olvidado.

Riss se despierta como otras tantas noches, cubierta de sudor y con el corazón por escapársele del pecho.

Se sienta por un momento al pie de su cama y ve al reloj que se encuentra al lado suyo. Apenas son las diez y media pero parece que ha dormido durante mucho tiempo.

Respira profundamente y se vuelve a recostar; ni siquiera después de tres años puede tener un sueño placentero.

Cuando está por dormirse nuevamente su celular suena, esto la despierta completamente.

—Hola… —contesta ella

—Hola _Zia _—la voz ronca de un hombre resuena al otro lado de la línea

Riss se queda callada y cuelga el teléfono, se pone de pie y se viste. Sabe lo que debe hacer.

Cuando cierra la puerta de su habitación el presente se desvanece transportándola al pasado.

11. [¿Un mal necesario?]

Riss apoya su espalda en las paredes del ascensor al cual se subió horas antes. Se siente exhausta y confundida. Alan parece palpar el repentino cambio en el temperamento de la muchacha.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso en tu primera reunión

Riss dirige su mirada hasta la del agente y siente algo de arrepentimiento en la voz de él. Si hubiese estado en cualquier otra situación, se le hubiera reído a carcajadas por aquella demostración de benevolencia, pero ahora no, esta vez la dejaría pasar.

—… Fue algo que se debía hacer —trata de explicar él pero ella lo interrumpe

—No lo hagas —él la mira cuestionante y ella continúa— ya no soy una niña, he visto cosas peores que lo que pasó ahí adentro, yo misma he matado por razones de mucho menos peso

Alan entiende que en sus palabras está el intento por retomar esa máscara de frialdad y maldad que parecía proteger el lado vulnerable de la chica junto a él. Pero prefiere no hacerle saber lo transparente que fue su intento por recuperar algo de control sobre sí misma.

Largo tiempo permanecen en silencio. Cuando Alan se prepara para salir del elevador le dice: —Me alegra que hayas captado el mensaje, así no serás tú la siguiente

Riss mantiene el contacto visual con Alan hasta que las puertas se cierran por completo nuevamente, solo entonces deja emanar un largo respiro contenido quién sabe hace cuanto. Sabe que su único seguro ahora, bien o mal, son sus acciones pasadas, en otras palabras, sus crímenes…

12. [Entrar, matar y salir

Febrero—1999]

Riss ya no es la misma y lo sabe, aquella parte violenta de ella está ahí sólo porque la necesita para sobrevivir, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste.

Con dificultad entra en su Audi TT y se pone en comunicación con Alan.

—Hola Riss, te demoraste —le dice él desde el Centro

—Tuve algunos inconvenientes —le dice ella mientras maneja por las amplias calles de Filadelfia

—Te estoy mandando la locación, tienes cinco minutos para entrar-

—Matar y salir… —concluye Riss mientras dobla la esquina y aplasta el acelerador— lo sé

—Te estaré observando… lúcete como siempre… —le dice él silenciosamente antes de colgar

Remordiéndose como tantas otras veces se dirige hacia su destino, para acabar con la vida de alguien más y arriesgar la suya en el proceso.

13. [312]

…Riss todavía se está recuperando de sus heridas producidas por las balas. Ahora está en rehabilitación intentando recobrar la fuerza y potencia en ambas piernas y en su brazo.

Aunque por ahora su entrenamiento conste únicamente de fisioterapia, no se queja. Sabe que tan pronto como acabe esto empezará la parte dura. La parte a la que quiere evitar pero que a la vez ansía.

Si bien es cierto que sólo han pasado un par de semanas desde que llegó a aquel misterioso lugar, ya se puede sentir como en casa.

No tiene amigos pero tampoco enemigos y eso va bien con ella. No espera conseguirlos, realmente la soledad es algo que le gusta y aunque a veces la agobie, su larga y dolorosa vida le ha enseñado que hay cosas más importantes por las cuales sufrir.

Alan entra al gimnasio interrumpiendo su cadena de pensamientos.

—Muy bien, quiero que cuando acabes esto vayas al salón 312… ahí te espera Margaret

—Uhhh… al fin algo más que hacer… ¿acaso me van a enseñar a tirar bombas? —le dice ella con total ironía

—No… antes de que aprendas a tirar bombas vas a aprender a comportarte como una dama… —le dice Alan algo enfurecido mientras sale del gimnasio

Riss se queda algo anonadada ante su reacción, no esperaba una respuesta tan cortante

—Ah… —le dice asomándose nuevamente por la puerta— dejé una carpeta en tu cuarto, quiero que la leas… —le dice él volviendo a salir

Riss se levanta de la caminadora y se dirige a su cuarto, el sonido de sus pisadas en la superficie despista a todos los que andan por su paso.

Ella, sin prestarles mucha atención, continúa caminando hacia su habitación reubicada en el ala opuesta de la anterior.

La habían trasladado a la zona de "residentes" dejando atrás a la máxima seguridad junto a sus cámaras, por lo menos las notorias, fuera de la habitación.

Riss había insistido tanto que la trasladaran a un lugar más privado hasta que logró que lo hicieran. Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había nadie que se la quitara.

Después de algunos minutos llega a su habitación, entra en ella y su visión es rápidamente ocupada por una carpeta que se encuentra sobre el escritorio, ella la toma entre sus manos y procede a leer lo que dice en ella.

Eran instrucciones básicas, horarios y cosas que realmente no le interesaban, pero que según Alan eran necesarias…

14. [Sólo 30 segundos

Febrero—1999]

Riss se encuentra dentro de su Audi preparando su equipo. Junto a ella una pequeña laptop encendida con varias coordenadas marcadas en un plano. Digitalmente el perfil se mueve mostrándole a Riss una imagen más completa de la propiedad en la que debe ingresar, después de analizar la seguridades e ingresar los códigos que congelarán las imágenes por exactamente cinco minutos para retransmitir un video recién grabado, deja su laptop bajo el asiento del pasajero y toma el par de **Uzis** que se encuentran en el mismo lugar y una pistola automática.

—Vamos nenas, no me fallen… —susurra mientras se las acomoda en los costados de su pantalón de cuero negro; seguido de esto hace una pequeña prueba del dispositivo de rastreo y cuando obtiene señal con su propia laptop se pone en movimiento.

—Bien nena te atrapamos…ja, ja —la voz de Jimmy suena a través del audífono del intercomunicador de Riss

—Bien… dame un rápido informe… —le dice ella mientras se ubica tras del muro de la mansión Lexwell

—Ehmm… dos guardias a tus espaldas y uno, no son dos a tus 2 PM…. Debes buscar un lugar menos iluminado Riss… si sigues recto a unos diez pasos tuyos se encuentra un punto en el que no llega ningún reflector…

Las imágenes que Jimmy está observando son la de las cámaras de seguridad de la propiedad Lexwell, cuando Riss ingresó los códigos en su computadora las imágenes se trasladaron inmediatamente a los controles del Centro en donde se realizaba el proceso de falsificar imágenes, como ellos lo llamaban

—Riss… diez minutos… —la voz persistente de Vince resuena en el oído de Riss

—Voy a entrar… —le dice ella trepando el muro, sin las cámaras por preocuparse debe sólo tener cuidado con los guardias de seguridad. En un instante ubica la habitación de Frank Lexwell y procede a trepar por el muro de ladrillos hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación contigua del mismo, entra sigilosamente. Como un gato se escabulle por los rincones hasta llegar a la habitación de su víctima, con la mira fija sobre su presa y con unos dos minutos más por delante, aplasta el gatillo y un leve gemido indica que su trabajo ya está cumplido y que ahora su misión es salir de ese lugar sin ser vista.

Procede a abrir la ventana de la habitación y a saltar de ella. Cuando toca suelo un sonido provinente de la esquina la alarma

—Sal de ahí, tienes treinta segundos… —la voz de Jimmy sobresalta aún más a Riss

—Demasiado tarde… —susurra ella sacando sus **Uzis** y descargando balas contra un guardia de seguridad que apareció a último minuto, el sonido alerta a los demás y en pocos segundos se encuentra en medio de una gran balacera. Con la velocidad de un rayo alcanza el muro norte y trata de treparlo con rapidez, lo logra pero no queda ilesa, una de las tantas balas la impacta desafortunadamente

—Riss… Riss… ¿estás bien? —le pregunta Alan, Riss no le responde, se encuentra demasiado ocupada escapando los de guardias que van tras ella, el sonido de sus pisadas en el pavimento mojado la conducen al pasado…

15. [Tú también]

…Son más de las doce de la noche en el centro de entrenamiento. Riss se encuentra en un gran gimnasio golpeando un _pushing ball_ con rapidez y crueldad.

Su respiración y golpes son lo único que resuenan en el gran salón hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la interrumpe.

—¿Todavía entrenando? —la imagen de Alan se encuentra apoyada al marco de la puerta del gimnasio

Riss lo ve algunos segundos y luego vuelve a lo suyo sin prestarle atención, él se acerca a las bancas y deja a un lado su saco deportivo, se acerca a Riss y sostiene al _pushing ball_

—¿Qué quieres? —le dice ella poniendo sus manos en sus caderas demostrándole impaciencia

—Nada en particular… sólo venía a entrenar… —se lo dice soltando a la bolsa y dejándola a merced de los golpes de Riss

—¿Tú también ehh?

Alan no está seguro a que se refiere, pero algo le dice que no tiene nada que ver con entrenar —¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunta finalmente mientras venda sus nudillos

—Te he visto Alan y puedo jurar por tu manera de actuar que tú también fuiste uno de _nosotros_ —le dice ella mientras se retira las vendas que rodean sus nudillos. Hace mucho que esa posibilidad había estado rondando por su cabeza, ahora le pareció el momento oportuno para tratar de aclararla.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le dice él mientras golpea a la bolsa, ella se acerca a él y toma su mentón haciendo que sus ojos se conecten

—… Tu mirada, es una mirada de tristeza —le dice ella mientras retira su mano del mentón de Alan

—No… —le dice él en un susurro recordando su pasado y heridas aún sangrantes

—Esto tampoco es normal… —le dice ella señalando una cicatriz en el hombro descubierto de Alan, una cicatriz de bala

Alan le sonríe y mueve la cabeza, —Riss… —no está preparado para abrirle el corazón a nadie, ni siquiera a la única persona que mitiga, aunque sea un poco, el dolor de la traición

—Sigue entrenando, no te quito más de tu tiempo… —le dice ella mientras recoge sus cosas y se conduce hacia la puerta sabiendo que Alan no está preparado para hablar con ella de lo que sea que lo tiene siempre con aquella penumbra en su mirada

—…Nunca entenderías… —Riss voltea y asiente, luego corre hacia la puerta alejándose de él…

16. [Refugio

Febrero—1999]

—Demonios debo ir a buscarla —grita Alan preocupado mientras ve a Jimmy frente al computador

—Alan ya enviamos a los moderadores, ellos se harán cargo de todo —Jimmy intenta calmar a Alan, pero éste parece una caballo desbocado

—Al diablo con ellos. La iré a buscar yo —sus palabras son cortadas al ras por las del jefe en comunicaciones

—¿Qué te hace pensar que con que tú vayas las cosas podrían cambiar? —lanzando sus brazos por el aire Jimmy se reclina aún más en la silla limitada por todo un arco de monitores y equipos—. Alan… no quiero entrometerme, pero ¿no te parece que te estás involucrando demasiado? —su voz es ahora más calmada, no quiere enfadar más a su compañero. Lo que tenía que decir, ya fue dicho.

—Afortunadamente no pregunté tu opinión al respecto Jim. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo el cual es localizar a Riss y yo haré el mío. Sólo dame las malditas coordenadas y yo iré a buscarla.

Jimmy retira su mirada fija de los ojos verde-azulados encima suyo y los dirige al monitor principal. Ingresa claves y al segundo aparece un mapa de la zona en la que sucedió el altercado. Alan se inclina aún más sobre el escritorio y ve como la luz parpadeante que emite el dispositivo de comunicación de Riss se queda estática en el mismo punto, eso puede significar solo una cosa…

Alan toma su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla junto a Jimmy y sale disparado del ACDM (Área de Comunicación y Desenvolvimiento de Misiones) dejando a su compañero con las palabras en la boca.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmura Jimmy mientras ve, a través del vidrio que limita el ACDM con el resto del Centro, como Alan se apresura a las afueras del establecimiento. Su mirada luego se vuelca sobre el punto intermitente en su pantalla y desea que su quietud signifique todo menos la muerte de Riss.

Alan sale del Centro como una bala, maneja su Harley Davidson por la ciudad tratando de no ceder a la idea de que Riss esté muerta. Conduce en línea recta en busca de la agente pero no hay rastro de ella: o la llegaron a alcanzar o escapó milagrosamente de una muerte aparentemente segura.

Justo cuando iba a darse por vencido, Alan encuentra al filo de la calle el dispositivo de comunicación de su amiga. Un leve respiro emana de sus entrañas, Riss sigue con vida. Ahora la pregunta es dónde está.

Comunicándose desde su celular con el Centro se entera de que los moderadores terminaron con los hombres de Lexwell que estaban tras Riss.

—¿Alguna novedad con respecto al paradero de Riss? —Alan le pregunta sin mayor esperanzas

—Nada hasta el momento...pero… espera un momento. Alan, el rastreador de su automóvil indica movimiento jaja ¡Está con vida! Y va en camino a tu departamento

Y sin tener que decirle nada más, Alan se pone en camino hacia su departamento que coincide ubicarse en las cercanías de aquel lugar. Pero la tranquilidad es pronto reemplazada por un sentimiento de preocupación: si Riss está ahí es porque talvez necesite ayuda, sino ¿qué otra razón podría tener para dirigirse allá?

La ansiedad recorre su cuerpo y apenas logra aparcar su motocicleta en le parqueadero subterráneo del edificio en el cual reside, corre hacia el elevador. Al ver que éste no desciende con la suficiente rapidez, decide tomar las escaleras de emergencia. Sube de dos en dos las gradas y cuando llega al piso superior siente como una mano oculta en la oscuridad lo atrapa del brazo haciéndolo echarse para atrás.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto…? —susurra aquella voz que Alan tanto ansiaba escuchar. Al contrario de lo que él hubiese pensado, la tonalidad de sus palabras mantienen un estado de aparente calma y sólo una pizca de agitación.

Riss escudriña su mirada envuelta en la oscuridad tratando de encontrar algo que le explicase el por qué de su silencio, pero la falta de luz es el peor enemigo en su búsqueda. Finalmente, como viéndose envuelta en la exasperación del silencio, le dice:—¿No me dirás nada?

Tal vez era tal la emoción de encontrarla bien lo que lo alejó momentáneamente del ahora o simplemente la forma mágica en la que su cabello, todo despeinado, le rodea y profundiza aquellos ojos que de cuando en cuando lo hipnotizan. La verdad es que se da cuenta, después de despertar de su momentánea inmersión en ella, que se trata de una combinación de ambas cosas.

Alan no puede evitar la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y llenarse el alma con sus besos así que la sujeta con fuerza saciando, aunque sea un poco, la necesidad de poseerla. Su boca no la deja cuando sus movimientos ceden a la desesperación como tampoco lo hacen sus manos temblorosas por el deseo. No hay nada que lo detenga, ni siquiera la necesidad imperiosa de retomar algo de aire. La aprisiona contra la pared y la despoja ferozmente de su chaqueta algo ensangrentada. A ninguno parece importarle el hecho de que en efecto está herida; es como si se haya desatado una tormenta y solo la fricción de sus cuerpos es lo que puede detenerla. Alan libera sus labios pero dirige su atención a su cuello devorándolo con igual voracidad. Riss cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando su cuerpo se ve nuevamente atropellado por sus asaltos, no tiene escapatoria, pero eso parece no ser de importancia. Aquel ritmo desenfrenado continúa y parecería no haber algo capaz de detenerlo, pero nuevamente esa es sólo una impresión. Alan siente la sangre proveniente del brazo de Riss ahora sobre su mano y recuerda cómo comenzó todo esto y lo que dice a continuación lo dice con el corazón: —Por un momento pensé haberte perdido

He ahí; su usual frialdad retoma nuevamente sus sentidos obligándola a distanciarse del hombre que la sujeta. Con la respiración totalmente entrecortada y el cuerpo in deseoso de terminar lo que se comenzó, ella se obliga a separarse. —Creo que cometí un error al haber venido aquí… —su voz es débil y todavía lleva consigo algo del deseo, pero la determinación en su mirada le hace entender a Alan que todo acabó.

Él se echa un tanto para atrás y en el proceso la libera de su aprisionamiento. Su mirada cae al suelo, pero luego su dignidad le recuerda que ese no fue exactamente un movimiento adecuado y entonces la enlaza nuevamente con la de ella tratando de aparentar que sus palabras no le afectan.

—No somos personas normales Alan… ―su cuerpo se inclina hacia abajo para recoger su chaqueta del suelo y cuando se levanta, conecta nuevamente su mirada con la de él . No es lo correcto… lo lamento

Ella espera unos segundos a su respuesta, pero cuando se da cuenta de que no va a obtener ninguna, decide alejarse de ahí.

Alan la ve como desciende rápidamente por los escalones y cuando la pierde de vista se maldice por haber desplegado aquella escena de vulnerabilidad. Simplemente la pregunta de 'qué hubiese pasado si…' seguirá rondando su mente. Pero por ahora sólo queda el arrepentimiento por haberle abierto su corazón.

17. [Soledad

Febrero—1999]

En la soledad del departamento de Riss el silencio parecería ser inquebrantable, pero el sonido monótono producido por el choque del agua contra la tina apunto de desbordar es lo único que lo perturba. Este tipo de silencio es el habitual y para alterarlo se necesitan más que pensamientos y remordimientos de la agente que reside en él. Aquella carencia de movimiento en el lugar es la prueba fehaciente de la soledad en la que Riss vive y, al parecer, aquel estado no va a ser cambiado, no por el momento.

El espejo del baño, a pesar de estar empañado, refleja su perfecta figura. Las constantes gotas de agua que caen de la regadera sobre ella remojan su piel canela y se llevan consigo los remanentes de sudor y de sangre. Sus manos delinean lentamente los surcos de los azulejos mojados de su ducha mientras su cabeza, ahora echada hacia atrás, se remoja con el chorro de agua.

En vista de que no pudo obtener ningún tipo de ayuda médica, de su brazo sigue emanando sangre, la cual se fusiona con el agua a sus pies cada vez que ésta cae. No es una vista placentera, pero, al parecer, a ella no la perturba en lo más mínimo o tal vez sea porque sus ojos permanecen cerrados y no se han abierto para encontrarse con aquella imagen desagradable. Cuando finalmente lo hace, una de sus manos regresa a su brazo herido y lo sostiene fuertemente tiñendo así, también sus dedos.

Una pequeña mueca de dolor cruza por sus maneras mientras deja que la muralla de pensamientos y recuerdos se derrumbe a su alrededor. Sus ojos azules están fijos en la sangre esparcida por la palma de su mano, y no hace otra cosa que mirar como ésta se disipa poco a poco: parecería querer ver a través de su mano, pero la realidad es que su mente se encuentra totalmente en otro lado, como por ejemplo en lo que le dijo aquella madrugada a Alan en las escaleras de emergencia.

Con este pensamiento viene, inevitablemente, el reconocimiento de lo compleja que es su vida. Entiende que aquella "complejidad" es el precio que debe pagar por estar viva y tener todo el tipo de comodidades y lujos. Si se tratara sólo de lo material ya lo hubiera cambiado hace mucho, pero es mucho más que eso, es ella y no está segura que la muerte pueda poner fin a todos sus lamentos como para sacrificarse. También sabe que como esa noche habrán muchas más, que con cada misión que le es asignada pone más en riego su vida… con este pensamiento viene el sentimiento de impotencia: ella no puede hacer nada para librarse. Por ahora la sangre es escasa, pero quién sabe mañana. No sabe si vivirá mucho más para poder descubrir algo que realmente la impulse a salir del laberinto infinito en el que vive.

—_Por un momento pensé haberte perdido_

Si Alan no hubiese dicho aquellas palabras tal vez las cosas aquella noche hubiesen sido diferentes.

Fue su necesidad de compartir algo con alguien, aunque sea por tan sólo una noche, lo que nubló su razón, pero cuando él pronunció aquellas simples palabras, Riss se dio cuenta que la realidad era otra y en ese momento la situación cambió: ya no sería el desfogo de una noche, sino la represión posterior a todos los sentimientos que ambos pudieran tener.

A la final la razón le ganó al deseo y no se arrepiente de haber parado lo imparable, simplemente quedará la duda de lo que hubiese podido suceder si ella se dejaba dominar por los instintos.

—...Si tan sólo las cosas fueran diferentes... —susurra mientras da por acabado su baño y se seca con una toalla dejando que su mente nuevamente divague por sus recuerdos y esperanzas

18. [RAGE 4

Febrero—1999]

Riss va temprano a la galería de artes en la que trabaja. Esa noche hay una importante exposición y quiere asegurarse de que todo esté yendo por buen camino para no tener inconvenientes futuros.

Aunque su cabeza está localizada en la exposición, hay algo que la está preocupando y aunque a intentado desviar su atención de los sucesos de la noche anterior, simplemente las imágenes vienen y van como si tuviesen mente propia. Le cuesta trabajo poder concentrarse solamente en una cosa y eso la asusta. No quiere demostrar a nadie que algo la está perturbando; su alma es fría, calculadora y así como quiere que permanezca ante los ojos de los demás.

Nuevamente la monotonía de la vida diaria la hace despojarse de algunas de aquellas imágenes pero no hay nada lo suficientemente relevante que la haga espabilarse del todo.

Al bajarse del automóvil y ponerle la alarma, se dirige al ascensor que la espera, como todas las mañanas, para llevarla a su destino. Las puertas se abren al instante de su llamada y una cara sonriente la saluda.

Buenos días señorita Blair el ascensorista mantiene el botón de las puertas aplastado hasta que Riss se encuentre seguramente a su lado. Ella le regala una débil sonrisa y también lo saluda. Cuando el marcador de pisos del ascensor indica que llegaron a la planta baja, el ascensorista repite el proceso de mantener el botón de las puertas aplastado hasta que ella descienda y nuevamente se despide con cordialidad. Esta vez ella no le dice nada.

A través de los cristales que encierran al espacio abierto de la galería, Riss puede ver como el equipo de montaje se encuentra inmerso en la colocación de los cuadros y la calibración de las luces que penden desde el techo. Una leve sonrisa se avecina por los costados de su boca. Todo está yendo como debería.

Buenos días saluda ella cuando entra al local. La gente a su alrededor deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para saludarla.

Riss se cruza de brazos e inspecciona brevemente el sitio para ver si todo está en su lugar cuando su asistente sale de la oficina y se acerca a ella. Riss palpa la tensión en los hombros rígidos de la mujer de mediana estatura y puede jurar que seguramente sólo ahora las cosas están empezando a ponerse en orden.

Srta. Blair, gracias al cielo que llegó la mujer avanza hacia su jefa con pasos agigantados mientras se recoge un mechón de cabello castaño y se lo pone debajo de la oreja . Mathew dijo que él tiene otros cuadros que quisiera exponer pero ya no hay espacio y le dije que si quería hacer algún cambio tenía que hablar con usted, además las personas del catering dicen que necesitan, por lo menos, dos horas de anticipación para poder organizar el buffet y el problema es que nadie va a estar aquí para recibirlos sino hasta la hora antes de que todo comience…

Yo me encargo de todo, descansa un rato que te necesito con todas las energías para recibir los cargamentos

La mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color miel apoya su peso sobre una de sus piernas mientras se frota la frente con aprensión. Quisiera poder ceder ante la propuesta de su jefa, pero sabe que las cosas no están todavía bajo control como para darse un descanso así que, luego de una gran inhalación, niega con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe por mí, usted ya tiene bastante con todo esto… y estaré bien

Riss mira a su reloj de mano y se da cuenta de que en cruzar la cuidad se demoró más de cuarenta minutos… tanto tiempo valioso perdido dentro de un automóvil. Ahora son cuarto para la diez y todavía queda mucho por hacer, incluso debe buscar algún hueco dentro de su apretado horario para poder transferir los informes de la misión de la noche anterior al Centro, aunque la mayoría de datos ya los traspasó la noche anterior después de haberse bañado.

Una mirada hacia su alrededor le afirma lo ya sospechado: aquel día será bastante ajetreado y su tiempo, en estos momentos, vale oro. De manera que, a pesar del cansancio del que su cuerpo es parte, no debe dejarse abatir. El show debe continuar, todo lo demás puede esperar,

Esa noche…

Riss ve al cielo despejado por algunos segundos mientras aspira su último cigarro despojándolo así, de toda manifestación de vida, sólo entonces lo deja caer. Cierra la ventana de su oficina interrumpiendo el paso del aire frío de febrero y haciendo, también, que el movimiento de papeles y de objetos en sí livianos se detenga en una marcha paulatina. Su mano ahora libre, alcanza la lámpara sostenida junto a su computador y la apaga, dejando a la habitación a merced de la oscuridad.

Sus pasos lentos, sosegados la alejan poco a poco de su recodo y la llevan al salón de tamaño considerablemente grande en donde, a tan solo pocos minutos, albergará a más de cien personas invitadas a ver la exposición de Mathew Rowland.

Con tan solo cinco de minutos para la apertura y el lanzamiento de la nueva colección de pinturas y esculturas de su amigo, Riss procede a dar un último vistazo para asegurarse de que todo está en orden. Las luces, pendiendo desde el techo, crean un efecto de semi penumbra que tiene como objetivo iluminar únicamente las obras y capturar, de esta manera, la atención del público; por los parlantes ubicados estratégicamente a lo largo y ancho de la galería emana una música suave más no aburridora que seguro mantendrá al publico despierto y animado; copas de champán y otros licores de mayor grado alcohólico están distribuidas sobre bandejas sostenidas siempre por una camarera.

Riss acomoda su reloj de mano y ve que solo faltan dos minutos para que sean las nueve y no puede creer que el día haya pasado tan rápido. Ahora todo ya está listo y, al parecer, su esfuerzo en realidad va a valer la pena.

Riss se acerca a Mathew y regala una gran sonrisa. Se estanca a su lado y con el rabillo de su ojo puede ver como el pecho del artista sube y baja en un ritmo acelerado. Para tranquilizarlo un poco apoya su mano sobre la de él y le da un par de palmadas.

—¿Listo para la gran noche? —le dice ella mientras mira junto a Mathew hacia la puerta ahora abierta

—Absolutamente… —le dice él. Antes de saludar a las personas que comienzan a ingresar a la amplia galería, acaricia la mano de la mujer a su lado. Riss nota este gesto pero como la gente, llena de caras de asombro y admiración, se acerca para saludarla, no comenta nada al respecto.

Riss toma un Martini entre sus manos y observa cómo se va llenando la sala poco a poco hasta que queda completamente saturada. 'Definitivamente será una buena noche…'

Sus pensamientos son prontos interrumpidos al ver, por el rabillo de su ojo, una figura acercársele por el costado. Por desgracia, ésta es demasiado conocida.

—Buenas noches Rebecca —él roza sus yemas contra el brazo de la mujer dándole las espaldas. Lo que al principio fue una caricia en realidad inconsciente, se transforma ahora en una sujeción.

Riss cierra los ojos al sentir la indignación envolverse en su garganta, mientras su cabeza, por otro lado, trata de apagar el fuego que la incinera poco a poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Riss se aparta resentidamente de la mano que la aprisiona y voltea finalmente encontrándose con una imagen que la ayuda poco en su intento de alejarse de aquellas sensaciones seductoras que la aprisionaron desde que su piel chocó con la suya

—Hay algo que debes hacer...

Riss coloca con lentitud su copa en una bandeja a su lado como queriendo retrasar lo inevitable. Toca con sus dedos el borde manchado con su lápiz labial y cuando por fin alza la vista, Alan nota la resignación en aquel par de mares cristalinos.

—¿Vamos? —su brazo se extiende pero Riss no lo acepta, lo único que se limita a proporcionarle es un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Alan acepta aquella reacción, en realidad no esperaba nada más de la hermosa morena enfrente suyo, no después de haberle truncado, una vez más, algo concerniente a su vida personal.

Riss se acerca a Mathew y le susurra algo al oído, el apuesto artista voltea hacia ella y la ve con algo de resentimiento, la trata de convencer de no irse y para Alan es obvio que el artista siente algo por la morena, el brillo con el que resplandecen los ojos del hombre ahora sosteniendo el antebrazo de su compañera se lo dice.

—Matt, es algo que debo hacer —Riss le dice como un tono de suficiente autoridad como para hacerlo entender que no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedir su partida

—Supongo que no me explicarás el por qué —el rostro del hombre enfrente suyo se cubre con una máscara de dolor al ver la negación de la morena

—Lo lamento... —su mirada cae al suelo de mármol— pero debo irme

Alan ve la interacción al frente suyo y siente los celos encaminarse a lo largo de su cuerpo. Ahora cree entender la razón por la cual obtuvo el rechazo de Riss la noche anterior; lo entiende y le duele aún más que antes. ¿Por qué no podía ser él el que la veía despertar en las mañanas?... Su cadena de pensamientos es interrumpida por la mirada confundida de la hermosa morena

—Vamos, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes

Ella se abre paso entre las personas en la galería y sale de la misma sin llamar demasiado la atención de los invitados a la exposición. Alan sale justo detrás suyo y se acomoda su abrigo para protegerse de la leve garúa que seguramente terminará en una fuerte tormenta.

Para él es difícil estar ahí, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió entre ellos la noche anterior, pero sabe que la incomodidad debe desaparecer algún día y qué mejor forma que comenzando ahora. Por el momento deja la situación a la deriva, no intenta demostrarle que, en efecto, su desplante y la escena que acaba de presenciar en efecto lo afectaron.

Ambos suben al auto de Alan parqueado a algunos metros de la puerta principal. El silencio permanece. Riss supone qué es lo que está rondando por la cabeza de su compañero por las expresiones en su rostro y siente el deseo de explicárselo todo, pero lo reconsidera, no tiene por qué estarle dando explicaciones de nada.

—¿A quién debo matar? —le pregunta mientras voltea un poco y alcanza con su mano un maletín apoyado en el asiento trasero

—Rage 4 es un narcotraficante sumamente peligroso, la CIA lo tiene en la mira…

Riss lo interrumpe con brusquedad y le dice:—¿Entonces por qué no hicieron ellos el trabajo?

—Le gustan las morenas con temperamento

Riss lo regresa a ver y cierra los ojos con indignación dejando que Alan continúe.

—Riss —él exhala con fuerza tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar la situación o tal vez tan solo su posición—. Hemos estado esperando el momento justo para este trabajo —la morena sigue indagando en el interior de la bolsa hasta encontrar lo que será su identificación falsa. La mira por algunos segundos y luego la guarda en su cartera. En el mismo maletín encuentra los dispositivos de sonido necesarios para la misión, para los cuales debe encontrar algún lugar para camuflar

—¿Planeaste esto, no es cierto? —en su voz hay un tono de acusación y con el resto de sus palabras este se va incrementando—. Te enteraste, no sé como, de que hoy tenía una exposición y te dio la gana de fastidiarme…

—¡No es verdad Riss, simplemente la misión coincidió con la maldita exposición de ese artista de cuarta! —Alan alza la voz a tal nivel que los vidrios delanteros retumban un tanto. Luego, por tan solo un par de segundos, el silencio reina

—Ahora entiendo… —susurra ella— estás celoso

La luz roja de un semáforo los obliga a detenerse y Alan aprovecha esto para voltear a verla directamente a los ojos y decirle:—¿De quién?, ¿de tu novio?

—Mathew no es mi novio, pero a ti que te importa eso… prefieres que un maldito narco me joda a pensar que en efecto he encontrado a alguien que me facilite la existencia.

El verde fulminante del semáforo se combina con la mirada del agente, el cual quisiera, en ese mismo momento, demostrarle cuán equivocada se encuentra. Riss mantiene el contacto visual por algunos segundos pero luego prefiere enfocar su mirada en el camino enfrente suyo.

Ni una palabra más es pronunciada por ninguno de los agentes y el silencio, en vez de apaciguar un poco la tensión, la incrementa.

Alan se aparca en una calle totalmente secundaria y le pasa a Riss una bolsa con ropa en su interior. —Ponte esto— sus palabras son simples, pero llevan consigo la complejidad del enojo y a la vez del dolor.

Él, antes que nadie, quisiera no exponerla a la degradación que implica la misión en cuestión, pero es algo que simplemente no puede hacer. Antes las cosas eran un tanto más simples, seguro que se preocupaba por Riss, pero aquellos sentimientos no eran como con los que tiene que lidiar ahora. Sabe que desde un principio fue su error: no debía dejarse cautivar por la belleza a su lado, sabía a todas las cosas a las cuales podían exponerla pero aún así no tuvo el suficiente coraje de alejarse de los sentimientos que ella generaba en él; no debió haberse involucrado con ella ni haberse dejado llevar por la pasión, pero era tan fácil quererla, es todavía tan fácil hacerlo…

19. [Decepción

Julio—1998]

…Alan se encuentra hablando por teléfono en su oficina cuando es interrumpido abruptamente por Riss, la cual abre y azota la puerta de la oficina detrás de sí con rabia. Alan ve el fuego en los ojos de Riss y corta la comunicación que está teniendo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No me vengas con esa mierda nuevamente Alan… —Riss se acerca al escritorio de su compañero y pone sus puños sobre éste furiosa

—¿Qué te pasa? —le dice él aparentemente calmado

—Maté una persona ayer que no tenía nada que ver con el caso sólo para satisfacerte a ti y a tus malditos jefes… ¿te parece poco?

—Eso fue una prueba por la que todos tienen que pasar

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? —el dolor en la mirada de Riss lo bofetea como tratando de despertarlo

—No entiendes… —le dice él suavemente

—No, no entiendo… —le dice Riss mientras voltea en dirección a la puerta—. Pensé que eras diferente… —le dice ella finalmente antes de salir de la oficina.

Esa fue la primera vez que Alan se sintió realmente mal por algo; más que todo por haber llevado a que Riss hiciera lo que hizo sin sentido alguno.

Sin poder saberlo, las cosas aquella noche cambiarían…

20. [Sombras

Febrero—1999]

Como una brisa, el siseo de la voz de Riss nuevamente entrecorta sus pensamientos.

—Estoy lista

Alan se sacude de la rápida inmersión de sus recuerdos y siente nuevamente cómo su corazón se le encoge como solo pocas veces lo ha hecho.

Riss se coloca los dispositivos de sonido detrás de la nuca e ingresa un par de códigos en la laptop que está también dentro del maletín. Cuando obtiene señal con el Centro espera a recibir las especificaciones de la misión. Sus ojos no dejan la pantalla en un intento de evitar el cruce con los de Alan, el cual se asegura de que sus armas estén todas cargadas.

Con el rabillo de su ojo puede ver como ella da los últimos toques a su maquillaje y trata de acomodarse la blusa que deja muy poco a la imaginación. Nuevamente Alan recuerda como, en su pasado, hubo momentos en que él también la poseyó, pero pronto se fuerza a concentrase en el asunto en cuestión y después de algunos intentos fallidos, lo logra.

—Andando —la oye decir mientras desciende del automóvil y empieza a caminar en dirección al club en el cual se encuentra Rage4

La ve adelantarse y pronto perderse entre las aglomeraciones de personas en las afueras del club. Él también avanza y, después de algunos segundos más, se une al motín de personas que saltan y bailan al compás de la música.

Riss se escabulle entre las personas e inspecciona el interior del club iluminado únicamente por luces de neón que viajan por el espacio al azar. Su mirada capta finalmente a su objetivo: en una esquina apartada de, al parecer, un palco privado en una segunda planta, se encuentra Rage 4. El hombre está sentado a sus anchas en un sillón mientras dos chicas lo mantienen acompañado; a sus espaldas, un par de guardias lo resguardan, pero Riss está segura que no deben ser los únicos, detrás de las puertas acceso a aquel palco privado, seguramente hay, por lo bajo, unos cuatro guardias más. Por el momento se encarga únicamente de estudiarlo y se sorprende de lo predecible que es. Sabe que ese tipo de personas se creen dueñas del mundo con derechos suficientes para arruinar la vida de los demás para, en el proceso, satisfacerse a sí mismos.

Pero ella no es la única que está estudiando a alguien, detrás suyo, en medio del alboroto, se encuentra alguien que la observa con la voracidad con la que un cazador observa a su presa.

La atención de Riss es pronto despistada al sentir que alguien tiene la mirada fija en ella. Un cosquilleo toma posesión de la parte baja de su nuca y sabe que debe moverse e intentar burlar los ojos que la observan sin descanso.

Empieza a caminar y a adentrarse más en la aglomeración de personas que rodean la plataforma en la que se encuentra el DJ.

El hombre que la estaba estudiando, al verla moverse del lugar en el cual estaba tomando un trago, la sigue. Riss siente de pronto como una mano se posa sobre su hombro y con fuerza la hace voltear. Ella, instintivamente, se pone en posición de ataque, pero cuando se da cuenta de quién se trata, baja la guardia.

Ambos pares de ojos chocan desafiantes y ni todo el movimiento a su alrededor los saca del aparente trance del cual son parte.

—Sabía que algún día te encontraría —la voz ronca del hombre emana por fin de su cuerpo

Riss se siente de repente totalmente descompuesta. El hombre al frente suyo pertenece a su pasado, aquel pasado del cual le gustaría deshacerse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —su voz es firme, a pesar de lo abatida que se encuentra

—Te podría preguntar lo mismo Riss, pero en realidad no me interesa… además, hay cosas más importantes por discutir así que... ¿por qué no vamos a dar una "vuelta"?

Riss se llena de rabia y el odio hacia aquel hombre vuelve a retomar su sistema. Como quisiera acabar con su vida en ese mismo instante….

Alan, por su parte, acabando de escuchar la interacción por su dispositivo de sonido, sabe que si no interviene, la misión puede verse estropeada y no puede darse el lujo de hacerlo. Empieza a caminar a un lugar en el cual pueda ver qué es lo que está pasando y, cuando tiene a la pareja justo al frente suyo, puede ver como las fracciones de Riss se endurecen y palpa su odio hacia él.

—Deshazte de él Riss —ordena él sabiendo que si no lo hace, todo estará perdido. Riss parpadea un par de veces y se espabila de las sensaciones y recuerdos que, bien o mal, la sacan de sí.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no vamos a discutir en un lugar más… privado?

—No has cambiado ni una pizca jaja… sigues siendo la maldita $%&/ de siempre —ríe aún más y la sujeta de la cintura—. Pero no lo tomes a mal… me gusta que nos podamos "entender"

Riss fuerza una sonrisa e insiste en buscar un lugar menos atiborrado para aclarar "sus asuntos". Sabe que debe deshacerse de él para poder seguir con su misión. Le regala una última mirada a Alan antes de salir del club esperando poder tomar el control nuevamente de la situación.

—Tenemos un problema —Alan se comunica con el Centro mientras retoma su puesto anterior ubicado en una esquina lejana y obscura donde llama poco la atención de la gente—. Necesito un limpiador…

—¿Qué sucede Alan? —Paul -el encargado de esta misión- pregunta obviamente alterado; esta era su oportunidad de demostrar a los cabezas del Centro de que es capaz de conseguir victorias importantes para ellos y así tal vez conseguir un ascenso

—Sombras… —murmura mientras dirige su mirada al palco en donde, segundos antes, estaba sentado Rage4 y que ahora está vació. No quiere pensar que perdieron la oportunidad de un acercamiento… eso les traería grandes problemas—. El blanco cambió de posición… ¡maldita sea!

Paul apoya sus manos en la mesa de hierro en donde se encuentran los monitores y diferentes equipos en un intento, tal vez inconsciente, de descargar un poco el peso sobre sus hombros —¡Quiero a Riss ahí!, ¡AHORA!

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del club, Riss sube al automóvil. Favorecida por la falta de luz y testigos que puedan presenciar lo que está por hacer, permite que el tipo se le acerque lo suficiente como para poner fin a su vida. Sus manos ásperas la sujetan de la nuca mientras su boca choca con la de ella sin piedad.

De repente, de entre el silencio perturbado por gemidos, emana un grito atestado de dolor que se queda prisionero en el interior del automóvil. Riss empuja el cuerpo del hombre hasta que éste choca contra la guantera y parabrisas, ahora bañados en sangre al igual que las manos de la morena. Los ojos del tipo, aún llenos de conciencia, se fijan en los de Riss y la paralizan, además de que sus manos, aún con vestigios de vida, la logran sujetar con fuerza del cuello, restándole poco a poco el aire.

Riss regresa en sí el momento en el que el vidrio del automóvil se quiebra en mil pedazos y el cuerpo del hombre cae sobre ella totalmente despojado de vida. Luego siente como es tironeada por el brazo hacia las afueras del auto.

—¿Estás bien? —Riss despega su mirada del cuerpo inerte en el interior del vehículo y la fija en Alan, quién, con una de sus manos, limpia de forma afectuosa los remanentes de sangre en su rostro y cuello. Suavemente remueve el dispositivo de sonido que Riss tiene ubicado en su nuca, al igual que el suyo: no quiere que el Centro sea testigo de la situación que, hasta cierto punto, es incomprensible para ellos.

Riss se frota el cuello enrojecido por el fuerte agarre del cual fue víctima y trata de simular que todo está bajo control. Pero su rostro, pálido y desencajado demuestra lo contrario. —Estoy bien —sus palabras se acallan al sentir como las manos de Alan, cálidas en contraste con su piel erizada por el frío, tratan de eliminar los salpicones de sangre de su rostro.

—Ponte esto —Alan le tiende su chaqueta pero Riss niega con la cabeza alejándose un tanto de él. No quiere sentirse débil, vulnerable. Ella se acerca nuevamente al automóvil y aún más al cadáver. Con rabia y fuerza arranca parte de su camisa y se frota las manos frenéticamente, tratando de despojarse de la sangre hasta casi lastimarse las manos.

Al verla frotarse las manos con tanta desesperación y vehemencia, Alan cree ver a aquella niña cuya infancia consistió en golpizas y abusos de todo tipo proporcionados por su padrastro y otros tantos hombres que no supieron respetarla y amarla.

Hasta ahora las lágrimas lograron estar resguardadas tras la fortaleza de sus ojos, pero mediante el paso de los segundos, las memorias de su adolescencia la atropellan. Ahora éstas empiezan a caer de manera atropellada por su rostro.

Finalmente, volteando repentinamente, Riss lanza el trapo ensangrentado hacia el automóvil dejando escapar, junto a éste, un grito naciente de sus entrañas. Su cuerpo se agacha velozmente y alcanza una botella orillada en el filo de la calle: ésta también choca contra el automóvil haciéndose trisas.

Alan, impactado por la reacción de Riss, se queda estático durante algunos segundos, pero al verla perder el balance y caer a causa de la fuerza y rapidez con la que arroja cosas por los aires, se arrodilla y trata de abrazarla.

—¡¿Por qué? —grita ella, con la voz áspera, cuestionante, demandante. Quisiera poder golpearlo, descargar su rabia y dolor en él o tal vez, viéndolo de forma distinta, hacerlo parte de su sufrimiento.

Él la sujeta con más fuerza, aguantando el descargue de golpes que lo arremeten. Intenta calmarla, liberarla un poco de aquella pena que la aplasta. Sabe que lo único que puede hacer ahora es estar ahí para ella, tratar de quitar un poco aquel peso intolerable que carga sobre sus hombros, pero nada parece resultar.

—No poseo aquella respuesta Riss… —le susurra suavemente al oído mientras la mece suavemente hacia delante y atrás.

Alan nunca ha sido la mejor persona para consolar a alguien debido a su propia lucha interna, a su propio dolor, pero ahora, al tener a la morena entre sus brazos, sabe que aquel contacto mutuo los sana a ambos. Y es que en aquellos momentos de vulnerabilidad, de dolor, de desenmascarar al verdadero yo –en ambos casos-, su cercanía es lo que apacigua la tormenta.

Un grito de furia resuena en el ACDM. Y es que no es para menos: talvez la misión más importante de toda la carrera de Paul se vio estropeada por los acontecimientos ocurridos minutos antes.

Jimmy, desde su puesto detrás de los paneles de control, observa como el agente de nivel 5 se descarga con lo que encuentra a su paso. Él entiende su frustración mas no puede tolerar aquel despliegue de emociones delante de todos los operativos involucrados en la misión, de manera que, tomando determinación, se pone de pie y se acerca al agente despotricado.

—Sólo cálmate Paul

—¿Qué me calme?, ¿qué me clame? —sus ojos negros brillan con incredulidad y enojo— ¡No tengo ni un maldito motivo para hacerlo!

Las personas que están trabajando a su alrededor empiezan a murmurar entre ellos cosa que molesta a Paul en grado extremo.

—¡Lárguense, lárguense todos!

—No Paul, quien se irá de aquí si no se calma eres tú —es obvio para todos los allí presentes que el tono y actitud pasiva e intransigente de Jimmy tiene un efecto contraproducente en el jefe de esta operación

—¡No me jodas Jimmy! —su mano temblorosa por la rabia lo señala—. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de todo lo que esta misión significaba para mí?

—Siempre hay la posibilidad de fracasar Paul, hoy simplemente recordamos que las cosas no siempre salen a la perfección

—El fracaso no era una opción para esta misión, simplemente no lo era

—No fue tu culpa ni tampoco la de los demás involucrados en la misión, fueron factores externos y poco predecibles

Paul inhala con vehemencia y luego apoya sus puños en el escritorio. Fijando su ardiente mirada en la superficie metálica del mismo, trata de retomar el control. Esto simplemente no le puede estar pasando…

21. [Sorpresas

Mayo—1997]

… Riss se encuentra estudiando en la biblioteca del Centro cuando Alan se le aproxima. Ella alza la vista un momento del libro que está leyendo y luego lo pone boca a bajo sobre la pila de textos que están en su escritorio.

— ¿Arte? —le pregunta él dubitativamente

—No viniste a criticar mis intereses literarios, ¿o sí? —le dice ella mientras retoma su lectura

Después de un corto silencio, Alan le dice, —Has que Margaret te dé algo lindo para vestir… vas a venir conmigo a cenar —él repasa los dedos por el margen del escritorio de madera mientras se lo dice

— ¿A cenar… contigo? —le dice ella con total incredulidad

—Te espero en una hora… —él le regala una última mirada y luego desaparece de la biblioteca

Riss se queda mirándolo por algunos segundos y luego al libro que tiene en su mano…

22. [Gracias

Noviembre-1998]

Riss se encuentra sentada con una manta a su alrededor. Sus ojos se encuentran cerrados y sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Alan.

Ya está amaneciendo y la luz del sol se abre paso por la ventana delantera de la avioneta en la que están viajando. Uno de los rayos de luz despierta a Riss de su breve y ligero sueño. Ella dirige su atención a Alan, el cual yace en una camilla durmiendo. Realmente está preocupada por él. La noche anterior había recibido un disparo en el pecho y era un milagro que siguiera con vida. Ella lo toma de la mano y acaricia su cabello castaño esperando que despierte. Sabe que no lo hará, no después de tener toda la medicación que tiene en el cuerpo. Riss ve su reloj y se da cuenta de que ya son más de cinco horas desde que dejaron Moscú y a toda la locura con ella. Apoya su cabeza junto al brazo de Alan y cierra los ojos, quiere dormir un poco, también tiene algunas heridas de menos gravedad y necesita algo de descanso. Horas después llegan a Sumí donde miembros de su equipo los están esperando. Llevan inmediatamente a Alan a una clínica perteneciente al Centro para que lo atiendan.

La herida es de gravedad por lo que necesita quedarse un par de noches bajo observación. Esto es un problema para el resto del equipo que debe regresar a Estados Unidos ese mismo día.

Víctor, el segundo al mando en la misión, ordena que el equipo debe regresar y que máximo una persona puede quedarse con Alan y regresar cuando esté mejor. Riss se ofrece, pero él no le deja, ella debe seguir con su trabajo y el que Alan esté herido no cambia los planes, no por lo menos para Víctor.

—No Riss, te necesitamos en el Centro para que sigas con lo planeado —le dice él mientras toma su café en la mano

Ella no le dice nada, sabe que no habrá nada ni nadie que lo convenza de lo contrario.

—Sam, tú te quedarás con Alan —Víctor se pone de pie y todo el equipo después de él, —los demás preparen sus cosas, salimos en un par de horas

Cuando falta poco para que partan Riss se da una vuelta por la clínica.

—Hola —le saluda ella a Alan, el cual está semi-sentado comiendo

—Hola… pensé que ya se iban —le dice él a Riss, ella se acerca a él y lo ayuda con la comida, al parecer estaba teniendo problemas

—Mmm, falta poco… ¿qué tal el brazo?

—Duele, pero viviré —ella lo calla con una cucharada de sopa y luego con otras hasta que termina de alimentarlo

—Hey… quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste, realmente no debías

—No tienes que agradecerme…—le dice Alan mientras se acomoda un poco

—Esa bala estaba destinada a mí, por supuesto que debo agradecerte…— le dice ella mientras señala su herida, —salvaste mi vida Alan, otra vez… ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, fue algo que hice sin pensarlo…—su incómodo silencio y miradas penetrantes son interrumpidos por Sam

—Hey Riss, te están esperando —le dice él a su amiga mientras entra a la habitación y se para al frente de la ventana de la misma

—Cuídate…—le dice Alan mientras pone su mano sobre la de la morena

—Descansa… debes reponerte rápido, hay un mundo de trabajo que hacer en casa… —le dice ella mientras se pone de pie

Sam la regresa a ver y se despide con una sonrisa, ella asiente y luego dirige su mirada nuevamente a Alan.

—Ya vete, estaré bien…—Riss asiente y luego deja la habitación.

Pocos segundos después Sam la ve corriendo hacia la Van en la que está todo el equipo…

23. [Ab Irato

Febrero-1999]

Riss lleva al Centro por la tarde. Todos sus amigos ahí la saludan y ella se queda unos momentos intercambiando palabras con Jimmy mientras él la entera de los chismes que se ha perdido en todo ese tiempo de no pasar por ahí.

—Es simple mujer, debes venir más a menudo

—Sabes que no es algo que me agrade y si puedo evitarlo, mejor

—Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña —Riss le sonríe, —no en serio, ¿cuándo me invitas a tu dulce morada? —continúa el con una gran sonrisa

—Jimmy…—le dice ella alzando la ceja del modo en el que sólo ella puede

—Oye, debo regresar a trabajar… pero nos vemos luego…—le dice él mientras ve a su reloj tratando de esquivar la mirada de Riss

—Sí, debo ir a hablar con la jefa, parece que tiene algo interesante para mí…—Ella se pone en movimiento y se dirige a la oficina de Margaret.

En el camino se cruza con una muchacha que nunca antes había visto junto con Douglas, uno de los cabeceras del Centro al igual que Alan.

La muchacha debe tener unos dieciocho años y le recuerda tanto a sí misma. Riss se queda unos momentos parada en el pasillo mientras que Douglas y la muchacha siguen caminando en la otra dirección a la suya. Él la regresa a ver momentáneamente y le sonríe. Riss asiente y continúa con su camino sacudiéndose de la breve impresión que le causó ver a aquella chica.

Margaret no se encuentra en su oficina sino que en los balcones superiores a las áreas de entrenamiento.

Ella se acerca a Margaret y la saluda.

—Lamento no haber venido antes… pensé que no necesitarías los informes…

—No, realmente no los necesitamos…—ella está viendo a los estudiantes en la zona de práctica de tiroteo, Riss también se acerca a la vitrina y los ve con atención. Muchos de los chicos y chicas son totales desconocidos para ella.

— ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar? —le dice ella finalmente mientras acomoda sus brazos en su espalda parándose más erguida de lo que estaba, mostrando su intimidante altura

— ¿Qué ves en ellos Riss? —ella procede nuevamente a verlos, pero esta vez los estudia cuidadosamente

—Son sólo chicos Margaret…—le dice ella viajando con su mirada nuevamente hacia ella

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sé que vas a cancelar a algunos de ese grupo… puedo notar su repulsión hacia lo que están haciendo, su miedo… —le dice ella con sinceridad

— ¿Harías algo para impedir que los cancelara?

—No está en mis manos decidir si son o no lo suficientemente buenos para esta institución

—Si te doy la oportunidad de salvarlos, ¿lo harías?

—Sí…—le dice Riss algo sorprendida por la pregunta, '¿se esta volviendo compasiva?'. Antes, cualquier persona, hombre o mujer que no estuviera adaptándose al ritmo y forma de vida del Centro era cancelado, ¿por qué cambiarían las cosas ahora?

—Te estoy ofreciendo un puesto entre nosotros Riss, has cumplido con excelencia tu papel de asesina y ahora queremos algo más para ti, algo en lo que nos seas más útil…

—Creo que sólo hay una respuesta para esa pregunta… ¿verdad?, aún así no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué ahora, en especial después del incidente con RAGE 4… una promoción es lo que menos me esperaba

—No hemos cuestionado tus habilidades, al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quién tomó las riendas del asunto y concluyó el trabajo. Tus instintos, tu habilidad por compartimentar y desfogar tu naturaleza iracunda cuando la necesitas… Riss… —ella pausa, pondera y la mira directo a los ojos, mas lo que encuentra ahí la detiene, la deja a la deriva

—¿Cuál es mi misión? —Riss espera que la aspereza de su voz sea un mitigador suficiente de su breve pérdida de balance, el silencio indica lo contrario

Margaret le señala a un chico que está ejercitando junto a sus compañeros, —Lo entrenarás como te entrenaron a ti… estará bajo observación dos semanas, ese es tu plazo para convertirlo en alguien funcional, sino será cancelado.

—Margaret …—comienza mas se detiene sin decir más, su afán por explicar su reacción será inútil, la deja alejarse sin impedimentos verbales ni físicos

—Ab Irato —susurra antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta

'A impulsos de ira…' piensa Riss mientras observa al muchacho despojarse de los auriculares aislantes del sonido y disparar sin reflexión a la figura en frente suyo. Sabe que en aquel mundo su supervivencia, como la de aquel desaliñado muchacho, pende de brutos instintos; refinarlos hasta el punto de dejarlos desprovistos de su raison d'être sería suicida…

24. [Sorpresas, II

Mayo—1997]

… Después de que Margaret le consiguiera algo apropiado que ponerse para la velada con Alan, ella lo espera ansiosa en su cuarto. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo se siente ilusionada y animada. Sus ojos brillan como no lo han hecho desde que era pequeña.

Alan la lleva a un restaurante fino a las afueras de la ciudad.

Después de tantos meses de estar bajo tierra, sentir el aire frío de la noche en el rostro es realmente emocionante.

—Es difícil creer que estoy aquí… —le dice Riss a Alan mientras se sienta y acomoda una servilleta en su regazo

—Has recorrido un largo camino —le dice él

—Es verdad. Ahora me siento… feliz —le dice ella bajando un tanto incómoda la mirada

— ¿En serio?…—Riss se da cuenta de que Alan saca una caja de madera y la pone sobre la mesa, junto a ella, —es para ti

Riss sonríe alegremente, nunca nadie se había molestado en darle nada. Sus ojos danzan a lo largo de la caja y luego la abre. Su mirada se torna gélida y su sonrisa se desvanece por completo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le dice ella en un susurro casi auditible mientras cierra la tapa de la caja

—Hay un hombre moreno que está sentado justo detrás mío. En su portafolio hay unos códigos que necesito. Consíguelos

— ¿Cómo? —su respiración se agita, su cuerpo pierde la fuerza

Alan continúa, mientras bebe de su cáliz escarlata —La última puerta del baño de mujeres tiene un hoyo en la pared. Te estaré esperando afuera —Riss lo ve con disgusto

Ella se saca los zapatos de taco y carga la pistola, espera hasta que Alan se vaya y toma un momento para componerse… es momento de desatar a la bestia…

Se mueve rápidamente pero nadie en el restaurante la nota, es, al fin de cuentas, una dama más de las tantas distribuidas en el tablero. Se para a algunos pasos de la mesa de su objetivo. Uno. Dos. Ambos acolites caen. El eco se acompaña de un silencio mortuorio en el salón, esto tan solo por algunos segundos. En pocos instantes el pánico explota.

— ¡Ábrelo!— le dice ella apuntándolo con la pistola. Su voz sobre los gritos de la gente que se empuja en un afán por evacuar el restorán

—Perra, considérate muerta…—ronronea él mientras ve como por el pasillo inferior suben sus hombres

Sus latidos marcan su paso: Bumbum, una mirada más a su víctima. Bumbum, presiona el gatillo. Bumbum, recupera el portafolio ensangrentado de las manos. Bumbum, corre esquivando balas con una destino en mente. Bumbum, una puerta, su salida. Su corazón se detiene, la ventana del último cubículo del baño de mujeres está cubierta por ladrillos.

Ella siente la desesperación recorrer su cuerpo mientras coge lo que necesita y lo guarda en un lugar seguro. Corre hacia la cocina del restaurante esquivando las balas de los hombres que vio bajo el pasillo minutos antes. Se lanza sobre uno de los mesones cayendo detrás de este guareciéndose del fuego provocado por aquellos tipos.

Ella se acuesta en el suelo y le dispara en la pierna a uno de los hombres haciéndolo caer al suelo, luego se incorpora y trata de llegarle al otro pero no lo logra. Él carga una bazuca y en el proceso Riss logra deslizarse por el canal de la basura cayendo a un tanque de la misma, desde ahí oye los frenos de un carro rechinando sobre el pavimento mojado por la lluvia, ella corre hacia éste mientras desde una ventanilla de la cocina le dispara el hombre que quedó ileso.

Minutos después, o quizás horas, Riss camina furiosa por los pasillos del Centro tratando de alcanzar cuanto antes la oficina de Alan. Cuando llega a ella entra abruptamente y le lanza el objeto que Alan le había pedido que tomara, él lo cacha antes de que caiga al suelo mientras Riss aprovecha para abalanzarse sobre él y cachetearlo.

—¡Tú sabías! —le grita mientras lo cachetea, —maldito —Riss siente la fuerza de Alan en sus muñecas mientras cae junto a él al suelo

—Necesitábamos saber si podías improvisar. Lo hiciste y se acabó —le dice él desde encima suyo

—No soy la máquina que ustedes quieren que sea. Yo no puedo hacer eso

Su forcejeo es constante, pero se debilita con el pasar de los segundos. Alan la mira a los ojos y se da cuenta de las lágrimas en ellos. Por instinto más que por lógica, él libera sus muñecas y desliza con suavidad sus manos entre los dedos aún ensangrentados de Riss. Sin tener tiempo siquiera de reaccionar a aquella demostración de ternura él atrapa sus labios ahora salados; la tosquedad con la que explora su boca se equipara a la fuerza con la cual aferra y clava sus manos al suelo frío. De los labios de Riss logra escapar un suave gemido y el asalto termina abruptamente, poniéndose de pie con agilidad Alan libera el cuerpo de Riss el cual treme por la mezcla de deseo y frío.

—No soy una asesina… —le dice ella fuertemente mientras se pone de pie tratando de aparentar compostura

—En el momento en que crea eso serás cancelada. ¿Entendiste? —le dice él mientras voltea furioso

Riss lo hiela con sus témpanos azules y luego sale azotado la puerta de su oficina.

III. —

25. [Kroviak

Octubre, 2000]

Los meses también transcurren para Riss.

Las cosas no han cambiado mucho en estas últimas semanas. Siguen siendo el mismo infierno de siempre. La única diferencia es que ahora ella también es parte del diablo que la dirige.

Su última misión ocurrió algunos días antes en Miami.

Aquella ocasión fue una de las pocas en las que ella se vio obligada a dirigir un pequeño grupo de trabajo. Por lo general trabajaba sola y así lo prefiere, mientras menos personas menos margen de errores; ese es su lema pero esta vez tuvo que dejarlo de lado.

Junto a ella se encontraba JK (su pupilo) y un par de chicos más.

Era una misión complicada sobre narcotráfico de armas y en debían conseguir la información de la ubicación de los depósitos de éstas y, si era posible, más datos sobre el cabecilla que estaba detrás de todo esto.

Bajo su mando, atacaron una oficina de distribución del producto y consiguieron obtener todo lo que buscaban, pero a cuestas de la vida de JK.

De regreso al Centro, Kroviak, el testigo que Riss había logrado "conseguir" en la oficina de Miami, está siendo preparado para el interrogatorio.

Vince y Alan están en la oficina de operaciones viendo a Kroviak a través de una TV.

—Llámala… —le dice Vince a Alan mientras hace un zoom en la imagen.

Él obedece y va en busca de Riss, la cual está en su oficina trabajando en el caso.

—Es hora…—le dice él desde atrás, cuando se dispone a salir Riss lo detiene

— ¿Alguna vez has deseado matar **realmente** a alguien? —le dice ella aún sentada

—Sí lo he hecho… ¿por qué?

—Porque **realmente** quiero matar a Kroviak —le dice ella

—Sé que estás mal por lo de JK, pero no estás autorizada a hacer nada más que interrogarlo…

—Era un buen chico y un buen amigo —le dice ella mientras se pone de pie, —te pido que me dejes a mí acabar con su vida… cuando sea hora

—No mezcles las emociones con esto Riss

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que no debo mezclar las emociones

—No te dejaré matarlo —él voltea para salir de ahí pero Riss lo sujeta por el antebrazo deteniéndolo

—Alan, nunca te he pedido nada… por favor, déjame_hacer_esto

—La venganza no es una alternativa Riss, la respuesta sigue siendo no —ella lo deja ir enfurecida, luego aparece ante los ojos de él y de Vince en la sala de interrogatorios con Kroviak.

Ella se sienta en una silla al frente de la de él, sube su pierna hasta apoyar la punta de su taco en el apoyabrazos de la silla de Kroviak a unos pocos milímetros de los dedos del mismo.

Ella lo intimida con su mirada matadora y luego le sonríe maliciosamente. Se está divirtiendo.

—Habla— ronronea ella furiosa

—No tengo nada que de…—de repente el taco de Riss que estaba apoyado a la silla lo golpea fuertemente en uno de lo pómulos, su pie regresa a la posición anterior y ella cruza los brazos

Kroviak la ve por algunos segundos y luego escupe un poco de sangre.

— ¿Decías?

—No hablaré —le dice él.

Ella termina usando nuevamente su pie para infligir dolor, lo sostiene fuertemente contra su garganta asfixiándolo, luego lo suelta y lo vuelve a golpear, esta vez más fuerte en la otra mejilla.

—¡Habla!

Desde la habitación contigua la ven Vince y Alan, ellos también están impresionados con su prisionero, si Riss no lo hace hablar por las "buenas" entonces deberán usar la fuerza

—Te lo pondré fácil, cada pregunta que no respondas será un hueso roto para ti —le dice ella con malicia en su rostro, — ¿para quién era el cargamento de armas que tenías en los contenedores? —él se queda en silencio, Riss se pone de pie y con brusquedad rompe uno de sus dedos de su mano

—¡Está bien, está bien! —retoma un poco de aire y continúa, —eran para un hombre llamado Shapirov… —después de eso Kroviak responde todas y cada una de las preguntas de Riss. Ella satisfecha lo deja en la sala con todas sus múltiples heridas.

Se dirige al cuarto contiguo donde están sus compañeros y lanza sobre la mesa un contenedor de un mini-disc con todas las respuestas de Kroviak en él.

Alan la ve y siente su furia, ella alza la ceja y luego sale del despacho sin decir una palabra.

—Déjala —le dice Vince sin hacer contacto visual con Alan, él sólo asiente y se pone a trabajar nuevamente.

IV. —

26. [Caden

Octubre 2000]

Es una noche fría de Octubre.

Riss se encuentra todavía trabajando en el Centro cuando Bryan entra a su oficina.

—Hola linda —le saluda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

—Hey Bry… —Riss lo regresa a ver por algunos segundos y luego vuelve a su trabajo

—Pensé que irías a cenar con James…—le dice él mientras revisa las armas de Riss que se encuentran sobre su escritorio, al fin y al cabo ese era su trabajo

—Mhhm, se me presentó un inconveniente…—le dice ella dejando que su cuerpo se relaje por un momento en su asiento, —probé la 9mm que me diste ayer, funciona a la perfección —le dice ella mientras ve a su viejo amigo acomodando las armas.

Ella le sonríe demostrándole el gran cariño que le tiene, después de todo él es como su padre.

Él la ve fijamente a los ojos y luego niega con la cabeza, sabe que algo no está del todo bien.

—No fue un inconveniente el que no te dejó ir a cenar, ¿verdad? —le dice él mientras voltea la silla en la que está sentada Riss para poderla ver directamente a los ojos, —fue Alan…

Las fracciones de Riss se tornan duras y hostiles, pero luego de algunos momentos se relajan y terminan regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—No…—susurra ella

—No puedes engañarle a un viejo

— ¿De qué hablas Bryan? —le dice ella volteando nuevamente hacia su computador

—Tú lo sigues queriendo, no hay porqué esconderlo —Riss deja que sus manos reposen a los costados del teclado y baja la cabeza, —creo que igual deberías ir a cenar… tal vez te ayude a despejar la cabeza, a demás James es un buen chico

—No puedo hacerlo Bry… no quiero engañarlo

—Entonces díselo, merece saber la verdad

Riss lo ve seriamente y asiente, tiene razón, no tiene por qué engañarle a nadie ni forzarse a hacer algo que no quiere por puro compromiso.

Luego de hablar con James, Riss se dirige al polígono de tiro que hay en el Centro.

Practica tiro al blanco por algunos momentos, necesita despejar la cabeza y esto definitivamente la ayuda a hacerlo. Cuando termina se sienta en una de las bancas a los costados del polígono, apoya su cabeza a la pared y al alzar la vista se da cuenta de que Vince y Margaret la están viendo desde uno de los balcones superiores. Intercambia miradas algunos momentos con Vince y luego se retira de aquel lugar, necesita ir a casa.

Maneja por las calles de la ciudad sin percatarse de que está excediendo el límite de velocidad. De repente, sin que ella lo espere una persona cruza la calle sin percatarse de que su auto está a pocos metros para impactarla. El sonido de las llantas rechinando sobre el asfalto mojado hace que la persona que está cruzando la calle voltee.

Todo pasa en cámara lenta. Lo único que Riss puede ver antes del impacto es un par de ojos verdes cristalinos y un rostro con la inocencia y la hermosura de un ángel. Luego el pequeño y delgado cuerpo colisiona con el automóvil de Riss y su cabeza choca contra el parabrisas rompiéndolo.

Riss sale de su auto sin poder creer todavía lo que acaba de pasar, ve a la persona ahora tendida en el pavimento mojado y se da cuenta de que es una muchacha de no más de diecisiete años, tal vez menos. La toma entre sus brazos y con movimientos frenéticos revisa si sigue respirando, en efecto lo hace, en ese momento escucha varios gritos al otro lado de la calle, de donde la chica había emergido minutos antes, provienen de un grupo de pandilleros.

Riss los ve por algunos segundos y se da cuenta del por qué la chica estaba corriendo, estaba tratando de escaparse del grupo de hombres que ahora corren hacia ella.

Riss siente la cólera navegar por su cuerpo, se incorpora y saca su arma de su espalda. Los muchachos que corrían hacia ella se para en donde están, al ver que ella saca una pistola comienzan a retroceder torpemente mientras ella sigue avanzando con toda la intención de acabar con su vida, de repente algo se lo impide; el recuerdo del día en que mató a aquellos policías regresa a su cabeza y la sacude haciéndola ver lo que está por hacer, la vida de quienes está por acabar; son sólo chicos como ella lo era y aunque merezcan un castigo, no será ella la que se los imparta.

—Lárguense —les grita fuertemente, ellos obedecen y Riss se concentra nuevamente en la muchacha tendida en el suelo, debe llevarla al hospital cuanto antes.

Maneja rápida pero cautelosamente hacia uno de los hospitales que tienen contacto con el Centro. No puede llevar a la chica a un hospital convencional, serían demasiadas preguntas que no puede contestar y además la podrían hasta llevar presa… por lo menos en este lugar los tediosos cuestionarios y procedimientos clásicos de los hospitales podrían evitarse y la chica sería atendida inclusive mejor que en cualquier establecimiento médico.

Horas después.

Riss se encuentras sentada frente a la cama del hospital en el que yace la chica todavía inconsciente. La mira fijamente como tratando de obtener una respuesta del porqué siente la necesidad imperiosa de estar ahí, junto a ella. No ha podido dejar el establecimiento desde que llegó ahí horas antes con la chica al borde de la muerte.

La culpabilidad y el remordimiento la aturden. Sabe que fue, en gran parte, su culpa; no pudo controlar sus emociones y las desfogó aplastando el acelerador y ahora una chica está gravemente herida por su error.

Aún así hay algo de sí que la obliga a mantener la mente fría, esa parte de sí que amortigua todos sus crímenes cometidos y ahora le susurra al oído que se aleje de ahí. Pero no puede, no puede dejarla ahí como si nada hubiese pasado, debe ayudarla.

Su mirada deambula por la habitación hasta enfocarse en la chaqueta de jean que traía puesta la chica la noche anterior. Se acerca y la toma entre sus manos, saca unos papeles del bolsillo y se los guarda en su abrigo de cuero.

Se levanta rápidamente y se dispone a salir de la habitación, le regala una mirada más a la chica que yace en su cama durmiendo y camina hacia el pasillo.

A primera hora en la mañana llama a la galería y le avisa a su asistente que no podrá ir en los próximos días por problemas personales y que se debe hacer cargo de la misma hasta que ella regrese.

Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo con el Centro, cómo quisiera poder hacerlo pero sabe que eso no es más que una lejana e imposible ilusión. Es más, debe pasar por ahí para identificar a la muchacha que atropelló la noche anterior.

Cuando se encuentra ahí se dispone a hacer uso de sus habilidades informáticas para sacar toda la información servible sobre la chica.

Riss conecta su celular a su procesador de alta tecnología y descarga las imágenes del rostro que había sacado de la muchacha la noche anterior. El proceso de personalización demora algunos segundos pero luego encuentra al archivo de vida de la muchacha.

Riss lo abre y espera a que se cargue la información en su pantalla. Todo lo que necesitaba saber de la joven se encontraba ahí, desde su nombre hasta su trabajo actual.

—Caden Tucker Richardson…— según los datos que aparecen en la pantalla la chica tiene 18 años recién cumplidos, aunque ante los ojos de Riss parecía todavía una niña.

Riss se desliza con su silla hacia el panel que está justo detrás suyo e ingresa la dirección que se encuentra en la otra pantalla junto a los demás datos de la chica, en poquísimo tiempo aparece un mapa detallado de la zona y la agente ubica rápidamente el lugar en donde Caden vive. Presiona suavemente su dedo índice en la pantalla justo sobre el edificio esquematizado en el que se supone vive la chica y aparece una visión más detallada del lugar, los planos indican que el edificio consta de ocho departamentos mal distribuidos y de un tamaño inhumanamente pequeño a los cuales se llega por un pequeño pasillo escaleras arriba.

Involuntariamente siente pena por la muchacha, sabe lo que es vivir en la pobreza y las consecuencias que ésta puede acarrear si se encuentra en su camino con una persona tan confundida como Riss lo era, pero por suerte, según los datos recién leídos, esta chica hacía lo posible por sobrevivir limpia y dignamente.

Riss se empuja hacia atrás y regresa su atención a la otra pantalla con la demás información. Mientras más lee más siente como un nudo en su garganta se va formando hasta que decide que es suficiente por hoy, que sabe demasiado como para sentirse tranquila y que definitivamente la embarró al haber conducido en ese estado.

Caden despierta lentamente del efecto de la anestesia, abre débilmente los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar, desearía seguir durmiendo pero el sonido de una conversación la invita a despertar por completo.

Intenta un par de veces despejar el aturdimiento que siente sobre sus párpados y cuando logra abrirlos por completo se encuentra con una realidad desconocida para ella.

Inspecciona la habitación si entender que pasó realmente mientras estuvo dormida y se da cuenta de que está en una habitación de hospital por obvias razones.

Cuando apenas despertó sintió unas leves punzadas en la cabeza pero ahora el dolor se intensifica y se une con el de su pierna indiscutiblemente rota.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro. Está asustada. Lo único que recuerda es haber estado escapando de un grupo de maleantes y… claro, fue arrollada por un automóvil, ahora lo recuerda: la inyección de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo mientras ve la peligrosa proximidad de un par de ojos azules, la sensación de ser levantada por los aires y finalmente una completa negrura.

Caden se seca las lágrimas y dirige su atención hacia la ventana de la habitación, afuera se encuentra un doctor y una mujer conversando, los mismos que la despertaron.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos Riss voltea y se da cuenta de que tiene un par de ojos clavados en sus espaldas, ella asiente en dirección al médico y luego voltea para entrar nuevamente a la habitación.

—Veo que ya despertaste… —Riss dice en un tono demasiado suave y sutil, casi como si no se tratara de ella hablando

La muchacha no puede mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo, se desmorona nuevamente y comienza a llorar como una niña avergonzada por algo malo que hizo.

Riss la ve con cuestionamiento y luego se acerca a ella.

Para ser una persona que ha visto e impartido tanto sufrimiento y dolor, esta es la primera vez que realmente lo siente dentro de sus huesos, como un calambre intolerable con la finalidad de derribarla.

—Yo… lo lamento, sé que fue mi culpa y… —la muchacha continúa con la mirada gacha

—No, nada de eso… la culpa fue mía

— ¿Cómo podré pagar todo esto? —la vergüenza que emana de sus palabras son fácilmente palpables por Riss y ella se siente realmente como un perro

—Tú no debes preocuparte, yo me haré cargo de todo… mi nombre es Rebecca —le dice ella con una leve sonrisa, realmente no lo entiende, le es imposible utilizar su coraza de hierro con esta chica y eso la asusta

—Caden, Caden Tucker —le dice la muchachita mientras seca nuevamente sus lágrimas

—Lo lamento Caden, en serio lo lamento —ella asiente levemente y luego vuelve a descansar su cabeza en la pila de almohadas que sostienen su cuerpo en una posición algo incómoda, según la opinión de Riss, —mira, no voy a poder quedarme mucho tiempo, pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame a este número —Riss anota en un papel el número de su móvil y se lo deja en la mesa de descanso junto al teléfono, entiende que probablemente la chica se sienta incómoda con su presencia y decide que lo mejor es dejarla sola —te dejaré descansar… —susurra Riss sin saber qué más decirle

—Hasta luego y… perdón —Caden sube por fin la mirada y la conecta con la de la agente, la cual simplemente asiente con una sonrisa y sale de la habitación.

Caden se encuentra durmiendo apaciblemente cuando Riss llega a su habitación. Sin hacer ruido se acerca a ella y le pone un peluche al pie de la cama en un lugar en el que no la incomode.

Aunque Riss iba con la intención de verla decide que lo mejor es irse para no despertarla y tal vez volver luego de un rato cuando probablemente esté despierta. Con esta idea camina hacia la salida y justo cuando se dispone a salir oye la dulce voz de Caden.

—Hey… —le dice ella suavemente mientras abre los ojos

Riss voltea y le sonríe, —Lamento haberte despertado… —le dice con algo de vergüenza

—Descuida… ¿qué es eso?... —le dice ella con una sonrisa picarona mientras ve el peluche cerca de sus pies

—Es para ti… espero que te guste… —le dice Riss mientras camina lentamente hasta llegar al sillón al otro lado de la habitación

— ¿Para mí?... gracias… —le dice Caden mientras lo inspecciona con la mirada

Inevitablemente a Riss esa frase y ese brillo en los ojos le traen recuerdos algo amargos del día en que salió a cenar con Alan.

—E el primer regalo que alguien me hace en mucho tiempo… no tenías que molestarte —le dice Caden mientras acerca el peluche para abrazarlo

—No es nada… y dime, ¿cómo estás?

—Mejorando, por lo menos eso espero… debo regresar a trabajar y - oh por Dios ¡lo había olvidado! —la dulce sonrisa en su rostro se convierte en una expresión de total espanto, —hoy era mi último plazo para pagarle al dueño del departamento en el que vivo… oh Dios que voy a hacer

—Si quieres puedo ir por ti… es lo menos que puedo hacer

—No puedo pedirte que lo hagas, has hecho tanto por mí que-

—Hey, por mi culpa es que estás aquí así que déjame compensarte… sólo dime donde vives y el nombre del propietario de tu departamento… —Riss sabe perfectamente en donde vive, pero claro, no puede hacérselo saber.

Con dudas pero sin poder hacer nada más al respecto, Caden le da los datos que Riss necesita para poder encontrar al dueño de su departamento.

—No te preocupes… vas a ver que no va a pasar nada… —le dice Riss doblando el papel y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su jean

—Gracias Beck… ¿te puedo llamar así verdad?

—Ehmm, sí… claro, llámame como quieras —le dice Riss después de entrar en razón de que **ese** se supone que es su nombre, —ahora debo irme… no queremos que pierdas tu departamento, ¿o sí? —ella le guiña el ojo y luego camina hacia la puerta

—Hey ¿Beck? —Riss voltea y la ve esperando a que hable, —te prometo que apenas salga de aquí te pagaré, no sé como porque probablemente ya haya perdido mi trabajo… pero lo haré

—Tú sólo preocúpate de recuperarte, de lo demás me encargo yo… —Caden asiente, Riss le devuelve la sonrisa y nuevamente voltea hacia la puerta con la intención de irse, la ve por algunas milésimas de segundo y luego se aleja del hospital.

Riss maneja hacia la dirección que Caden la había dado minutos antes en el hospital preparándose psicológicamente para el probable impacto que le puede causar regresar a los barrios que ella solía frecuentar años antes, cuando todavía era una más de los miles de jóvenes perdidos en un mundo de dificultades.

Al llegar a la dirección que tiene en el papel y grabada en su memoria se da cuenta de que es peor de lo que el mapa virtual del Centro le mostró el otro día, pero aún así era mucho mejor de lo que **ella** tenía a su edad como hogar.

Se baja de su Audi plateado y se queda algunos momentos con la vista perdida en la edificación enfrente suyo, finalmente se acerca al portón de aluminio pintado de negro que obviamente conduce a los departamentos escaleras arriba.

El silencio es absoluto, ni siquiera los almacenes de la planta baja están abiertos. Todo parece muerto en esa zona y aquel edifico ya parece enterrado hace mucho tiempo.

Se acerca a la puerta de aluminio pintada de negro que conduce a los departamentos del edificio y se da cuenta que no tiene candado o algún tipo de seguridad así que se abre paso hacia los departamentos sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

Al parecer alguien de los departamentos superiores ha olvidado de sacar la basura o probablemente alguna tubería está dañada, ya que el olor es verdaderamente desagradable.

Cuando sube las escaleras hacia el número de departamento de Caden, ve que una niña de unos doce años sale por la puerta del supuesto domicilio de su amiga. La niña no le presta atención y se sienta en el suelo colgando las piernas a través de los barrotes del pasamano, cuando está dispuesta a prender el tabaco que estaba escondiendo en la manga de su saco, se da cuenta de que alguien la está observando y lo guarda nerviosamente mientras se para de la misma manera.

— ¡¿Qué? —Le pregunta la niña en un tono defensivo, en el rostro de Riss aparece una sonrisa, pero la pequeña la malinterpreta, — ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar ahí parada viéndome? —le dice furiosa

—Hey, espera... no quise enojarte —le dice Riss alzando las manos en gesto de rendición, — ¿Vives ahí?

—Hace unos días nos cambiamos a este lugar —le dice mientras imita la posición de Riss y se cruza de brazos

—Oye, están tus padres

—No —la alarmante vocecita resuena en el estrecho pasillo

—Descuida no me interesa decirles lo que estabas por hacer... realmente necesito hablar con ellos

—Mi papá me mataría si se entera que fumo

—Ya te dije que no les diré nada, sólo necesito preguntarles una cosa... además te entiendo, yo solía hacer lo mismo, no es que sea lo correcto, pero no puedo juzgarte — esa última frase parece que le brindó la confianza suficiente a la niña como para dejarla hablar con sus padres

—Toca la puerta, yo me voy a jugar por ahí —le dice a pequeña mientras baja las gradas en un pequeño trote

—Trata de dejarlo, no te hará bien... —le dice Riss antes de tocar la puerta del apartamento

—Sí claro... —la pequeña se mofa mientras desaparece

Pocos segundos después una mujer aparece por la hendija de la puerta asegurada con la cadena y le pregunta que desea.

—Necesito que me dé información sobre la persona que le alquiló este departamento, la cuestión es que pocos días antes este era el departamento de una amiga mía —la mujer le cierra la puerta lo que sorprende a Riss, pero luego oye el sonido de la cadena pasándose y la puerta se abre por completo

—Si es amiga de esa chica entonces le puede entregar sus cosas —le dice mientras camina hacia su dormitorio y sale de ahí con un par de maletas y una caja

—Necesito saber dónde vive —le dice Riss mientras toma las maletas y la pequeña caja entre sus manos y brazos

— ¿Quién?, ¿el propietario? —Riss arquea su ceja y le asiente suavemente —No lo sé, no es algo que realmente me interese, sólo sé que salió del estado y eso es todo... —le dice mientras pone sus manos sobre su gran cadera cubierta con un camisón color hueso

—Entiendo... gracias por guardar esto —le dice Riss saliendo del departamento

Carga una maleta en cada mano y la caja la sostiene entre su brazo, así baja las escaleras estrechas hasta su automóvil en cual está siendo tocado por la mano de la niña que vio hacia minutos antes, la cual al oír el sonido de la puerta de aluminio abriéndose salta del susto y se aleja algunos pasos del hermoso auto.

— ¿Es suyo? —le pregunta al ver a Riss toda cargada acercándose al Audi

—Sí —le dice dejando las cosas en el suelo y desactivando la alarma del mismo

— ¿Qué hace una persona rica en estos sitios? —la niña mueve la cabeza mientras pisa la colilla del tabaco recién fumado

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?… —le dice Riss con seriedad mientras guarda las maletas en la cajuela del auto

—Me acabé mi último cigarrillo así que… no —le dice la pequeña mientras camina de regreso a su casa

—Deja de fumar, no te hará bien

—No sé por qué me da la impresión que lo dice por experiencia

—Eres una niña inteligente, ten… cómprate golosinas, van más con tu edad —le dice Riss mientras le extiende un billete de cinco dólares

—Wow, gracias —le dice la niña mientras se guarda el billete en el bolsillo trasero de su short

Riss asiente mientras baja las gafas que están sobre su cabeza hasta dejarlas en su posición normal.

—Espero que vuelva pronto por aquí señora… —le dice la niña corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de Riss, la cual ingresa a su automóvil disponiéndose a dar una vuelta por la galería.

Cuando está más o menos por la mitad del camino su celular empieza a sonar.

—Hola…

—_Zia_…

27. [Agente a tiempo completo

Octubre 2000]

Cuando Riss llega al Centro, Jimmy le informa que la reunión para la cual Alan la llamó está a punto de acabarse. Ella se dirige a la sala de reuniones maldiciéndose por haberse demorado tanto, sabe lo incomprensivos que son en el Centro y que la típica excusa de que había tráfico no los va a calmar en lo absoluto. Entra silenciosamente y se ubica en su silla junto a la de Alan y Bryan.

Vince interrumpe su discurso unos segundos dirigiendo su atención a Riss, la cual la ve igual de seria que siempre.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le susurra Bryan con un tono amigable

—Tráfico… —le dice ella mientras se concentra en las imágenes proyectadas en la gran pared blanca de la sala de reuniones.

Sabe que aparte de Bryan, nadie va a pasar su atraso por alto, ni siquiera Alan.

—…Tienen la información necesaria en sus procesadores… salen en una hora —las luces de la sala vuelven a encenderse y la mayoría de agentes salen de la sala, —Riss quédate aquí —le ordena Vince al verla ponerse de pie

Alan la ve por algunos segundos más y luego se retira de la sala dejándolos solos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasó?

— ¿Has oído hablar de la palabra tráfico? —le dice Riss mientras apoya sus brazos sobre la mesa de reuniones

—No juegues conmigo. Ya no eres una aprendiz, eres una agente de tiempo completo y debes estar a nuestra disposición siempre —Vince deja de verla por algunos momentos y comienza a caminar por lo largo de la sala una y otra vez, —Quiero que de una vez por todas te entre en la cabeza que en este lugar no existe el libre albedrío. Te quiero aquí en las próximas 24 horas, ¿entendiste?

—Lo lamento, no volverá a suceder… —Riss le dice con suma seriedad

—Regresa a tu oficina y ponte a revisar la misión, saldrás con el resto del grupo en una hora —Vince comienza a caminar hacia la puerta electrónica de la sala mientras que Riss se vuelve a sentar en su puesto habitual totalmente insatisfecha con lo que acaba de suceder.

Una hora más tarde Riss se encuentra en la Van junto al resto del equipo dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio científico al cual se van a infiltrar.

Todos los miembros se encuentran callados mientras revisan su equipo una vez más para no llevarse sorpresas cuando menos lo necesitan.

Cuando acaba Riss se sienta junto a Jimmy, apoya la cabeza en la mesa junto al computador que en el que él está trabajando y le regala una mirada rápida antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Hey… —le dice él mientras la mueve suavemente del hombro, — ¿estás bien?

—Estoy un tanto cansada, eso es todo… —le confiesa ella mientras se incorpora y apoya a la pared de la Van

—Descansa un rato, falta todavía un buen tramo para llegar…

Riss le sonríe y vuelve a cerrar los ojos no realmente con intenciones de descansar pero sí de despejar la cabeza un poco antes de cumplir con su trabajo.

—Llegamos… —la voz de Alan la despierta.

Ella sólo asiente y lo sigue no sin antes despedirse de Jimmy con una sonrisa.

De ahí en adelante Riss sabe que no puede permitir que sus recuerdos y preocupaciones la desconcentren. Si ya cometió un error esta mañana al llegar tarde al Centro, no puede darse el lujo de andar con calma como preferiría hacerlo.

Riss ve al edificio enfrente a ella. No tiene nada en especial, parece un simple lugar lleno de oficinas, pero lo que yace debajo de esto es lo que realmente les interesa: tres metros bajo tierra se encuentra un laboratorio de última tecnología perteneciente a un científico Británico que vende sus descubrimientos a grupos terroristas alrededor del globo.

El Centro y otras organizaciones antiterroristas trabajaron meses para llegar a descubrir la locación de este lugar y su propietario, ahora su misión es sacar un compuesto peligroso que podría llegar a ser usado como arma biológica, cancelar a todas las personas que trabajan en el laboratorio, sacar a Sanders, el dueño del mismo, con vida y finalmente detonar el laboratorio.

En total son diez operativos los que deben ingresar en el laboratorio subterráneo y un equipo de apoyo que sobrevuela los cielos. Jimmy dirige a los agentes desde la Van a un par de cuadras del edificio mientras Vince y Margaret los supervisan desde el Centro.

—Riss… —Alan le hace un par de señas y ella entiende, se acerca a la alcantarilla cerca al edificio y la abre sin tener mucha dificultad, los operativos proceden a ingresar por el alcantarillado para ingresar finalmente al edificio a esta hora vacío.

—Estamos dentro Jimmy —le dice Riss cuando acaba de recibir todas las comprobaciones de sus compañeros

—Procedan por los ductos de ventilación de la segunda y tercera planta —les dice él mientras ve el mapa virtual en su computador

—Equipo alfa, segundo piso, los demás al tercer piso… —Alan les dice mientras se mueve con su escuadrón hacia el segundo piso esquivando las cámaras de seguridad y otros sistemas de alarmas que resguardan el edificio, —Riss, ¿estás en posición?

—Llegando… —Riss sube lo más rápido posible las gradas hasta llegar al cuarto piso, —Estoy aquí…

—Neutraliza los sistemas infrarrojos, vamos entrar... —dirigiéndose a los demás agentes —equipo alfa en posición…

—Equipo beta en posición —Paúl dice mientras se alistan para ingresar en los ductos

—Bien muchachos, tienen treinta segundos para llegar al sistema de ventilación subterráneo, el conteo empieza ahora… —Riss pasa la tarjeta por un _data _electrónico y corre escaleras abajo ingresando al ducto de la tercera planta sólo pocos segundos después que Alan

—Jimmy… estamos dentro… —le dice Riss mientras se arrastra por los ahora más estrechos canales de ventilación del laboratorio

—Muy bien equipo beta procedan a limpiar al personal… equipo alfa busquen a Sanders y su maravillosa creación

Alan espera a que el otro grupo de operativos le den la señal de que comenzaron a librar el camino para entrar al laboratorio con el resto de su grupo.

Jimmy mientras tanto trabaja en congelar las cámaras de seguridad y anular el sistema de alarmas del establecimiento para que los operativos puedan moverse sin mayores inconvenientes por el laboratorio.

—Sección uno y dos limpia —Paúl les comunica al otro grupo a través de los intercomunicadores que cada uno tiene

—Riss y Alan, procedan —ambos saltan del ahora abierto ducto y corren por los pasillos mientras el resto del equipo abre fuego contra el personal y ahora los guardias de seguridad que van tras ellos, —tienen dos minutos para llegar a Sanders…

—Corre Alan… —le dice Riss mientras voltea y dispara al par de guardias detrás de ellos con una determinación que asusta, —Paúl, ¡zona norte ahora! —le dice ella a su amigo mientras voltea nuevamente y sigue corriendo tras Alan, pero en su camino aparecen más obstáculos, ella los liquida sin esfuerzo alguno hasta llegar al invernadero en donde las compuertas antibalas comienzan a cerrarse sin explicación aparente

—Jimmy las compuertas del invernadero, vamos a quedar atrapados, desactívalas… —grita Alan mientras se abre paso entre la exuberante plantación

—Pertenecen a un sistema diferente, traten de salir de ahí, ¡no puedo detenerlas!… —les dice Jimmy mientras busca la forma de hacerlo desesperadamente

Riss acelera la velocidad y ve a Alan del otro lado de la compuerta a punto de cerrarse por completo, él le está estirando la mano cuando un par de guardias detrás de él empiezan a disparar, él voltea y se encarga de ello mientras Riss se tira al suelo y se desliza por los pocos centímetros de apertura entre la puerta y ella cuando Alan la toma del brazo y la hala haciendo que pase antes de que la compuerta se cierre.

—Dios, estuvo cerca… —le dice ella mientras se incorpora rápidamente y continúa corriendo

—Sanders está siendo evacuado, deben apresurarse…

Riss y Alan llegan a su oficina justo para ver como Sanders se introduce en el elevador y desaparece de ahí

—Está fuera de nuestro alcance Jimmy… —le dice Riss mientras ve con preocupación a Alan

—No del todo, detendré el elevador tan pronto la clave de manejo se active por completo… todo lo demás ya está en orden, salgan de ahí

— ¿Tienen el compuesto?

—Ya está seguro Alan, sólo salgan de ahí, la bomba se activará en dos minutos, hay otro elevador en el segundo pasillo a la derecha, es su única salida ya que las puertas del invernadero están cerradas

Ambos agentes corren hacia el lugar antes descrito por Jimmy y toman en elevador que los llevará hasta el edificio.

—Sanders está atrapado en el otro elevador, sáquenlo cuanto antes, el helicóptero los está esperando en el techo… —les dice Jimmy mientras desbloquea las puertas del elevador de Sanders, el cual sale al pasillo con un par de guardias armados

—Lleva a Sanders, yo me encargo de los guardias… —le dice Alan a Riss mientras comienza a dispararles a los guardias

Riss le dispara a Sanders un dardo dormitivo y lo lleva hasta el ascensor en donde cae inconsciente

—Tienen veinte segundos para salir del lugar…

Ya en el ascensor Riss y Alan pasan los brazos de Sanders por sus hombros y esperan hasta llegar al último piso en donde los están esperando un par de agentes más para ayudarlos con el cuerpo inmóvil del científico.

Los cuatro suben hasta el techo e ingresan en el helicóptero alejándose del edificio apunto de explotar.

El sonido de la fuerte explosión llena los oídos de los cinco agentes que lograron sobrevivir a aquella misión.

Riss ve a sus compañeros uno por uno y se da cuenta de que ella es la única que salió ilesa de la operación.

Sabe que para matar, ella es de las mejores y esta noche, lo volvió a demostrar.

A la mañana siguiente.

Una de las primeras lecciones que Alan imparte a sus estudiantes es aquella de escuchar a los propios instintos. Es tal vez por esta, su ciega convicción en su infalible sexto sentido, que decidió seguir a Riss.

Todo parece normal hasta que la ve ingresar a uno de los hospitales que coincidentemente tienen conexiones con el Centro.

Según él no hay razón aparente para que esté ahí, pero para su suerte el sistema de este hospital está conectado con el del Centro y puede averiguar fácilmente la razón de la visita de Riss.

Por otro lado Riss sale temprano del Centro y se dirige al hospital. Es domingo y espera que no la necesiten más ya que realmente quisiera tener un descanso.

Cuando llega al hospital se entera que Caden fue llevada a tomarse un par de radiografías y que debe esperarla por lo menos media hora antes de que llegue.

Mientras espera se va a la cafetería y pide una ensalada de frutas. Se sienta con tranquilidad a comerla en una de las mesas del establecimiento y espera a que los minutos pasen mientras analiza cuidadosamente en el lío que se está metiendo al involucrarse tanto con Caden y cuánto pueden empeorar las cosas ahora que ella no tiene lugar a donde ir.

En todos estos años de formar parte de la institución que le perdonó la vida, no ha podido llegar a formar siquiera una relación de amistad con alguien que no perteneciera al Centro; tal vez por miedo o tal vez porque simplemente no parecía necesario tenerlo, pero ahora, ahora que Caden llegó a su vida sabe de lo que se ha estado perdiendo todos estos años o por lo menos eso es lo que ella le hace sentir. Su sentido de responsabilidad, que en un comienzo la llevó a tomar la decisión de ayudar a Caden, ahora se está transformando más en un sentimiento de apego hacia ella y duda realmente que pueda dejar de sentirlo, eso la asusta, sabe el peligro al que la podría llegar a exponer si permite que aquel sentimiento solidifique su amistad con la pequeña rubia.

Razona que lo mejor sería apartarse tan pronto la muchacha se recupere, pero la verdad es que le cuesta renunciar a la idea de que finalmente alguien pueda traspasar las barreras de su soledad.

Con cada paso que da en dirección a la habitación de Caden siente que lo mejor para ambas sería acabar con toda posibilidad de formar una amistad más profunda, a demás, qué le hace pensar que la pequeña rubia quisiera ser su amiga… después de todo, por ella está donde está y sería realmente loco si alguien pudiera pasar eso por alto.

Dándose cuenta de esto, se siente aún peor por haber llegado al dilema anterior y aún más por acumular tantas esperanzas en algo que realmente no tiene lógica.

Por ahora la va a ayudar en todas las maneras posibles, pero cuando todo esto acabe dejará que ese realmente sea el fin.

Una hora más tarde Alan la ve salir del hospital y decide averiguar que es lo que exactamente está pasando. En los últimos días ha notado un mínimo cambio en la mirada de su compañera, en cierta forma la siente más distante, inclusive más reacia que antes al contacto con él. Es como si estuviera temerosa o escondiendo algo, y al parecer sí que lo está haciendo.

Alan admite que Riss siempre ha sido una persona enjaulada entre sus propios barrotes, pero ahora que la ve caminando en dirección a su automóvil parqueado a unos pocos metros de la entrada principal, sabe que algo anda mal y siente la necesidad imperiosa de saber qué es.

Caden piensa en la conversación que acaba de tener con la morena. Sabe que al haber perdido su departamento las cosas empeoran considerablemente, no tiene un lugar al cual ir y no puede quedarse en el hospital para siempre.

Pero no sólo eso la perturba, aunque debería. Es algo más y tiene relación con Riss; esta vez se portó seca y fría con ella. La sintió distanciada, como queriendo repeler todo tipo de acercamiento o acto de gentileza antes habitual en sus maneras. A pesar de que desde un inicio supo que no era una persona demasiado acostumbrada al contacto humano, nunca pensó que podría llegar a tener una frialdad tan entristecedora en aquel hermoso océano azul de sus ojos.

Todos los otros días le había hecho pensar que el accidente no fue su culpa, pero ahora su mirada la juzgó y la declaró principal causante de todo lo que sucedió.

Realmente tenía las esperanzas de formar una amistad con la morena, pero ahora, después de su comportamiento, las cosas ya no están demasiado claras en su cabeza.

28. [Distancia

Octubre 2000]

Han pasado algunos días desde la última vez que Riss vio a Caden, en los cuales no ha hecho más que remorderse por haberse comportado tan fría y cortante con la chica.

A pesar de que sabe que hizo lo correcto no pude aguantar más las ganas de ver cómo se encuentra ahora, definitivamente su plan no está dando resultado, es más, mientras más trata de mantener la mente fría y pensar como siempre lo ha hecho, más difícil se le hace olvidar todas las sensaciones de paz que sintió las pocas veces que estuvo con Caden.

Sabe que dentro de poco le van a dar de alta y el hecho de que se encuentre desamparada le rompe el corazón.

Nuevamente siente que la rendición es la única salida a su propia batalla y que la resistencia sólo terminaría costándole más que el mismo sometimiento a sus sentimientos.

Esto inevitablemente le hace recordar la noche en la que la pasión la llegó a someter, la noche que le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto podía llegar a querer a una persona y de cuán arriesgado para ambos era aquella posibilidad…

29. [Debilidades

Julio—1998]

…Riss está reclinada contra una de las paredes de su dormitorio. Las luces están apagadas y el silencio de la noche domina sus sentidos. Acababa de cometer un crimen imperdonable y eso le está rasgando el alma una y otra vez.

Sabe que no fue culpa suya, lo sabe, pero aún así no puede dejar de sentir el peso del delito sobre sus hombros. Lo peor es que quisiera poder odiar a Alan por haberla engañado y haberla hecho hacer lo imperdonable, pero no puede y eso es lo que más le molesta de todo.

El dolor es tan abundante que Riss ya no tiene las fuerzas siquiera para retener las lágrimas. Su cuerpo, por otro lado, está entumecido por el frío y el efecto del alcohol antes ingerido.

Cómo quisiera que el dolor cesase, que el agotamiento físico se desvaneciera y que su estúpido odio ganase al resto de cosas que le impiden aborrecer a Alan.

Tan adormecido está su cuerpo que ni siquiera puede reaccionar al claro sonido de pasos acercándosele, piensa que es su imaginación, pero pronto se da cuenta de que alguien está enfrente suyo.

Trata de enfocar su mirada y lo único que obtiene es la visión borrosa de un hombre. Sin siquiera sentirlo, él la toma entre sus brazos y sin poder evitarlo se queda dormida ahí.

Cuando abre los ojos un inaguantable latido en su cabeza se hace presente, lo que la obliga a cerrarlos apresuradamente. Después de algunos segundos, los abre nuevamente y se da cuenta de que todavía está obscuro y que definitivamente esa no es su habitación.

Sin recordar exactamente los hechos anteriores se pone de pie y a pesar de su mareo empieza a caminar por la habitación, cuando sale de ahí reconoce el lugar en dónde está y se pregunta qué demonios pasó mientras estaba inconsciente.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos Alan se levanta del sillón en el que estaba sentado y sube las escaleras encontrándose con Riss en su camino.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? —le pregunta histérica mientras se sostiene del pasamanos para mantener el balance

—Imaginé que te emborracharías y hubiera sido realmente peligroso si te dejaba suelta por ahí con todo ese acceso a armas —le dice con algo de humor en su voz intentando ablandar la tensión, mientras sube los últimos escalones y la trata de sujetar del brazo.

Ella lo esquiva — ¿Sabías que eras mi blanco? —le dice con ironía mientras regresa a la habitación a ponerse las botas

—Entiendo que estés mal

— ¿Mal?, ese estado ni siquiera se acerca a cómo estoy en este momento

—Debes comprender que no me agradó haberte encomendado esa misión…

—Tan simple como eso, eres patético Alan y aún más es el hecho que te quieras escudar tras la estúpida excusa de que no fue intención tuya. Para ti es tan simple como eso, por eso eres un monstruo con un disfraz barato —Riss termina de acomodarse sus botas y se pone de pie a su altura

Alan mueve la cabeza pero luego la ve directamente a los ojos demostrándole una vez más que no es una persona a la cual puede intimidar fácilmente, —No, ¿sabes que es aún más patético que todo eso Riss? Que ni siquiera puedas odiarme por lo que te hice… pero si te sirve de consuelo yo lo hago; me odio por haberte hecho esto y sobretodo por no tener el coraje suficiente para sacarte de mi cabeza y dejar de sentirme culpable por algo que realmente no fue mi elección

Riss lo golpea fuertemente en el rostro en el respaldo de su mano, —Eres un mentiroso Alan, usas a la gente como si fueran juguetes tuyos sin importarte lo que pase

— ¡Estás equivocada, lo estás porque crees que soy yo el que decide hacerte todas estas cosas, no es así, en especial contigo!

— ¡Maté a una persona inocente maldita sea! Y tú fuiste quien me dijo que debía hacerlo —le grita Riss mientras lo señala con el dedo, — ¡Fuiste tú Alan! Y por tu culpa tendré que cargar con todo esto por el resto de mi vida, ¡te odio por eso!

—Dímelo una vez más Riss, dime que me odias por haberte hecho lo que eres ahora, dime que el culpable de tus desgracias soy yo. ¡Vamos dímelos maldita sea!

Riss se queda en silencio pero su mirada está tan fría que las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos parecen congelarse.

—¡Dímelo! —Alan se pone entre Riss y la puerta de su dormitorio, —Dime que tus sentimientos hacia mí no son más que de odio

—Quítate de mi camino

Alan la ve por algunos segundos y luego se retira un poco, cuando Riss pasa a su lado él la toma fuertemente del brazo y la besa desmesuradamente apoyándola contra el marco de la puerta dejándola sin escape.

—Dímelo —le dice él con fuerza mientras la aferra aún más a su cuerpo

—Déjame ir—una sola lágrima escapa del mar azul de sus ojos mientras su la ira resuena en su voz quebrada

—No —le dice él mientras la vuelve a besar, esta vez más tiernamente

—Deja que me vaya —la voz de Riss se hace cada vez más tenue en contraste a los besos de su compañero, el cual parece hacer caso omiso a sus súplicas —No puedo… —le susurra ella mientras siente como su mano la empuja contra el marco de la puerta haciendo que su cuerpo se separe por lo menos un centímetro del suyo

—Anda, vete… si eso es lo que quieres —le dice él mientras suelta el cuerpo de Riss dando un paso para atrás

Riss baja la cabeza y un par de lágrimas más caen directo hacia el suelo.

—No me hagas esto… —demanda ella mientras cubre sus rostro con ambas manos llena de rabia por sonar tan malditamente vulnerable

—Dime que no deseas esto tanto como yo

—Basta, no me digas más… no me sigas atormentando Alan —le dice mientras voltea para no verlo más a los ojos

Él se acerca a ella y le susurra él al oído —Entonces quédate…

Riss se queda inmóvil y sin palabras, sabe que lo correcto sería irse de ahí, pero está cansada de negarse a lo que realmente desea y Alan **es** lo que realmente desea.

—Quédate conmigo Riss…

A pesar de los posibles arrepentimientos que pueda tener cuando la luz del día se haga presente, lo hace y si bien se maldice por haber abandonado la batalla tan fácilmente, se conoce demasiado como para negar el hecho de que **esto ** es lo que realmente ha estado buscando en los últimos años de soledad.

Riss abre lentamente los ojos y los enfoca en el paisaje que tiene enfrente suyo. Por la ventana de la habitación de Alan los primeros rayos de luz se abren paso a través de las colinas distantes. Todavía está obscuro pero mientras más pasan los minutos más de día se hace. Cuando el sol ha acabado de pronunciarse, Riss sabe que ya es hora de irse.

Leyendo sus pensamientos, Alan procede a sujetarla más fuerte y la acerca aún más a su cuerpo. Ella permanece aparentemente inmóvil ante el contacto, pero en realidad sus ojos se cierran con fuerza como tratando de luchar de alguna manera contra el sufrimiento.

Desde su lugar, Alan no logra ver el rostro de Riss y todas las emociones que están pasando por él, pero siente como su respiración se hace más onda y deduce que está tratando de evitar que el nudo en su garganta explote, esto le hace pensar una vez más en todo el misterio que encierra la mujer a su lado y en que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de descifrarlo.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras… —susurra él liberándola finalmente, ella no se mueve, se queda de espaldas a él viendo el amanecer como hace algunos segundos

—Todo lo bueno alguna vez se acaba, ésta no es la excepción… —le dice ella finalmente mientras voltea para verlo a los ojos, con una de sus manos acaricia su rostro y luego con una sonrisa le dice, —No puedo permitir que te conviertas en mí debilidad Alan… —a pesar de que su voz es débil Alan puede sentir como si se lo estuviera gritando

—No tiene porqué ser así…

—No debería, pero tú y yo sabemos que **es** así… —ella acerca sus labios a los de él y los besa suavemente, luego con algo de indecisión se levanta y empieza a cambiarse.

Las condiciones ya están planteadas, aunque nunca fueran realmente dichas. Aún así ambos deciden obedecer al mensaje oculto detrás del silencio y dejar que el pasado se quede en el pasado y que sus vidas sigan adelante sin que lo que acababa de pasar se interponga en cualquier decisión que tomasen.

Aunque no estén del todo de acuerdo, lo importante ahora es aprender a coexistir con eso y sin que en ese momento puedan saberlo, llegarán a convivir con los términos impuestos por sus corazones, aunque no siempre sea lo más fácil…

30. [Ven conmigo

Octubre 2000]

Temprano por la mañana, Riss se dirige a la galería para finalmente, después de todo estos días, enfocarse en lo que realmente le gusta hacer.

A pesar de todas las preocupaciones que tiene, logra concentrarse lo suficiente para hacer bien su trabajo y al mediodía está lista para irse.

Sabe que probablemente el Centro la necesitará para la tarde, así que prefiere no adentrarse en algo que luego tenga que dejar a medias.

Después de un breve almuerzo en un Burger King cercano a la galería, se dirige al hospital decidida a dejar su forzada frialdad de lado y optar por el camino riesgoso, llevar a Caden a su departamento hasta que logre recuperarse por completo.

Cuando llega ve que Caden ya está empezando a dar algunos pasos con la ayuda de las muletas y se alegra infinitamente, se imagina lo difícil que debe ser estar postrado en una cama dependiendo de los demás y lo bien que se debe sentir al poder valerse por sí mismo, aunque sea en cosas pequeñas.

—Hey… —le dice Riss con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al verla acercarse por el pasillo en muletas, —veo que has estado progresando

—Hola Rebecca, ehhm… ¿cómo has estado?

Riss parpadea un par de veces y finalmente después de algunos segundos de sorpresa se da cuenta del porqué de esa reacción.

—Bien, gracias… en vista de que ya puedes caminar, ¿qué dices si vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo?, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte… ¿puedo? —le dice mientras se quita las gafas mostrándole inconscientemente la súplica en sus ojos azules

—… No lo sé Rebecca… es que ya estaba por irme… —le dice ella mientras se acomoda las muletas

— ¿Irte? —le dice Riss con sorpresa

—Ya me dieron de alta, hoy de mañana…

—No lo sabía

—Si está bien para ti, podríamos hablar mientras firmo algunos papeles en recepción

—Claro… —susurra algo decepcionada Riss, sabe que arruinó las cosas una vez más y esto le duele en el alma

En el camino a la recepción ninguna de las dos dice palabra. Por una parte se encuentra Caden, la cual está nerviosa y algo fría por razones obvias y por el otro lado está Riss, la cual está tratando de no dejarse llevar por el sufrimiento que está sintiendo.

—…Así que… ¿de qué querías hablarme? —le dice Caden mientras se apoya la pared de metal del ascensor

—Ehmm… nada importante en realidad. Mira tengo tus cosas en mi departamento y no sé a donde vayas ahora, así que lo mejor sería que pasemos a retirarlas… claro, si te sientes bien —su voz es suave y tenue por el contrario su rostro está serio y sus ojos nuevamente impenetrables

—Ah… sí, podemos ir a verlas ahora mismo —le dice ella afrontando su propia decepción

Su silencio es interrumpido por el claro sonido del timbre de un teléfono celular. Caden ve a Riss, la cual parece estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos, esperando a que conteste.

— ¿No vas a contestar? —le dice ella con una sonrisa

Riss no la regresa a ver, pero toma el celular en sus manos y lo apaga. —Mira Caden, la verdad vine para pedirte perdón por la forma en que me comporté el otro día, fue un mal momento y me desquité contigo, realmente lo siento…

—Descuida… —le dice ella con una mirada tan tranquila que de alguna manera lastima más a Riss

—No sé que pienses de mí Caden, pero siento que estoy en deuda contigo y me gustaría pagarte de alguna manera… que…¿qué dices si vienes a mi departamento hasta que te recuperes por completo?, sé que vas a necesitar ayuda y yo te la puedo proporcionar, la pregunta aquí eso, ¿me permites hacerlo?

—No quiero que te sientas responsable por mí Beck, has cumplido con tu parte, si a eso te refieres con estar en deuda conmigo, no te podría pedir más de lo que ya me has dado…

Las puertas del elevador se abren y Riss decide dejar la conversación para otro momento, cuando no haya tanta gente a su alrededor escuchando lo que le tiene que decir.

Cuando terminan de llenar los papeles necesarios, Riss y Caden se dirigen a su departamento para retirar sus pocas pertenencias.

Sin que ninguna de las dos se dé cuanta, justo detrás suyo se encuentra Alan.

Decidida que es un buen momento para continuar con la conversación, Riss empieza,— con respecto a lo que te dije antes… mi oferta sigue en pie… quédate conmigo, por lo menos hasta que te recuperes por completo

Caden baja la cabeza como meditándolo —En serio no quiero molestarte

—Si es ese el motivo por el que no quieres venir conmigo entonces déjame decirte que no te lo estaría ofreciendo si me molestara en alguna manera, créeme que no lo haría… ¿así que…?

—Realmente no lo sé Beck… no sé si sea lo correcto

— ¿No tienes muchas más opciones o si? —le dice Riss suavizando sus fracciones

Caden resopla suavemente y mueve la cabeza en signo de asentimiento, —No muchas…

— ¿Entonces?... ven conmigo hasta que te repongas, por favor —le dice ella con un ineludible tono de súplica

Caden realmente no sabe que decir, su corazón le dice que siga las palabras de la morena, pero su cabeza de alguna manera la trata de alejar de la idea loca que le están ofreciendo.

—Sólo serán un par de semanas, hasta que te quiten el yeso por lo menos… —Riss se maldice por sonar tan malditamente desesperada, pero ella lo sabe demasiado bien, no puede evitarlo.

—Pero tendrás que aceptar mis condiciones… sólo me quedaré hasta que me quiten el yeso y me dejarás ayudarte en lo que pueda… —le dice Caden dándose finalmente por vencida a la insistente petición de la morena

Caden ve la hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el perfil de la morena y por fin siente que toda la frialdad que le mostró el otro día, no era más que una máscara tratando de ocultar su verdadero yo.

Alan detiene su auto a un par de cuadras del departamento de Riss para no ser visto. En todos los años en los que ha trabajado para el Centro ha espiado a gente incontables veces, pero nunca ha llegado a sentir aquellas sensaciones que ahora está sintiendo: celos, tristeza y, a la vez, algo de tranquilidad por ver que, por lo menos, Riss está tratando de seguir con su vida.

Una vez más ve el panel pequeño que tiene en la mano en donde se encuentran los datos de Caden y su fotografía, sabe exactamente lo que pasó y las razones por las cuales Riss se ha estado comportando como lo ha hecho en los últimos días.

Sabe que su deber sería comunicar lo descubierto a Vince, pero realmente siente que si Riss se encuentra involucrada con esta chica, es por que algo más allá de la responsabilidad la está moviendo y prefiere mantener todo en secreto por lo menos hasta hablar con ella. Lo que le preocupa es que si él logró descubrir con tan pocos obstáculos el asunto de Caden, toda el Centro podría hacerlo y si lo llegaran a hacer, la situación se podría complicar demasiado.

Por ahora decide que lo mejor es esperar a ver si Riss se lo dice o si él debe actuar primero, mientras tanto la seguirá cubriendo del Centro.

El inevitable asombro por la hermosura del departamento de Riss se hace visible en los ojos verdes cristalinos de la pequeña rubia. Nunca en su vida había visto algo así tan de cerca y ahora parece que no es más que una ilusión.

Riss la observa desde atrás y sonríe, recuerda cuando ella misma presenció este lugar por primera vez; su reacción no fue muy diferente de ésta.

—Realmente es hermoso… —le dice la pequeña mientras avanza balanceándose en sus muletas hasta llegar la sala en donde están todos los cuadros hermosos de Riss dispuestos de una manera que realmente hace ver a la sala más grande y bella.

Para Riss nada es importante en este momento, el simple hecho de tener compañía le es suficiente para darse cuenta de la rareza de su vida y de la complejidad de misma. Sabe a lo que se está por enfrentar y realmente espera poder afrontarlo sin tener que lastimar a nadie, inclusive a ella misma… es lo único que desea.

31. [Tu belleza es tu mejor arma

Noviembre 2000]

La perfecta silueta de Riss se dibuja en la pared del área de preparación del Centro. Por más que quisiera pasar desapercibida entre el resto de agentes, es obvio que todos tienen un ojo puesto en ella, por lo menos disimuladamente.

Margaret le sonríe y se ubica detrás suyo mientras le pone un kimono de seda sobre su piel bronceada.

—Definitivamente tu belleza es tu mejor arma… —le susurra al oído

Riss la regresa a ver pero no le dice nada, así que devuelve la vista al punto fijo al cual estaba observando segundos antes y la reposa hasta que el cuerpo de alguien le interrumpe el campo de visión, cuando alza la vista se encuentra con la figura de Alan colocándole un dispositivo de sonido a otra agente. Pronto el suyo también es ubicado por Margaret en la base de su nuca haciéndola bajar la mirada penetrante hacia el suelo.

Aunque no está viendo directamente a Alan por la posición de su cabeza, oye como él y la otra agente conversan y ríen efusivamente. Sin poder evitarlo, un creciente sentimiento de celos recorre su cuerpo, ahora cubierto por el hermoso kimono negro.

Llena de rabia consigo misma por estar celosa, se voltea hacia Margaret y le da las espaldas a la incómoda escena que se está llevando detrás suyo. Margaret palpa su cambio de estado y la observa seriamente, la toma del mentón y la obliga a hacer contacto visual.

Los ojos azules de Riss se transforman en témpanos helados al hacer contacto con los cafés de su maestra y una sonrisa de despreocupación dibuja sus labios.

—No saques conclusiones adelantadas Margaret —Riss susurra lo suficientemente claro para que ella la entienda

—No dejes que tus sentimientos interfieran con la misión Riss, no cometas ese error — le dice mientras le extiende una .45 automática, Riss la esconde en la parte superior de su muslo y le da las espaldas tomando una jeringa con un líquido adormecedor y la guarda en un lugar menos visible

—Estoy lista —le dice a Vince por el intercomunicador ubicado en la pared

—El perfil de la misión está en… —la voz grave de Vince se desvanece en el aire mientras las risas de Alan y de la otra agente ocupan toda la atención de la morena, en este momento todo parece pasar en cámara lenta y los movimientos de ambos agentes se hacen cada vez más intolerables a la visión de la hermosa operativa, con un par de parpadeos de su parte todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero es tanta su rabia que prefiere alejarse de ese lugar.

Alan ve como se aparta de ahí, pero no va detrás de ella, sino en cambio termina la conversación con la joven operativa bajo su mando.

Bryan encuentra a Riss sentada en la mesa de su oficina obviamente esperándolo.

—… ¿Qué pasó con la frialdad que solías manejar las cosas? —le pregunta él mientras entra a su oficina llevando lo restante del equipo que estaba en la sala de preparación

Riss ríe para sus adentros, desde que conoció a Caden, ser fría es algo que le cuesta cada vez más.

—No solías comportarte así… ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? —su cuerpo se reclina sobre la mesa hasta apoyarse sobre sus codos

— ¿Crees que hice lo correcto al dejar que las cosas llegaran a este punto?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es como si ahora realmente me costara trabajo amoldarme a mi estilo de vida —le dice finalmente regresándolo a ver

—Todos pasamos por esa clase de conflictos, pero luego… —Bryan la ve directamente a los ojos y ella asiente entendiendo a qué se refiere

—A veces me gustaría tener opciones ¿sabes?

—Riss, ambos sabemos que eso de 'tener opciones' no es para las personas como nosotros, sólo los de arriba las tienen…

—Simplemente ahora estoy viendo las cosas de distinto modo, es todo…

— ¿Inclusive a Alan? —la ve él con una mirada llena de complicidad y a la vez picardía

Riss sólo lo regresa a ver y antes de que pueda decir nada es interrumpida por Jimmy, el cual le avisa que todo ya está listo para partir.

—Tú le cerraste las puertas Riss… —le dice él dándole una suave palmada en la mano antes de que se fuera

—Para eso también se necesitó de dos Bry… —ella le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se va tras Jimmy directo hacia la Van en donde los demás los están esperando.

Caden se encuentra preparando la cena cuando oye que Riss llega.

—Hey Beck, ¿qué tal te fue en la galería? —le dice ella desde el interior de la cocina, pero no recibe respuesta alguna de la morena, —¿Beck? —la llama nuevamente mientras cierra el grifo de agua y sostiene el bastón que la ayuda a caminar, al salir de la cocina ve como la puerta de la habitación de su amiga se cierra, con curiosidad se acerca y la toca suavemente, —¿Beck?, ¿estás bien…? —le pregunta desde afuera, al no oír respuesta alguna piensa que lo mejor sería entrar, vacila un momento pero luego se decide a girar la manilla de la puerta, al abrirla ve que Riss se encuentra al pie de su cama, de espaldas a ella, sacándose sus tacos, —hola… —le dice la rubia sin atinar qué más decir

—Hola Caden… —la voz seca de Riss llega hasta los oídos de la rubia, —voy a descansar un poco si no te molesta… —finalmente voltea y Caden puede ver la palidez y el desencajo en sus fracciones

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta con más preocupación

Al darse cuenta de que probablemente Caden notó lo desencajada que está, voltea nuevamente, realmente no está acostumbrada a que alguien más que no fuera del Centro la viera después de hacer una misión.

—Sí, sólo un poco cansada… —le dice Riss con una media sonrisa poco creíble

Caden asiente, sabe que no logrará conseguir más información de parte de la mujer enfrente suyo y seguir insistiendo sería una intromisión de su parte, así que renuncia a la idea de seguir intimando en algo que no tiene caso.

—Si quieres te puedo traer algo de comer

—No Caden más tarde como, no te preocupes

La rubia le sonríe amigablemente y asiente, antes de salir de la habitación la regresa a ver nuevamente y siente muy adentro suyo que la aparente perfección de la vida de la morena, no es más que otra falsa ilusión.

—Descansa Beck…

La morena la ve por última vez y cuando la puerta de su habitación se cierra finalmente, observa la herida recién cocida de su brazo izquierdo. Exhala fuertemente mientras las imágenes de la masacre de hoy día pasan nuevamente por su cabeza dolorida.

A pesar de que la misión fue un "éxito" a ella realmente le costó asesinar a tantas personas que de alguna u otra manera no tenían que ver con las atrocidades que hacía el objetivo del Centro.

Simplemente desde que Caden llegó a su vida, el matar la estaba empezando a enfermar y aunque tal vez no lo advierte, ya son muchos los que lo han notado, para ser sinceros, demasiados.

Por ahora sólo espera conciliar un largo y recuperador sueño y luego, cuando tenga las fuerzas suficientes, seguirá luchando con su dolorosa realidad.

Caden se encuentra sentada en el comedor con un plato de comida puesto enfrente suyo ya frío y casi lleno. La perturbadora la imagen de su amiga, todas las preguntas que no han sido aclaradas y que en tan poco tiempo se han formulado en su cabeza, realmente la desconciertan.

Es extraño que a pesar de estar conviviendo con la morena ya algún tiempo, siente que no la conoce en lo absoluto, es más, desde que volvió del hospital todas sus conversaciones han sido sobre ella y aunque siente una fuerte conexión con Riss, tiene la sensación de que su vida cambia completamente cuando traspasa la puerta de su casa y se siente mal por no saber el porqué.

Con ella es dulce y amigable, pero en todo el edifico no tiene un solo amigo y nadie nunca la llama a no ser alguien de su trabajo. Le extraña que alguien tan hermosa y gentil como ella pueda estar tan sola. Cada vez que le pregunta si ha salido con alguien o algo por el estilo, ella evade el tema, lo que le da a entender que en efecto no lo ha hecho.

Hay noches en las que están conversando y es como si la perdiera por algunos segundos ya que se sumerge en sus propios pensamientos, lo peor es que nunca llega a saber el por qué ya que le da algo de temor preguntar.

Por ahora siente la lejanía que la morena estableció algunos minutos antes, y la respeta. A pesar de no entender el por qué, ni cuáles podrían ser la razones, sabe que la morena no tiene o ha tenido una vida placentera y el tratar de intrometerse para saber cuáles son los motivos, simplemente es algo con lo que no está de acuerdo.

Riss cierra los ojos fuertemente. Los mantiene de esta manera un par de segundos, al abrirlos ve su imagen reflejada en el espejo de su baño. No parpadea ni tampoco retira la mirada de la imagen en frente suyo, simplemente la fija hasta que aguantar se hace algo poco tolerable.

Baja la cabeza y ve sus manos apoyadas en el lavabo. Un delgado hilo de sangre traza deliberadamente una línea ondulante a lo largo de su antebrazo hasta llegar a su mano apoyada en el lavabo.

Riss moja una toalla pequeña y la apoya en la herida escurriendo la sangre con la misma. Por la tranquilidad con lo que lo hace, da la impresión de que éste fuera un proceso rutinario.

Ve una vez más la imagen del espejo y como sintiéndose repelada por la misma va de regreso a su habitación.

El sonido de la lluvia acompaña al de Riss vistiéndose para ir a trabajar. Cuando está lista sale de su habitación y se dirige al estudio a tomar un par de carpetas que necesita, desde ahí oye como la puerta del cuarto de Caden se abre y sonríe para sus adentros.

—Hola Beck… —la armoniosa voz de Caden la hace voltear

—Hola Caden… ¿cómo dormiste? —le pregunta mientras se acerca a saludarla

—Bien… —le dice mientras se frota los ojos para despertarse bien, — ¿y tú?... ¿cómo dormiste? —la notable preocupación en la voz de Caden hace que Riss se acuerde nuevamente de la poco placentera escena que debió haber presenciado la noche anterior la joven rubia

—Como un bebé… —le dice ella con tanta convicción que saca una considerable mirada de sorpresa de parte de la rubia, — ¿quieres desayunar? —le pregunta tratando de cambiar el molestoso tema

—Si… estoy hambrienta —Caden le sonríe con alegría pensando que realmente lo que vio la noche anterior en el rostro de Beck no era más que cansancio mal interpretado de su parte.

Minutos más tarde. Riss pone un par de tostadas en cada plato y sirve jugo de naranja de vaso en vaso mientras oye con atención a todo lo que la rubiecita le dice con mucho ánimo.

La verdad es que en un principio le costó acostumbrarse a las incansables palabrerías de la muchachita, pero ahora es como que si de alguna manera le hicieran falta cuando no las tiene zumbando constantemente en su oído

—… Pero basta de mí… —la joven muchacha introduce un gran trozo de tostada en su boca, Riss la ve de reojo y luego se levanta para dejar sus platos en el lavabo, como leyendo sus pensamientos su celular suena, ella y Caden se quedan viendo y es como si las palabras no necesitaran ser pronunciadas, ambas entienden.

—…Es hora de que vayas a trabajar… lo sé —le dice la rubiecita lanzando un fuerte respiro por la nariz en forma de risa forzada

—Lo siento… —le dice Riss mientras destapa su celular y contesta sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amiga, ella niega con la cabeza como diciéndole que no se preocupara y sólo entonces Riss atiende, —diga…

—_Zia_…

32. [Nos volvemos a encontrar

Noviembre 2000]

Riss mantiene los ojos cerrados. El zumbido de las hélices del helicóptero que la está transportando a su destino no la dejan conciliar el sueño, pero de igual manera se siente más descansada con los ojos cerrados que manteniéndolos abiertos.

Cuando los abre puede divisar la gran cantidad de árboles que parecen tocar el horizonte. Este panorama le da algo de paz antes de que comience la tormenta.

Observa su reloj y se da cuenta de que han pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que dejó la ciudad atrás y que pasará por lo menos una media hora más hasta llegar a su destino, según las coordenadas que están en su explorador de mano.

Respira fuertemente, sabe que en esto está sola y aunque lo prefiera así, siempre está la remota posibilidad de que algo salga mal y no tenga ayuda inmediata.

Con estos pensamientos su mirada se dirige a la delgada cicatriz que tiene en el brazo poco más arriba de donde tenía años antes un tatuaje con la insignia de FREE. Aún lo recuerda y piensa en la gran ironía de su vida. Cuando se lo hizo estaba buscando una libertad que sin darse cuenta tenía y cuando se lo quitaron se la llevaron consigo.

Sabe que no importa lo que haga, ella seguirá siendo aquella joven en un mundo en el cual no encaja.

Mientras tanto, metros bajo tierra, Alan camina por los pasillos del ala oeste de la prisión. ¿Cuántas veces ha estado allá abajo y ha caminado por esos desolados corredores?, incontables. Con una **Ruger P—89** en su mano se acerca a la última celda del último pasillo en donde le espera Victory.

Los pocos sonidos que se oyen allá bajo se silencian cuando Alan pasa delante de cada celda, los pocos prisioneros que quedan con vida no corren el riesgo de disgustar a uno de _ellos_. Alan no se molesta en desviar la mirada en dirección a ninguno de ellos, debe apresurarse, falta poco tiempo para que Riss toque tierra y debe averiguar si las señales recibidas en los últimos momentos son verídicas.

Abre con rudeza las puertas de la celda y da un disparo al suelo despertando a una exaltada mujer.

—No te lo preguntaré dos veces Victory, ¿es aquella planta Sistemas?

—Te lo dije Alan… te dije todo lo que sabía… —la falta de luz no deja ver todas las emociones que cruzan por el rostro de Alan ni tampoco las expresiones de la mujer suspendida en el aire por las cadenas que tienden desde el techo

Sus ojos se conectan por un par de segundos y es inevitable para Alan que el pasado retome sus sentidos…

33. [Victory

Abril 1993]

… Ella se encuentra sentada al pie de la cama con la mirada humedecida por lágrimas y fija en un punto de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no puedes decirme que sucede cuando el teléfono suena? —su voz está llena de aparente resentimiento y dolor por la falta de confianza de su pareja hacia ella

—No puedo decírtelo nena… no es que no quiera, es una manera de protegerte… —le dice él mientras se acuclilla y toma las manos delgadas y blancas de su esposa entre las suyas

— ¿Qué pasó con toda la confianza que teníamos Sam? —aquel reproche no es el primero y Alan está seguro que tampoco será el último

—Hay cosas que se deben mantener en secreto tesoro… si me amas debes confiar en que es lo correcto…

—Necesito respuestas Sam —le dice ella ahora viéndolo a los ojos

Alan se pone de pie, sabía desde hace tiempo que este día llegaría, el día en que no podría mantener la verdad oculta por más tiempo.

— ¿Quién eres?...—le dice ella dejando caer sus manos nuevamente sobre su regazo

—Sabes quién soy

— ¿De qué debes protegerme? —le pregunta ella atropelladamente mientras frota sus manos una con la otra tratando que las lágrimas no caigan por su rostro

Alan guarda silencio, sabe que por el sólo hecho de que sea su esposa es un blanco fácil para sus enemigos e inclusive para sus amigos y que debe cumplir la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo cuando se casaron; debe protegerla a cualquier costa y sabe que diciéndole la verdad lo único que conseguiría es exponerla más al peligro inminente de su vida.

—Sé que las cosas parecen confusas, pero debes confiar en mí

Ella asiente llena de dolor, sabe que no obtendrá más información, por lo menos no ahora.

—Anda, te están esperando

Alan toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo alza para que haga contacto con sus ojos, luego la besa tiernamente en los labios y sale de la habitación.

Alan es todavía nivel dos y no puede arriesgarse a disgustar a lo jefes. Sabe que llegando tarde lo único que conseguirá es una reprimenda de parte del jefe del Centro, pero aún así lo que más le preocupa no es el hecho de llegar tarde, sino el haber dejado a su esposa de la manera en que lo hizo. El no poder abrirle su corazón y contarle todo, absolutamente todo sin sentir restricciones, es algo que está fuera de discusión, debe ser fuerte, por él, pero más que todo por ella mismo.

Cuando llega al Centro, sus superiores le asignan una misión en el extranjero. La particularidad de ésta es que tiene por primera vez a un grupo de personas bajo su mando y aunque realmente no lo note, esta dosis de poder lo intoxica y con el tiempo va a ser algo que lleve en la sangre, algo incurable.

Pero mientras él está experimentando todas estas sensaciones nuevas que de alguna manera lo alegran, lejos, alguien está por cambiar su vida y a transformarlo en una persona totalmente diferente a quién era en ese entonces; ese alguien es Victory…

34. [El ahora

Noviembre 2000]

…Alan se espabila de la corta inmersión en sus recuerdos y trata de concentrarse en su objetivo. Mira a Victory unos segundos y siente el terrible dolor del engaño nuevamente.

—La información que nos diste fue incorrecta —le dice él finalmente mientras retoma el hilo de la situación y trata de que no lo inmute la agonizante figura de la mujer enfrente suyo, —la planta tiene una bomba instaurada, ¿no es así? —a pesar de que el asunto es bastante serio, su voz se mantiene en un estado aparentemente calmado

Ella niega con la cabeza y luego la apoya a su brazo extendido descansándola en esa posición.

Un par de segundos transcurren hasta que ambos pares de ojos, fijos unos en otros, desvíen su dirección. La calma voz de Jimmy despista el contacto visual y, consigo, los pensamientos y recuerdos de ambos individuos —Alan, no hay nada aparente para declarar aborto… —se lo comunica el experto en sistemas mientras decodifica los códigos recién recibidos —Fueron enviados para distraernos

— ¿Posibilidades de bajas? —le pregunta él sin quitarle la vista de encima a la mujer enfrente suyo

—Menos del diez por ciento. Vince ordenó que prosigamos, no podemos perder esta oportunidad Alan

— ¿Tiempo estimado de llegada?

—Riss estará ahí en menos de media hora —como sintiendo la preocupación de su amigo Jimmy añade, —Estará bien…

Alan regresa la vista hacia la puerta de la celda, luego a la mujer suspendida por cadenas y se decide a salir de ahí, pero antes de que pueda poner un pie afuera de la celda la voz de Victory lo interrumpe.

—Adiós Alan…—él no la regresa a ver, sus palabras duelen demasiado, aún ahora, aún cuando han pasado varios años…

35. [¡Dímelo!

Abril 1993]

…Alan sube las escaleras del edificio y cuando llega al piso en el que se encuentra su departamento nota que la puerta está abierta, su corazón empieza a latir más rápido y su respiración se vuelve entre cortada. Todas sus sospechas son confirmadas al ingresar en él y sobretodo al ver el desorden total, su esposa ha sido secuestrada.

Al principio el pánico no lo deja razonar, pero luego empieza la búsqueda desenfrenada de algo que le pueda indicar quién se la llevó. Cuando llega a la habitación la ventana que da a la terraza está abierta y el viento hace que las cortinas tiendan hacia el exterior. Saca la pistola que tiene escondida detrás del velador y se acerca a la terraza, pegado a la pared sale de la habitación manteniendo el arma en alto en caso de necesidad de abrir fuego.

En cuestión de segundos siente como un suave pinchazo se introduce en la base de su cuello y va perdiendo la visibilidad y conciencia poco a poco, dentro de unos segundos todo se hace negro.

Al abrir los ojos todo sigue negro. Está sentado en una silla de metal con las manos atadas al respaldo de la misma. Parpadea un par de veces y entre la oscuridad la silueta de una persona se distingue del negro penetrante. Cuando ve el rostro de su captor entiende todo.

—Bienvenido Alan —la ronca voz del jefe de una organización llamada Fire Star resuena en los oídos del hombre enfrente suyo— …Como te habrás imaginado tenemos a tu esposa y seguirá con vida sólo si cooperas con nosotros —este hombre señala con su mano hacia su lado derecho y de repente la polarización de un vidrio que Alan no había logrado distinguir entre la negrura, se desvanece dejando ver la escena escalofriante que se está llevando acabo detrás del mismo.

Alan lucha con sus ataduras aunque sabe que no podrá escaparse de las mismas. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver a su esposa al otro lado del vidrio siendo golpeada y empujada hasta quedar contra el cristal que divide ambas salas. La sangre de cae de su labio partido deja una marca en el vidrio y Alan articula un 'lo siento' que ella parece entender.

—…Entonces señor Weaver, ¿qué me dice si nos ahorramos el tiempo, la violencia y me dice lo que necesito saber?

Alan se mantiene en silencio viendo a su esposa detrás del cristal, —Déjenla libre… —él parpadea un par de veces y luego regresa a ver al hombre en la misma sala que él, su rabia es obvia, pero su preocupación lo es más.

—No está en condiciones de demandar nada señor Weaver, es más, usted obedece, ¿o me equivoco? —él hace una señal con la mano y el hombre de la otra sala saca un cuchillo y lo aprieta contra el cuello de su víctima, la cual comienza a llorar desenfrenadamente y a remojar la sangre en su rostro con sus lágrimas.

Él no lo puede resistir más, sabe que a pesar de todo lo que ha aprendido en estos últimos años como agente del Centro no puede permitir que su esposa sufra por algo de lo que él es parte.

—…Le daré lo que necesita, pero por favor déjela en paz… —su voz es quebrada y su mirada llena de lágrimas es una señal de súplica.

El hombre junto a él asiente y sonríe. Alan ve como remueven el cuchillo de la garganta de su esposa, le susurra un 'te amo' y antes de que ella pudiera responder los vidrios se polarizan nuevamente.

Alan entierra su rostro en su pecho mientras duerme por pocos minutos.

De repente las luces de la celda se prenden y él despierta de su liviano sueño. En este momento siente la desesperante amortiguación que tiene en ambos brazos atados a sus espaldas. Endereza su cuello y los golpes y cortes de su rostro le empiezan a doler nuevamente, pero nada le importa, la tranquilidad de saber que su esposa está a salvo le basta y aunque esos malditos a la final hayan terminado golpeándolo, ella está viva y eso es lo único importante para él… ¿cómo podría imaginarse que la persona que más amaba era la que lo había metido en eso?, simplemente no había forma, no hasta este momento en que la ve parada en la puerta de la celda.

Simplemente no lo cree, piensa que es una ilusión, pero cuando la ve acercársele comprueba que no lo es.

—Realmente me decepcionaste Alan, pensé que pondrías algo de resistencia al pedirte la verdad sobre la misión en la que estabas involucrado

Él no pronuncia palabra, todavía no puede creerlo. Todo su mundo está colapsando y realmente ya no está seguro de nada.

Ella, la mujer que hace poco más de dos días estaba pidiéndole explicaciones resulta ser quién planeó todo, tan sólo para conseguir información.

—Nos vemos en el infierno —le dice ella mientras se voltea y le hace una señal a uno de los guardias para que lo mate.

Después de algún tiempo, el guardia entra a la celda y un fuerte disparo hace eco en el cubículo.

Alan parpadea un par de veces y luego ve a un agente tras el guardia que estaba a punto de matarlo.

—No me lo agradezcas… —Bryan le dice mientras lo desata y lo ayuda a salir de ahí.

Otros agentes despejan el camino mientras él y Alan salen de la prisión hasta el helicóptero en las afueras de la misma. Cuando todos están abordo uno de los agentes ingresa un código en un panel portátil y la prisión explota.

Alan no ha hablado hasta el momento, su cabeza es sólo un gran mar de sufrimiento…

36. [El principio del fin

Noviembre 2000]

El helicóptero en el que va Riss planea un par de veces sobre una planta en medio del bosque. Ella alista su paracaídas y después de recibir las indicaciones de Vince ella desciende levemente en las cercanías de la planta de forma cilíndrica. Al tocar suelo ingresa en su explorador manual los códigos que manejan las antenas satelitales ubicadas en el techo del gran cilindro.

—Prosigue Riss —le dice Vince mientras Jimmy entrelaza las señales de cada antena y se conecta con sus satélites respectivos en el espacio.

La mujer se deshace del paracaídas y corre acercándose más a la planta, en la cual debe ingresar para obtener información importante para destruir los remanentes de una organización con la que han rivalizado durante años, Fire Star.

—Zona despejada… —reporta mientras toma los _sliders de acceso_ de cada uno de los guardias ahora tendidos enfrente suyo

—Tienes diez minutos, la oficina principal está en el tercer piso

— ¿Obstáculos? —le dice ella mientras prepara su **Heckler & Koch MP5—A3** y se aproxima hacia el ingreso

—Tres guardias bien armados tras la puerta, cinco más en los pisos siguientes

Riss desliza el _slider de acceso_ y las puertas se abren, ella se lanza al suelo y abre fuego con los guardias, previniendo que alguno de ellos activara la alarma e impidiera en ingreso a Sistemas dos pisos arriba.

—Ingresa este código en el panel del ascensor: 212963 —Riss lo hace y el ascensor empieza a ascender hasta llegar al segundo piso.

Los guardias se alertan al verla acercarse y abren fuego, aunque demasiado tarde. Ella termina con ellos antes de que las balas puedan siquiera rozarla. Corre hasta llegar a la puerta que la dirige a Sistemas pero un guardia más se interpone en su camino, ella se conecta con sus ojos antes de dispararle y un escalofrío cruza su espina, aquellos ojos son idénticos a los verde azulados de Caden, lo cual la logra paralizar por lo que parece una eternidad y que resulta no ser más de un segundo. Él dispara en su dirección y logra darle en la pierna, pero ella reacciona y, ya tendida en el suelo, lo aniquila.

— ¿Riss?

—Estoy bien… —miente ella mientras se para con dificultad e ingresa a Sistemas—Estoy aquí… dame los códigos Jimmy

—2245856… ingresa el código —le dice Vince quitándole la palabra a Jimmy, él lo ve confundido pero presta demasiada atención a la interrupción de su jefe

Ella lo hace y en ese momento las alarmas se activan, la advertencia de auto—explosión resuena en sus oídos y sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo para escapar de ahí así que intenta correr hacia el elevador, en el cuál se le ocurre un idea para escapar. Para en el primer piso y con una silla rompe el ventanal de una de las oficinas, retrocede unos pasos, toma viada y se lanza aterrizando fuertemente en el piso dislocándose el codo, el terrible sonido de la explosión y el característico ruido de vidrios haciéndose trizas llena la sala en la que están Vince, Jimmy y ahora Alan.

Alan, que sólo llegó hace un par de segundos a la sala de control del Centro, intenta comunicarse pero obviamente la señal se perdió por efecto de la explosión. Él ve a Vince con desesperación pero él se retira de ahí como si nada hubiese pasado y sólo entonces Alan entiende que todo fue una trampa.

Caden se encuentra sentada a obscuras con la mirada fija en el reloj. Ha estado ahí desde hace algún rato y por lo visto planea estarlo por otro tanto.

Sabe que Beck (Riss) casi nunca llega más tarde de las nueve o si se demora la llama para no dejarla preocupada, pero ahora todo parece diferente y eso le preocupa.

Siente un temible escalofrío ir y volver a lo largo de su piel y tiene el presentimiento de que algo malo le sucedió a su amiga. Es algo indescriptible y hasta cierto punto estremecedor, nunca había tenido aquellas sensaciones que se podrían clasificar como un 'sexto sentido' y el hecho de estarlas teniendo en este momento no es nada de lo que pueda regocijarse. Algo realmente ha pasado y ella siente la impotencia de no saber qué es.

Pasan los minutos y las horas, nada, no hay señales de su amiga. Caden empieza a llorar, no sabe si llamar a la policía y reportarla como desaparecida o sólo esperar hasta que algo que le indique que está bien.

Sabe que Beck trabaja en una galería y decide llamar a ver si se encuentra ahí, ¿en qué otro lugar puede estar?, sabe que no sale con nadie y que tampoco tiene amigos, no tiene familiares en la ciudad y la galería es el único entorno que la jovencita conoce. Prueba un par de veces pero el teléfono no es contestado en ninguna de ellas, la desesperación invade su cuerpo y empieza a llorar descontroladamente mientras marca una y otra vez el número celular de la morena.

Sus sollozos son interrumpidos por el estruendoso sonido de la colisión de los vidrios de la sala. Ella empieza a gritar aterrorizada mientras ve cómo alguien ingresa por la ventana rota y la apunta con un arma, en ese momento la puerta se abre de un solo golpe y alguien más entra en escena descargando balas en contra de la persona enfrente de Caden, la cual entra en pánico y empieza a gritar.

—Ven —la persona le dice mientras corre hacia la paralizada muchacha parada en medio de la sala observando al muerto enfrente suyo— ¡Muévete! —él la toma del brazo y la jala, al ver que no puede moverse la pone sobre un hombro y la saca del departamento justo antes de que un par de agentes más entren por la ventana y recorran el departamento ahora vacío.

Él baja por las escaleras de servicio con la chica sobre sus brazos y después de algunos segundos oye como disparan la cerradura de la puerta abriéndola. Corre aún más rápido y llega a los parqueaderos subterráneos del edificio, sube a la chica en shock en su auto y cuando entra a su lado ve como los agentes llegan al parqueadero y disparan en su dirección. El vidrio trasero se quiebra y Alan baja la cabeza de Caden para que no la hieran si vuelven a disparar. — ¡Maneja! —le dice él mientras pone las manos de la muchacha sobre el volante, él voltea un poco y empieza a dispararle a los dos agentes a sus espaldas. Cuando acaba con ellos, retoma el mando del volante y sale de ahí tan rápido como puede.

Una histérica muchachita ve entre lágrimas cómo dejan atrás el edificio en el cual vive. Alan la mira e intenta topar su brazo, pero ella lo hace a un lado con bastante fuerza.

—Oye, cálmate… no te voy a hacer daño —le dice suavemente mientras sigue conduciendo, ella no le responde, está tan asustada e impresionada que las palabras no se forman en su boca— Soy amigo de Rebecca… todo estará bien

Al oír el nombre de su amiga, Caden para de llorar, sabe que todo esto debe tener que ver con la desaparición de la morena.

—Dime que sabes sobre ella

Aunque sus sollozos ya pararon, las lágrimas siguen cayendo deliberadamente por su rostro. Tiene tantas preguntas en su cabeza, pero no sabe cómo expresarlas y aunque este tipo le diga que es amigo de Beck, ella no puede evitar el sentir temor hacia él.

—Quiero saber qué está pasando —le dice ella sin saber si fue una osadía de su parte

—Primero lo primero, dime qué es lo que sabes de ella Caden

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Te dije, soy su amigo… ahora respóndeme

Caden toma aire y cierra los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, —No mucho en realidad. Sé que trabaja en una galería y que su familia vive en otro estado. La verdad es que casi no la conozco —el decirlo en voz alta es aún más doloroso que aceptarlo interiormente.

Alan ve el sufrimiento en su mirada y sólo ahora se da cuenta de que en efecto, esta niña no tiene idea de su doble vida y aún peor, que fue mandada a matar por puras sospechas de parte de sus jefes.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenía amigos —le confiesa ella ya más tranquila

—Mi nombre es Alan, ambos somos compañeros de trabajo

— ¿En la galería?

—Caden las cosas son un poco más complicadas que eso

—Dime de una vez qué está pasando —le grita ella nuevamente derramando lágrimas

—Tanto ella como yo somos agentes de una agencia antiterrorista —él ve el asombro en su mirada, pero continúa— Su nombre no es Rebecca Blair, esa es sólo su otra identidad, en realidad se llama Riss… ésta tarde fue enviada a una misión suicida Caden, ella está… muerta y tú seguías en la lista —la rubiecita se tapa la boca y su cuerpo tiembla por acción del llanto, Alan estaciona el auto y se voltea para tratar de calmarla, ella lo ve a los ojos y sabe que lo que está diciendo es verdad, de repente siente un pinchazo suave en su brazo derecho y poco a poco va perdiendo conciencia.

Alan aparta la única lágrima que atravesó el límite de su valor y se aleja de ahí, sabe que debe esconder a la muchacha cuanto antes y volver al Centro para eliminar posibles sospechas. Si llegan a descubrir lo que ha hecho, lo pagará con su vida, pero se lo debe a Riss y está dispuesto a seguir con el plan hasta que la muchacha está a salvo.

Pero lo que nadie se espera sucede…

En un lugar apartado del bosque los remanentes de las llamas producidas por la explosión se reflejan en el rostro de la morena tendida a pocos metros del desastroso escenario.

Parece muerta, pero se comprueba lo contrario cuando abre sus cristalinos ojos. La oscuridad le indica que han pasado varias horas desde que se llevó a cabo la explosión y el sabor a sangre seca en su boca lo confirma.

Mientras más va retomando conciencia más le duelen sus múltiples heridas. Debido a la posición en la que está no logra comprobar los daños, pero siente que su hombro está fuera de lugar, su pierna obviamente sigue con la bala en su interior y además de eso siente una inexplicable sensación de quemazón en el interior de su tórax lo que le da a entender que tiene, por lo bajo, una costilla rota. Con ayuda de su brazo sano se incorpora un poco y con mucha dificultad se apoya contra el tronco de un árbol que milagrosamente no ha sido tocado por las llamas.

Antes de entender qué fue lo que pasó y el por qué de todo, se dispone a extirpar la bala incrustada en su pierna con la ayuda de su cuchillo, rompe una tira de su camiseta color negro y venda su pantorrilla. También está consiente de que debe colocar a su hombro en la posición correcta, pero está tan débil que le cuesta inclusive moverse.

Inspecciona sus propiedades y se da cuenta de que sólo tiene a su **Ruger P—89 (9mm)**, el resto de sus bienes se deben haber caído y ahora dañado con la explosión de la planta. Revisa el respaldo de su cabeza y se da cuenta de que el dispositivo de sonido tampoco está ahí donde se supone que debería estar. Sabe que el Centro ya la debe haber dado como cancelada y su implante de rastreo, colocado justo después del incidente en la mansión Lexwell, está justo en su hombro dislocado. La lógica le dice que debe haberse afectado por el golpe y que talvez es por eso que nadie la ha venido a buscar.

Las probabilidades de que sobreviviera a esa explosión eran casi nulas, lo que no entiende es por qué no se lo avisaron antes, o a menos que… —Me quisieran muerta… —se dice en voz alta mientras ata todos los cabos sueltos y se da cuenta de que sí, efectivamente todo fue una trampa para matarla.

Alan se acerca a Vince, el cuál está parado en su terraza viendo como los demás trabajan.

— ¿Tienes idea de quién pudo ser? —Vince habla con disgusto y es obvio para Alan que está sospechando de él

—Ninguna, pero iré al departamento a ver que puedo encontrar, tal vez alguna pista del paradero de la muchacha

—Ya envié a Morron ha hacerlo —hay un corto silencio, pero luego continúa con lo que obviamente es lo relevante de su conversación— … Sé que Riss te importaba, pero estaba empezando a descompaginar con nosotros, no podíamos permitirlo

Vince voltea en su dirección, Alan lo ve directamente a los ojos y siente el deseo de acabar con su vida en ese preciso instante, pero se contiene, sabe que debe aparentar que la muerte de Riss no lo ha afectado.

—No me debes ninguna explicación Vince, tú sabrás lo que haces

— ¿Y tú?, ¿sabes lo que haces?

El cruce de miradas es reñido, Vince obviamente le tiende una mirada acusadora y cuestionante, mientras que Alan una bastante desafiante —No me confundas con los demás agentes a los cuales puedes mandar a cancelar si 'empiezan a descompaginar' —con esto Alan le demuestra que él ya no es más su maestro al cual debe tolerar, ambos están en la cúspide y si bien Vince tiene un rango un tanto más alto que Alan, tiene poco poder sobre la vida del que alguna vez fue su pupilo.

Alan se retira de ahí y se dirige a su oficina. Sabe que no debe permitir que la ira y también la tristeza interfieran con su trabajo y con su deber de proteger a Caden. Entiende que enfrentarse de esa manera a Vince no fue precisamente lo más sabio que pudo hacer, pero ya está cansado de que _ellos_ lo vean como un simple agente al cual pueden hacer lo que se les canta cuando ellos mismos fueron los que lo ascendieron a un puesto de gran importancia en el Centro.

Y entre tantos pensamientos el recuerdo de Riss vuelve a resurgir entre sus memorias. Aunque sabe que no tiene sentido, aún tiene la esperanza de que haya sobrevivido a la explosión, es más, todavía no ha podido aceptar que en efecto él la perdió y que haga lo que haga no la podrá traer de regreso.

Cómo extraña sus peleas y a la vez sus demostraciones de afecto, cuánto le cuesta pensar que no la verá entrar más por esa puerta con aquella mirada ardiente y enfurecida.

Sabe que en parte fue su culpa; se dejó distraer por el hecho de que la misión involucrara a la mujer que alguna vez fue su esposa y no se dio cuenta de que precisamente la intención de Vince era mantenerlo distraído con ella para que no se involucrara en la misión como lo solía hacer de costumbre. Dejó sola a Riss en esto y claro, cómo podía ella saber que todo era una trampa para cancelarla… simplemente era algo poco probable, averiguarlo era su trabajo y no lo cumplió.

Se sienta en su escritorio y enciende su procesador sin tener intenciones de hacer su trabajo. Está agotado no sólo físicamente sino también psicológicamente. Para él todo esto es mucho más difícil si ella no está, todo es tan malditamente complicado.

De repente una luz intermitente empieza a titilar en la pantalla. Alan se paraliza; es el identificador de Riss.

Mientras tanto en el bosque una bandada de pájaros escapa de las copas de los árboles por el repentino y doloroso grito de Riss.

Ella cierra los ojos forzadamente y resbala por la corteza de un árbol hasta llegar al suelo en donde se queda inmóvil. Sostiene su brazo pegado a su pecho mientras intenta aplacar los espasmos de creciente dolor que viajan a lo largo de su cuerpo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —grita mientras apoya su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y ve el cielo nublado. Ya ha pasado más de un día en que fue abandonada en medio de este bosque.

El viento helado le indica que faltan pocos días para que empiece a nevar y debe aprovechar el escaso tiempo que tiene para seguir moviéndose.

Lo que más le preocupa en éste momento es Caden, si está en lo correcto y el Centro lo único que quería era deshacerse de ella, entonces su amiga está en grave peligro. Instintivamente mira a los cúmulos de humo que siguen emanando del destruido edificio y decide acercarse para buscar algún intercomunicador o algo por el estilo que la permita pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quién?, ¿Alan?... todavía no está segura, lo importante ahora es encontrar algo que le sirva en su intento de proteger a la pequeña rubiecita.

Caden espera a que Alan vuelva, como lo prometió.

Se sienta en uno de los sillones y se pone a pensar nuevamente en todo lo que el apuesto agente le contó sobre su amiga y sobre el lugar en el cual trabajan. 'Eso explica muchas cosas' piensa mientras hace un pequeño recuento de todas las preguntas que se planteó desde que la conoció y sí, en efecto, eso explicaba todas.

Se siente mal, no por ella, sino por la vida que debió llevar su amiga y todo el confinamiento al que debía recurrir para que nadie entrara en ella. De igual manera le cuesta aceptar y comprender que una persona como ella pueda ser alguien tan peligroso y capaz de hacer cosas que Caden nunca hubiera imaginado. Vio de lo que era capaz Alan, no le cuesta mucho imaginarse de las capacidades de la persona que alguna vez llamó por el nombre de Rebecca.

Sabe que si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de descubrir la verdad de una manera menos impactante y sin tener involucrada la muerte de la única persona a la que realmente podía llamar amiga, tal vez no la hubiera aceptado, tal vez el hecho de que haya derramado tanta sangre le hubiese impedido quedarse a su lado; inclusive siente que la misma mentira hubiera tenido un peso terrible en su relación y que las hubiera terminado separando, pero ahora, ahora que no la tiene más a su lado para decirle todas las cosa que le hubiesen gustado decirle (antes y después de saber la verdad), piensa que si tal vez tuviese la oportunidad de volver con ella, aceptaría su pasado, aprendería a vivir con eso y la ayudaría a redimirse. No tiene la menor duda de que lo haría.

Aunque nunca haya sido una fiel creyente, ésta vez reza. Ora con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo por el perdón del alma de su amiga y por su eterno y pacífico descanso. Todo lo demás no importa, sólo quiere su bienestar, aún después de la muerte.

La torrencial lluvia pega con fuerza los cristales de una casa en medio del bosque Canadiense. El sonido producido por el constante estrelle de gotas contra los ventanales y el típico crujido de leña quemándose crea un ambiente de relajación en el interior de las cuatro paredes de madera de aquel lugar.

Frente a la chimenea encendida se encuentra una silla, hecha de la misma madera que los demás muebles en el interior de la casa, ocupada a sus anchas por una persona, a la cual sólo se le logra ver la corona de una cabeza con mechones más blancos que negros por encima del respaldo del asiento.

Un Setter inglés se halla dormitando a los pies de lo que parece ser su amo, el cual sostiene un libro a punto de caerse de su regazo.

Ambas respiraciones son sonoras y van al compás de las ahora calmadas gotas de lluvias que envuelven a aquel acogedor lugar.

Súbitamente el sonido de lo que parece ser una radio de mano despierta a ambos ocupantes de aquel remoto lugar. El hombre se pone de pie con algo de dificultad y toma en sus manos el radio. Entiende de quién se trata, ya que nadie más se comunica con él por ese medio.

—_Mantén esto cerca… —_le dijo la última vez que se vieron ya hace más de cinco años_— Si suena, sabrás que soy yo. Estate preparado, el hecho de que me comunique contigo no quiere decir exactamente que son buenas noticias._

Comprende que lo mejor es contestar, sea lo que sea, malas o buenas noticias, él está preparado, así que contesta a las persistencias de su hijo.

—…Papá, necesito tu ayuda…

El hombre se siente en un principio aliviado, pero luego, cuando se da cuenta de que se le está pidiendo ayuda, y sobretodo de **quién** se la está solicitando, la intranquilidad vuelve a sus venas y con temor se informa de la situación en cuestión.

—Lo que sea que necesites, estaré ahí… —esas palabras son suficiente para darle la seguridad a su hijo de que en efecto, él estará ahí.

Caden oye cómo la puerta se abre de golpe y el corazón se le sube a la boca con el temor de que la hayan descubierto.

Se queda inmóvil, pero luego, cuando oye la voz de Alan llamándola, deja que su cuerpo se relaje y camina lentamente con la ayuda de su bastón hacia el lugar de donde proviene el sonido.

Ella ve una mirada de felicidad inexplicable y la idea de que su amiga está viva se le cruza por la cabeza momentáneamente, sin tener la menor idea de que sí, en efecto, Riss está viva.

—Hola…—le dice ella evitando conmoverse nuevamente, ya ha llorado demasiado

—Debes venir conmigo, en éste momento —pausa él mientras ve la mirada de confusión en el rostro de la jovencita al frente suyo —…Creo que está viva Caden

Eso es suficiente para desconcertarla. Se paraliza por otros cuantos segundos, una primera lágrima cae sin dudas sobre su rostro y luego le sigue una segunda. Alan le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza tratando de confirmarle a ella e inclusive a sí mismo de que en realidad hay la esperanza de que la morena esté viva.

—Recibí la señal de su identificador hace pocas horas y la bloqueé. Nadie más tiene idea de que ella puede estar viva

Caden siente el pequeño quiebre disimulado de voz del hombre en frente suyo y se da cuenta de que su amor por Riss es tan grande que es capaz de poner en riesgo su vida con tal de salvarla. Por un momento siente envidia de su amiga: cómo quisiera ella tener a alguien tan dispuesto a dar inclusive su vida por ayudarla; lo que no sabe es que, en efecto, hay alguien que es capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pasará con ellos? —pregunta con resquemor mientras se acomoda tratando de no poner mayor peso en su pierna ya sin yeso

—No te preocupes Caden, lo tengo todo bajo control

La joven rubia siente la confidencia que tiene Alan en su voz, pero aún así tiene un sentimiento de preocupación que la pellizca suavemente en el respaldo de la nuca.

—Es sólo que tengo mis razones para pensar que nada se les escapa de las manos y que ésta no va a ser la excepción

—Arreglé todo para quitar sospecha alguna sobre mí. Según ellos en estos momentos estoy en una misión en Turquía

—Entonces llévame con ella Alan… —susurra la jovencita con urgencia mientras toma las manos del apuesto agente entre las suyas

—Lo haré —le sonríe él una vez más mientras acaricia las manos de la chica que empieza a abrirse un pequeño espacio en su mundo.

El frío es intenso. El aire cortante traspasa el bosque sin limitaciones mayores a los árboles verdosos. El agua de los ríos es helada y las pequeñas formaciones lagunosas dentro de poco tiempo estarán congeladas.

Para un cuerpo débil y herido como el de Riss es muy difícil mantener un paso constante y el avanzar se hace cada vez más difícil. La comida que ha podido conseguir hasta ahora es escasa y se la debe al par de balas que tenía cargadas en su pistola. Las lluvias constantes también han desacelerado su paso, ya que cada vez que se desata una tormenta, debe buscar refugio y esperar hasta que pare para poder seguir en busca de algo que le indique vida humana, cosa que con el tiempo parece cada vez más improbable.

Aunque no lo admite y no se rinde en su búsqueda, sabe que está perdida y por primera vez en su vida siente un profundo temor, no exactamente de morir, sino de saber que la vida de su amiga está en peligro. Un sentimiento de impotencia la invade, sabe que no puede hacer nada más que seguir adelante, pero eso no le impide pensar en el qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese llevado a Caden a vivir con ella y por consiguiente haberle abierto un espacio tan grande en su corazón. Nada le frena pensar en la dolorosa posibilidad de que el Centro, en efecto, ya haya limpiado a los posibles riesgos de divulgación (como solían llamar ellos a las personas que tenían algún tipo de relación con alguno de sus agentes), en éste caso su pequeña amiga rubia.

Con esta sensación de aflicción continúa su camino a ciegas por un bosque en el que nunca antes había puesto pie alguno, manteniendo la esperanza de que un milagro haya sucedido y que su amiga siga viva; en este punto de desesperación nada le importa más, nada.

Una vieja camioneta color vino está aparcada a un extremo de una de las vías secundaria que limita Canadá con Estados Unidos. Dentro de la misma yace un hombre con un periódico apoyado al volante y su fiel Setter Inglés a su lado dormitando como siempre. Por la radio mal sintonizada de la camioneta suena una melodía de lo que parece ser Blue Moon acompañada del silbido sutil del propietario de la carcacha roja. Sobre el parabrisas, resbalan unos pequeños y delgados copos de las primeras nieves hasta que, poco a poco, se van acumulando en la parte de las plumas.

El hombre extiende la mano y sube un nivel más a la calefacción ya que la mañana es intensamente fría. Se frota las manos envueltas en un par de guates de lana y se las acerca a la boca para lanzarles un soplido de aire caliente. Deja el periódico a un lado y cruza sus brazos por su torso mientras la creciente impaciencia se va manifestando en sus maneras. Inconscientemente le hecha una mirada a la radio portátil que tiene a un costado de la palanca de marchas de la camioneta y recuerda una vez más las instrucciones que se le dieron el día anterior de que no se comunicara por nada del mundo mientras esté en los límites de los radares de ondas de _ellos_. Él obedece a pesar de que empieza a dudar de que eso sea algo realmente sabio. Ha esperado ya por más de una hora y realmente la preocupación se incrementa segundo a segundo al igual que la nieve sobre su parabrisas. Pero lo único que puede hacer es esperar.

Por fin, después de media hora más de espera, su paciencia se ve recompensada: en el otro sentido de la vía en la que está parqueado, ve acercarse a una F—150 negra de vidrios polarizados.

— Parece que llegó la hora Teo…—el hombre mueve con su envejecida pero fuerte mano el muzo de su perro haciéndolo despertar por completo.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, justo al frente de la camioneta roja, se parquea el 4x4 que el hombre tanto ansiaba ver.

Se acomoda la gorra militar, sube el cierre de su chaleco polartek verde oliva y baja de su camioneta.

Mientras tanto en el interior del 4x4 negro se lleva una escena totalmente diferente.

Caden mantienen la mirada baja y escucha, o parece hacerlo, al hombre sentado en asiento del conductor.

Él pone una mano sobre su hombro y le sonríe. —Estarás a salvo con él Caden

Ella asiente mientras sostiene fuertemente en su mano un sobre. — ¿Qué pasará sin no regresas? —la pregunta que ha estado temiendo hacer durante toda la noche de viaje, escapa ahora de sus labios color carmín.

—Si no regreso significa que me descubrieron. No va a pasar —le dice él negando con la cabeza mientras dirige su mirada hacia el hombre en la camioneta de en frente

—Aún así, ¿qué pasarías si no regresas? —su voz esta vez es un tanto más grave— ¿Qué pasa si te descubren? —insiste nuevamente

—Ahí está todo lo que necesitas Caden —le señala con la mirada a la jovencita— Nueva identidad, pasaporte, dinero... En caso de que no regrese en cinco días, ese hombre te pondrá a salvo por mí

La rubiecita cierra fuertemente los ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas caen sobre su rostro. Alan sólo puede desviar la mirada nuevamente en dirección a la camioneta, esta vez, el hombre está a un par de pasos de ellos. —Asegúrate de que ambos vuelvan con vida —le dice ella mientras se seca las lágrimas y se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Lo ve por una vez más y se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla, con el cual Alan la regresa a ver. —Gracias, por haberme salvado y por hacer todo esto… significa mucho para mí —le dice ella mientras se baja lentamente de la camioneta y camina hacia el hombre ahora parado enfrente suyo.

Alan ve como ella sube a la camioneta del lado opuesto de donde él está mientras desciende de la suya para ayudar a cargar el _snowmobile_ de su padre en el cajón de la F—150. Ambos intercambian algunas palabras y luego se despiden un con corto pero sentido abrazo.

La nieve danza por el bosque arremolinándose gracias a la acción de una fuerte corriente de viento helado. Entre toda la blancura que cubre al bosque se distingue una figura que avanza lentamente y que luego se detiene.

Un par de rodillas caen al suelo y se quedan en esa posición sosteniendo al cuerpo agotado de una hermosa morena. Una delgada nube de aliento choca contra el helado aire de aquella tarde mientras el taciturno sonido de jadeos invade el silencio que rodea al cuerpo tendido en la blanca nieve. El aire cortante levanta consigo varios mechones de negro azabache de la persona obviamente ya sin energías.

Una mano es colocada junto a sus piernas tratando de sostener el peso del cuerpo que está a punto de perder total conciencia. El océano de un profundo azul se cierra débilmente ante esta terrible sensación de nublamiento de la visión y busca un par de veces volver a abrirse para no caer en un profundo estado de inconciencia que únicamente la llevará a la muerte.

'Resiste' piensa mientras batalla con el ahora insostenible peso de su cuerpo. Sabe que este puede ser el fin y se pregunta si en verdad hay algo más allá que sea capaz de darle la paz física y mental que tanto ha buscado, algo más que sea capaz de perdonar hasta lo imperdonable; no encuentra respuesta a su penosa situación, sabe que aquello, si es que existe, no está hecho para una persona como ella y que la única paz de la cual podía disfrutar probablemente ya esté muerta y que su sangre esté en las manos de los que alguna vez la salvaron de su propia muerte.

Simplemente ya no logra sostenerse más y cae como una niña indefensa en el gran manto blanco de nieve. Después de eso sólo siente cómo el intenso frío empieza a tomar parte de su cuerpo y en tan sólo algunos segundos más, pierde la conciencia.

Si alguna vez Caden se ha sentido tan preocupada y nerviosa al respecto de algo como en este momento, no lo recuerda, pese a que a lo largo de su vida las tensiones y preocupaciones han estado siempre presentes. No sabe siquiera como describir todo lo que le ha pasado en estos días y por consiguiente todos los nuevos y viejos sentimientos que ha estado teniendo. Es escalofriante, intimidante, pero hasta cierto punto esta gran batahola la ha hecho sentir más viva que nunca.

El viejo la regresa a ver y una pequeña sonrisa de compasión se le cruza por los labios; no es necesario conocerla a fondo para darse cuenta de que está sufriendo. Él lo nota en sus hermosos ojos verdes-azulados, los cuales tienen un brillo bañado por el remanente de su sufrimiento. Él la mira una vez más y esta vez ella también voltea en su dirección, comparten aquel cruce de miradas y se sonríen mutuamente.

—Alan dijo que si él no llegaba a tiempo yo estaría en sus manos…—ambos se ven nuevamente

—Él llegará —el toque de seguridad en su voz hace sentir un tanto mejor a Caden. Aunque no lo conozca y mucho menos la relación que tiene con Alan, puede jurar de que el viejo no tiene duda alguna de que lo que está diciendo.

Como de costumbre, unas cuantas palabras son suficientes para que la rubiecita se sienta en suficiente confianza como para soltar su voraz lengua. El viejo, por su parte, acepta cálidamente a la joven habladora sentada a su lado. Trata de hacerla sentir cómoda e inclusive logra sacarle un par de risotadas, lo cual anima un tanto a la muchachita agobiada por sus recientes problemas.

—Despreocúpate… todo va a salir bien —se lo dice después de un silencio, ella cierra los ojos, asiente y finalmente sonríe con más tranquilidad —Falta poco para llegar… te va a encantar la vida que se lleva en medio del bosque.

El corazón de Alan palpita con igual compás al de la luz titilante de su GPS. Sabe que se está acercando, pero hay algo que lo empieza a preocupar: en el último minuto la luz roja intermitente se ha quedado estable en la misma coordenada, ni el más mínimo avance o retroceso se hace presente, nada. Sabe que eso sólo puede significar una cosa: es demasiado tarde. El solo pensarlo le hiela la sangre, pero sigue adelante, debe encontrarla y debe hacerlo ahora.

Poco a poco la distancia entre el punto y su _snowmbile_ se acorta y en pocos segundos distingue una anomalía en la superficie extremadamente plana de aquella parte del bosque: ¡es ella! Acelera lo más rápido posible y en cuestión de segundos está a su lado. Se arrodilla junto a su cuerpo y la toma entre sus brazos con delicadeza, con sorprendente tranquilidad y enfoque la revisa. Para su inmensa tranquilidad ella está vida. Un par de lágrimas de alegría se atreven a cruzar el límite de sus hermosos ojos, pero él las retira antes de recorran mayor distancia; sabe que el enfoque, en estos casos, es la clave de todo. Con sumo cuidado la envuelve en el par de mantas que tiene, junto al equipo de emergencias, en el respaldo del _snowmobile. _Conoce que para tratar la hipotermia se debe proporcionar el mayor calor posible, pero en su precaria situación, lo único que puede hacer para abrigarla un poco más es darle calor humano, así que la abraza como si fuera un bebé y la frota el cuerpo con sumo cuidado teniendo en cuenta sus obvias heridas. Mientras continúa con este proceso se fija en las heridas visibles en su rostro y se da cuenta de que inclusive a perdido algo de peso, inconscientemente la besa en el tope de la cabeza y la trae más hacia sí.

Un viento escalofriante y los revoltijos cada vez más intensos de nieve, hacen que Alan se de cuenta de que está por empezar una fuerte tormenta, lo cual es un problema porque no está cerca de su camioneta como para alcanzarla y Riss está en un estado en el que no puede ser transportada fácilmente; la única opción es aprovechar aquellos pocos minutos antes de que empeore la segura tormenta armando la carpa que su padre le había prestado para casos como este.

Posiciona a la ahora más caliente mujer en el suelo y se apresura a construir la cómoda carpa, en la que según su padre, sentiría todo menos el terrible frío de invierno. Al tenerla lista, carga con cuidado a la morena aún inconsciente y la guarece de la cada vez más próxima tormenta.

Siente que la respiración emanante de los entre-abiertos labios de Riss se hace progresivamente más cálida, lo cual lo reconforta en grado extremo. La mantiene abrazada y envuelta en las mantas hasta que se asegura de que recobró su temperatura normal, cuando lo hace la pone en el suelo y la deja descansar. Sólo en ese momento, al estar recostado a su lado viéndola dormir, se da cuenta del alivio tan grande que le produce el tenerla ahí.

Con nada más que esperar por delante, él también cierra los ojos para descansar y recuperar un poco de descanso perdido en esos últimos días de gran agonía.

Unos temerosos rayos de sol golpean a la nieve hecha cúmulos a lo largo del bosque. El frío intenso va desapareciendo poco a poco hasta alcanzar una temperatura tolerable. El paisaje, antes tumultuoso, se llena de belleza con los nacientes rayos del sol de un nuevo día.

Riss abre rápidamente los ojos mientras se pone en una posición algo inclinada haciendo que sus heridas protesten y produciéndose mareo. Cuando lo supera, razona que ese no es él último lugar en el que estuvo cuando perdió conciencia. Mira sin entender nada buscando explicaciones hasta que llega a figura de Alan acomodado a su lado, en ese momento entiende que él debió haberla encontrado y salvado, una vez más, de lo que ella pensó, era una muerte segura.

Se va recostando nuevamente con suavidad sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su compañero hasta estar tendida completamente. ¿Cómo la encontró? Realmente no lo entiende, pero en este momento, en el que puede saborear nuevamente la vida, eso es lo que menos le importa. Aunque se siente todavía algo débil, es como que si hubiese recuperado algo de salud, inclusive sus heridas ya no duelen como antes.

Una débil sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y siente que una resbaladiza lágrima moja su rostro mientras se acomoda de modo que está justo frente a frente con él. Vacila un par de veces pero luego toma determinación y lo besa en los labios y sin esperárselo, esta acción es pronto correspondida con furia y ansiedad. El cuerpo de Alan se posiciona sobre el de Riss sosteniéndose con sus brazos de manera que no ejerce presión alguna sobre ella. Ambos labios siguen encontrándose, segundo a segundo, respiración a respiración y cuando termina, los dos pares de esferas azules brillan con una necesidad indescriptible.

—Lamento no haber llegado antes…

—Llegaste justo a tiempo —susurra Riss sin temor a dejar caer las lágrimas por los costados de su rostro hasta llegar a hundirse en el negro de su cabello

—Extrañaba aquel frío de tu mirada

Ella ríe débilmente mientras se vira y trata de incorporarse. Alan se arrodilla y la ayuda a hacerlo con cuidado.

—Ella está a salvo…—al ver que la morena tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo, él se lo dice. Ella lo mira sin poder creerlo pero él se lo confirma con un simple asentimiento.

Su ronca y silenciosa voz pronuncia un 'dónde está' mientras sostiene las manos de Alan fuertemente entre las suyas.

—Caden está con mi padre

—… ¿Por qué? —le dice sin entender realmente sus razones

—Cuando pensé que habías muerto odie todo lo relacionado con el Centro, inclusive a mí mismo… Siempre supiste la basura que eran y trataste de abrirme los ojos, pero yo estaba cegado por algo que empezó como un corazón roto y que a la final no fue más que una patética excusa que me seguía repitiendo para mantenerme firme; sólo lo entendí cuando creí que te había perdido, fue sólo entonces que me di cuenta de que lo correcto a hacer era ayudar a Caden…

Riss lo abraza y aunque su cuerpo se queja, a ella no le importa, necesita tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentir su corazón latir contra su pecho mientras llena sus pulmones de su intoxicante aroma. Pero su gemido lleno de dolor no pasa desapercibido, así que Alan la suelta.

— ¿Qué dices si revisamos tus heridas?

Ella asiente y deja que él la ayude a desvestirse para que cure sus costillas y las demás heridas.

Al ver la penosa situación de la mujer ahora recostada en las mantas que la mantienen en una posición semi—sentada, las gruesas cejas del agente se entrecierran con preocupación. No sabe cómo pudo avanzar con todo el cuerpo magullado y se da cuenta de que hay muchas cosa que todavía no se han aclarado y que seguramente está rondando por ambas mentes.

—Riss… —susurra con dolor al ver el intenso color púrpura que tiene a lo largo de lo seguramente es una costilla rota

—Lo sé —le dice ella algo avergonzada, no está acostumbrada a ser vista en condiciones en donde su orgullo no es suficiente para ocultar su dolor físico— Sólo ponla en su maldito lugar

Después de un tiempo en silencio, él dice —Lo lamento —ella lo regresa a ver confundida

— ¿A qué te refieres Alan?, esto no es tú culpa

—Pude haberlo evitado

—Tonterías —le interrumpe ella— fueron ellos, tú trataste de protegerme… —Alan baja la mirada y Riss se calla

—La verdad es que no lo hice Riss, si lo hubiese hecho no estaríamos aquí

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Si hubiese cumplido con mi trabajo, me hubiese dado cuenta de que todo era una trampa… mi ineficacia casi te mata

La debilidad de Riss no le permite mantener una pelea prolongada por lo que prefiere callar y sólo escuchar a lo que le tiene que decir.

—…Todo fue tan bien planeado… Victory… todo

— ¿Victory?

—La usaron para mantenerme distraído… caí en su estúpido juego —le dice mientras venda con fuerza el tórax de la delgada ex agente haciéndola estremecerse del dolor

— ¿La mataste? —pregunta teniendo en cuenta todo lo que, para Alan, hubiese significado

—Cambié su vida por tu seguridad y la de Caden

— ¿Qué?

—Simulé su muerte Riss. Sabía que su organización las mantendría a salvo si la ponía en libertad

—…No debiste hacerlo Alan. Tú buscaste esa oportunidad tantas veces

—Eso no me es importante —le dice en un susurro mientras dirige su atención a la herida en vías de cicatrización en su pierna

—Lo es para mí —la suma seriedad en su voz hace que Alan la vea a los ojos y le sonría— ¿sabes lo que te harán si te descubren?

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo de conocerla, Alan percibe algo de temor en su voz y en sus expresiones. Esto lo impresiona.

—No lo harán —él se concentra nuevamente en su pierna

—Mírame —él lo hace —quiero que vengas conmigo…

—No

—Ven conmigo y con Caden… con Fire Star de nuestro lado…

—No —le dice él con seguridad. Ella desvía la mirada. No entiende sus razones y el hecho de que no quiera acompañarla en cierto modo le duele

— ¿Volverás a ese mundo como si nada?

—Debo hacerlo. No espero que me entiendas

—No, no te entiendo… —admite ella haciendo contacto visual con él

Sus ojos pronuncian todo lo que las palabras no pueden. Alan baja la vista, derrotado, e intenta cambiar de tema —Descansa… iré a buscar un mejor lugar en el cual quedarnos hasta que mejores o por lo menos hasta que despejen las carreteras de la nieve acumulada —le dice él cerrando la conversación. Ella sólo asiente y deja que se vaya de ahí sin decirle palabra alguna.

Caden ve disimuladamente por la ventana de la cabaña del padre de Alan una vez más.

—Si te hace sentir más tranquila me comunicaré con él… —le dice el viejo mientras pone uno de sus tantos libros sobre su regazo

—Es peligroso, lo sé —le dice ella volteando hacia él y sonriéndole

—Seguramente tuvieron que acampar por la tormenta… despreocúpate

Ella lo ve con algo de admiración en los ojos, le sonríe y luego le dice — ¿Cómo lo hace?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Mantenerse tranquilo —ella se acerca al viejo y se sienta a su lado en el sillón frente a la chimenea —Es que si yo fuese usted, estaría con el corazón en la boca de la preocupación por mi hijo

— ¿Alan no te habló mucho de nuestra relación o me equivoco? —ella niega con la cabeza —Yo también fui como él

— ¿Un…?

— ¿Asesino? —ella asiente— Sí lo fui… su madre era de la CIA ¿sabes?... o sí, ambos trabajábamos en instituciones gubernamentales y éramos buenos en lo que hacíamos… en aquel entonces el Centro no era lo que es ahora

Caden nota con el orgullo que lo dice y se pregunta qué pudo haber pasado para que todo acabase así.

—Aunque no lo creas encontrar en ese mundo a alguien especial es algo definitivamente muy difícil… yo tuve la suerte de encontrar a Jenn. Pocos meses después tuvimos a Alan

— ¿Él creció en ese medio? —le pregunta con repudio la pequeña

—No en sus primeros quince años de vida… su madre lo crió hasta que una misión de la CIA la llevó a la muerte —inhala con algo de nostalgia y prosigue— Para ese entonces yo ya era uno de los grandes del Centro, la única solución que se me ocurrió fue llevar a Alan conmigo

Caden pone una mano sobre el hombro de James, él la ve y luego baja la cabeza.

—Pensé que era lo mejor, no me di cuenta de que fue la peor opción

—Para un hijo estar con su padre lo amerita todo…

—Tal vez…

— ¿Qué pasó con usted?

—Simplemente me volví viejo para ese trabajo así que me "esfumé" —él le sonríe a la rubiecita y ella entiende

— ¿Lo hacen a menudo?

— ¿Qué?, ¿"esfumarse"? —ella le regala una mirada elocuente— Sólo algunos, realmente sólo los que tienen el poder. El Centro no es perfecto ¿sabes?, también tiene sus hoyos negros y al parecer tú, linda niña, y tu amiga son parte de uno

Caden asiente y exhala con fuerza, luego dirige su atención al perro, que, como de costumbre, dormita, y lo acaricia mientras que el viejo vuelve a su libro y lo devora con pasión.

Alan detiene el _snowmobile_ al divisar una pequeña cabaña en la distancia. Está en mal estado pero sabe que siempre será mejor que una carpa para guarecerse en caso de que se produzca otra tormenta o inclusive para pasar ahí mientras Riss se recupera.

Enciende nuevamente el móvil y se aleja de ahí para buscar a Riss y traerla.

Cuando llega al lugar en donde habían acampado, encuentra, para su sorpresa, ya todo recogido y empacado. Él ve a Riss con ojos represores, pero a ella poco le importa.

Se levanta del lugar en el que estaba sentada y ayuda a cargar las cosas en el móvil.

—Hey… tú deberías estar reposando —Le dice él para que no hiciera más esfuerzo de lo que ya hizo, claro está, sin su consentimiento

—No lo creo —le dice ella lanzando una risotada de incredulidad

—No te hagas la dura conmigo Riss —ella arquea una perfecta ceja mientras se cruza de brazos— No puedo creer que hagas tantas tonterías, ¿te quieres lastimar más de lo que ya estás? —le reprocha él más con preocupación que con enojo mientras carga las pocas cosas al _snowmobile_

—Ya estoy bien

—Está vez no ganaras, así que vete haciendo la idea. Ahora sube, encontré un lugar en el cual quedarnos por lo menos hasta mañana

Riss le molesta que la gente vea su "debilidad" y esta no es la excepción, pero sabe que no conseguirá nada discutiendo con Alan: en cuanto a testarudez se trata, ambos se equiparan.

— ¿Has hablado con tu padre? —le urge mientras se sienta a sus espaldas

—No, no lo he hecho —enciende él el motor y ubica su brazo sobre el de ella mientras la sujeta con fuerza. Riss no rechaza en contacto como lo suele hacer de costumbre y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro del apuesto agente.

—Espero que todo esté bien...

Alan ve el interior de la cabaña, que no debe medir más de unos 20 pies de largo y otros 10 de ancho, y procede a inspeccionarla con mayor meticulosidad. Según sus cálculos debe tener más de unos diez años sin ser ocupada por la gran cantidad de suciedad acumulada. Tiene una pequeña estufa, una mesita para cuatro personas, una chimenea llena de hollín, una tina de metal acomodada a un costado cubierta parcialmente con una cortina, un armario, y lo más importante una sola cama, en la cual centra su mirada más de lo que debería.

Riss sigue su mirada y luego sonríe. Prefiere guardar silencio y dejar _aquel_ tema para más tarde, mucho más tarde. Sienta su cansado y herido cuerpo en una de las sillas del comedor y dirige su mirada afuera de la ventana, sin estar consciente de que un suave, pero bastante auditible suspiro abandona su boca.

— ¿Por qué no descansas?, todavía estás débil… —Alan saca sus equipos de primera tecnología y armas y los pone sobre la mesa junto al brazo apoyado de Riss

Ella no le responde pero desvía su mirada del exterior para verlo a él. Toma una **Desert** **Eagle** de calibre 50 entre sus manos y la carga con municiones.

—Ya estoy descansando… por primera vez en tantos años siento que lo hago —le dice después de todo ese tiempo de silencio— ¿No sientes lo mismo?

Alan se encoge de brazos y se encarga de las demás armas tratando de evitar la mirada penetrante de su compañera.

—Tomaré eso como un 'no'

Alan la regresa a ver y siente la urgencia de besarla nuevamente, pero eso sería un acto de debilidad que no está preparado para regalarle.

—No era un 'no' —le dice él finalmente mientras retira el arma debajo de la mano de Riss y la guarda junto a las demás— Está oscureciendo, lo mejor será que vaya a buscar algo de comida… —le informa mientras se pone de pie. Ambos cruzan sus fugaces miradas y Riss asiente.

Caden se encuentra recostada en lo que será su cama por los días siguientes. Su mirada está fija en la ventana. ¿Cuántas horas ha pasado así? No lo sabe; la verdad es que empieza a perder la noción del tiempo y si no fuera porque ya ha obscurecido, ella seguiría pensando que es de mañana.

Al otro lado del cristal solo se encuentran árboles y la extensa capa de nieve que cubre a lo que seguramente debió ser un camino a medio empedrar. Hace algunas horas todavía se notaban las huellas que había dejado la camioneta roja al pasar por aquel camino, pero ahora lo único que se ve es una capa lisa de nieve que las cubre.

Baja la cabeza por primera vez en no sabe cuánto tiempo y se frota el cuello adolorido con una mano. Se acurruca entre las cobijas y apoya su cabeza en la cómoda y acolchona almohada. Cuando alza la vista ve como alguien empieza a acercarse a la cabaña y su corazón se le acelera. Se pone de pie lo más rápido posible y sale hacia la sala en donde se encuentra el padre de Alan, el cual la regresa a ver y le sonríe.

—Alguien se acerca

En ese momento un par de golpes suaves sobre la superficie de la puerta les hace ver en su dirección. James se levanta de donde está sentado y se acerca a abrirla.

—No pensé que tardarías tanto…

Caden no puede ver quién es porque el cuerpo del viejo tapa al recién llegado, pero en pocos segundos, cuando él se mueve, distingue a una persona con un uniforme de guardabosques.

—No seas mal agradecido viejo… —le dice mientras entra a la cabaña y pone unas bolsas sobre el comedor sin siquiera notar la presencia de Caden— …Aquí está todo lo que me pediste. No fue fácil conseguirlo

Caden lo ve desde el marco de su puerta y luego se acerca para saludarlo. No sabe si es lo correcto o, más bien dicho, lo más prudente, pero lo hace.

—Roger ella es mi hija, Rachel…

Caden lo regresa a ver algo confundida, pero luego entiende. Le sonríe y le extiende la mano al hombre en frente suyo.

—Un gusto…

—El gusto es mío. Por fin tengo el placer de conocer a algún familiar suyo… —le señala con un movimiento de cabeza direccionado al viejo cerrando la puerta— Así que… ¿qué te trae por estos bosques?

Caden regresa a ver a James antes de contestar, él se encoge de brazos y luego asiente con su cabeza indicándole que puede proseguir.

—Vengo a pasar… ¿las fiestas? —responde algo insegura observando nuevamente al viejo

El guardabosques se acerca a la alacena cerca del comedor y saca un vino de ahí, por la manera y con la confidencia que lo hace, Caden supone que es una persona allegada a James.

—Nunca me contaste que tenías una hija —dirigiéndose a Caden— ¿Quieres vino?

—Nunca preguntaste —le responde James mientras revisa el par de paquetes sobre la mesa

— ¿Deseas una copa? —le pregunta nuevamente el guardabosques a la chica

—Gracias… —ella toma la copa entre sus manos

— ¿A sí que vas a pasar las fiestas aquí?

La muchacha ve al recién llegado y por la sonrisa en su boca presiente que es una persona amable.

—Sí… unos pocos días

—Ella estudia en Chicago ¿sabes?... no es usual que venga por aquí a visitar a su viejo— le dice James mientras entra a la cocina

—Me alegro que hayas venido, tú padre se estaba cansando de tener solo a mi familia como compañía —le dice él entre risas

— ¿De qué hablas Roger? No me he cansado de tu familia, de ti… puede ser, pero de tu familia…

Los tres ríen y James regresa a ver a la jovencita —Ven hija, siéntate…

Caden siente cómo se le encoge el corazón; nunca tuvo a nadie que le dijera _hija_ y una vez más le duele el pensar en lo hermoso que hubiese sido si en su vida habría existido alguien que se lo dijera como se lo acaba de decir el padre de Alan.

—Ven…—insiste él mientras le extiende la mano y la invita con una cálida sonrisa, Caden obedece y en menos tiempo del que se imagina se encuentra envuelta en una interesante conversación acompañada de risas en un ambiente cálido y reconfortante.

Riss introduce con cuidado su moreno pie en el agua caliente que acaba de verter en la tina de metal. Al comprobar que puede resistir el calor mete su cuerpo entero en lo que se podría llamar el primer baño de todos esos días. Cuánto ansiaba poder lavar su cuerpo y sus heridas. Remoja su cabellera y regresa a ver la tenue luz de una lámpara de gas ubicada en la mesa al frente suyo. El oscilar de las llamas capta la total atención de Riss y sus brillantes ojos empiezan a ceder al hipnótico vaivén, pero de repente un sonido proveniente del exterior de la casa la despierta de su adormecimiento.

Se sumerge en el agua hasta quedar debajo de ésta. Su cabello negro ondea por ella arremolinándose alrededor de su rostro. Su mano descansa a la altura de su corazón y su palpitar parece querer atravesarla; de alguna forma indescriptible su ritmo ha cambiado: antes siempre encolerizado latía con extrema rudeza, ahora es como si hubiese alcanzado la paz. Tal vez haya sido un proceso del cuál no tomó conciencia, pero lo duda, sabe que algo en su interior ha cambiado aunque no encuentra las palabras para describirlo.

¿Cómo será su vida ahora que debe recomenzar desde cero? No lo sabe y no le interesa saberlo. Lo único que le importa ahora es que tanto ella como su amiga están vivas y que pase lo que pase lo afrontarán juntas.

Sabe que preocuparse por ella ahora es inútil, está a salvo y confía en que James, el padre de Alan, la mantendrá lejos de cualquier riesgo. Aunque ansíe volver a verla y explicarle con sus palabras todo lo que sucedió, entiende que no faltará tiempo para hacerlo… sólo debe ser paciente y confiar, una vez más, en el hombre que creyó haber dejado de amar tiempo atrás.

Sintiendo finalmente la necesidad de llenar sus pulmones de aire, emerge y los colma con una gran bocanada. Abre sus hermosos ojos color océano y sale de la tina. Se cubre el cuerpo y se acerca a la chimenea para avivar las brazas. Se acuclilla y toma un par de troncos y los posiciona con cuidado dentro del orificio de la chimenea. Se queda algunos segundos en esa posición y antes de levantarse lanza una delgada astilla a consumirse con la demás leña. Mira su reloj de mano que está sobre la cama y no puede evitar sentirse preocupada. No pensaba que Alan demoraría tanto.

Se acerca a la silla en donde está colgada su ropa esperando que ya esté seca, pero no, al tomarlas entre sus manos se da cuanta de que la mayoría de sus prendas siguen húmedas, por no decir bastante mojadas.

Aunque trata de concentrarse en el aspecto más mundano de la situación, su cabeza es demasiado divagadora como para permitirlo, entonces, sin estar realmente consciente, ésta deambula nuevamente por lo que ha comprendido, hasta ahora, su vida.

Un ansiado resoplido abandona sus labios —Pudo ser peor… podría estar muerta… —razona mientras se hecha algo para atrás apoyándose en la mesa toda empolvada. Su mirada se vuelve sobre su hombro al oír las brazas consumirse en profunda armonía y se da cuenta de que esta es la primera situación, en todos esos años de locura, a la que podría hallar satisfactoria y, en cierta forma, aliviante.

En ese momento, como respondiendo a sus secretas plegarias, Alan aparece en la puerta todo cubierto de nieve. Riss hace ademán de reírse, pero algo en la mirada de Alan la detiene, tal vez el brillo espeluznante de aquel cielo raso es lo que la hace detenerse. El entrecejo de la morena se frunce producto de la búsqueda de algo que explique aquella mirada que irradia misterio, pero luego razona que tal vez es un efecto producido por la tenue luz de la cabaña.

Entre tanto un par de segundos han transcurrido y Alan decide que es tiempo de comunicarle que, pese a sus esfuerzos, no logró conseguir algo más que un par de pequeñas truchas de un río cercano.

—Es lo único que conseguí…

—Será suficiente —le dice ella siguiendo sus movimientos únicamente con la mirada

Alan pone las truchas en el fregadero y, para la sorpresa de Riss, una suave risotada emana de sus pulmones.

Ella lo ve con asombro pero luego baja la cabeza concentrándose en el movimiento de su pie descalzo que roza con el suelo de madera.

Él se acerca a ella, toma una silla y se sienta justo al frete suyo. Le sonríe con ternura y con delicadeza sujeta su pierna herida subiéndola hasta apoyarla sobre su rodilla. Riss se sorprende de la delicadeza con la que Alan la toca y sin explicación alguna empieza a sentir como algo primitivo revuelca todo su interior. Al verlo ahí, sentado frente suyo, prestándole toda su atención a su herida, se da cuenta de cuando ha ansiado a aquel hombre.

—Es irónico —lo oye decir— recuerdo la vez que fui yo el que te causó una herida como ésta

—Mhhm…ha sido un largo camino el que hemos recorrido —le dice ella manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza como tratando de mitigar las nuevas e inexplicables sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo

—Sólo me alegro de haber tenido la suerte de haberlo hecho contigo —Alan la ve abrir los ojos y encuentra un gran torbellino en ellos. Entiende que ha llegado el momento en el que ni siquiera su frialdad puede ocultar todo lo que él genera en ella.

Ambos chocan sus miradas y sin parpadear se olvidan, durante algunos segundos, el porqué de su actual estado; ella desafiante como siempre, él dispuesto a dejarse vencer una vez más, así es como la noche los acoge, sin nada que decir, sin siquiera tener palabras para explicar la vida, simplemente, ante la cercana lejanía de sus almas, ambos se observan, se comunican mediante miradas sin pretender entenderse, sólo aceptarse, sólo quererse.

Riss cede a su posición lentamente hasta quedar sentada sobre las piernas de Alan. Sus miradas surcan la cercanía de sus rostros tratando de leer el mensaje en cada una de sus expresiones, pero lo único que parecen encontrar es el deseo invadiéndolos. Ella siente como su cuerpo se ciñe al de él y pronto se encuentra en un suave abrazo. Alan se intoxica con el aroma de su cabello mientras navega por su piel que parece arder para siempre bajo la luz de las llamas. Ella se hecha para atrás un poco para verlo a los ojos y se da cuenta que, al igual que los suyos, no quieren dejar escapar al par de lágrimas acumuladas. Ella toma sus labios entre los suyos y cuando los libera una sonrisa se dibuja en ellos.

—No quiero hacerte daño… —admite él con suavidad mientras acaricia el cabello mojado de la hermosa agente aún entre sus brazos

—No podrías lastimarme… —él le sonríe no muy convencido mientras desvía su mirada. Ella lo sujeta por el mentón y lo obliga a ceder a la deliciosa tortura de su mirada, la cual se desvanece al sentir la llamarada debajo de sus besos y caricias. Pronto Riss se estremece al sentir la corriente fría rozar sobre su piel desnuda, pero esta sensación es pronto contrarrestada por las cálidas subministraciones de amor que Alan le provee.

Y quebrantando sus antiguas y absurdas imposiciones, redescubren el más puro significado de lo que es amar… aunque ninguno sepa cuáles serán las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Horas más tarde ambos cuerpos yacen recostados en el estrecho camastro mirando hacia la ahora menos vivaz hoguera. Alan acurruca a Riss más cerca suyo y le dice algo al oído que la hace voltear un poco la cabeza con la finalidad de verlo directamente a los ojos. Él la besa suavemente y luego apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella perdiéndose en el oscilar de las llamas al frente suyo.

Riss siente como la tensión de los brazos que la sujetan va cediendo poco a poco y se da cuenta de que el sueño se apoderó de Alan. Suavemente, sin intención de despertarlo, gira hasta quedar justo al frente suyo.

Una mirada de profunda tristeza cruza por sus ojos con sólo pensar que nuevamente deberán separarse porque él sigue atado al Centro. Inconscientemente se acerca más a él hasta que siente como su ahora calma respiración, roza su piel y levanta suavemente los mechones negros de su flequillo.

—Por favor quédate —se oye decir en un susurro poco auditible mientras lo besa suavemente en los labios.

Alan abre los ojos y la ve directamente a los suyos tratando de leer algo en ellos: nada, todo estaba en el tono de su voz ya silenciado.

—Sólo estaría poniéndote en peligro —le dice él mientras acaricia el rostro y cabello de la morena No puedo tomar ese riesgo

—Suena como si fuese lo correcto a hacer

— ¿No lo es?

Riss lo ve con mayor profundidad y aún sin responder se da la vuelta quedando boca arriba con la mirada dirigida hacia el techo. Con algo de aspereza en su voz le responde —Supongo…

Alan se mantiene un par de segundos apoyado sobre su codo, pero luego al darse cuenta de que Riss no hablará más se tiende también boca arriba.

—Sólo lo hago para protegerte —se oye susurrar mientras acomoda un brazo detrás de su cabeza para alzarla un poco.

Dentro de pocos minutos ambos caen en un profundo sueño que sólo terminará cuando el sol vuelva a salir.

Caden se despierta sobresaltada. Ésta, como el par de noches anteriores, soñó que _ellos_ venían por ella; de eso está segura a pesar de lo confuso y borroso del sueño. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Tal vez por la sensación de total pánico que recorre su cuerpo cada vez que abre los ojos.

Ahora se mantiene en una posición reclinada con los codos sobre sus piernas algo flexionadas. Sus delgadas manos entrelazan su dorada y corta cabellera rubia mientras el sudor las moja.

Cierra los ojos y hace lo que está acostumbrada a hacer para aminorar en algo el temor: empieza a inventar alguna historia fantástica. Como de costumbre esto funciona y cuando está más tranquila lo único que le queda por hacer es recordar…

… Caden despierta totalmente horrorizada a causa de una pesadilla. Sus pequeños y delgados brazos alcanzan el viejo oso de peluche y lo ciñe a su cuerpo fuertemente. Su rostro descansa en éste mientras sus lágrimas mojan la desgastada y, en algunas partes, descocida tela mientras cierra los ojos en un intento por apartar los temores producidos por el sueño.

Junto a ella, en otras nueve camas alineadas y apoyadas contra la pared, duermen los demás pequeños pertenecientes al orfanato. Caden puede sentir sus respiraciones zumbando por su oído y siente envidia por lo apacible que es el sueño que los apodera.

Se seca todas las lágrimas diciéndose que debe ser valiente y no tener miedo de simples sueños, pero en el intento un 'crac' proveniente de la calle que da su ventana la hace saltar del susto. Su leve grito despierta a la niña a su lado, la cual media dormida intenta descubrir qué es lo que le pasa.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dice la niña de unos doce años mientras alza la cabeza para ver la imagen temblorosa de su amiga

—Tuve una horrible pesadilla Jenny —le dice la menor de las dos mientras sujeta su oso con fuerza

—¿Qué te he dicho de las pesadillas Cady?... —la pelirroja se sienta al filo de su cama y toma las manos heladas de su amiga entre las suyas

—Que no son realidad, lo sé, pero… —Caden niega con la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada por tenerles miedo

La pelirroja se sienta junto a su amiga y le pasa un brazo sobre su hombro con aire de sobreprotección. —No te preocupes, dormiré contigo por esta noche e inventaremos una historia para que te olvides del sueño…

Caden la ve con alegría, Jenny siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor aunque sea en los peores momentos y esta no era la excepción. —No sé cómo hacerlo… —admite con recelo

— ¿Qué… inventar historias? —la pequeña cabecita rubia se mueve en asentimiento—es fácil… sólo tienes que imaginar

— ¿Nada más?

—No… ahora ven aquí —de un salto Caden está dentro de las cobijas bien abrazada a su oso mientras oye y descubre la magia que esconde el inventar historias…

…Cuando alza la vista y una lágrima escapa de su rostro; todavía recuerda el día que una de las monjas del orfanato le dijo que su amiga había muerto por la fuerte neumonía que había enfermado a más de la mitad de los niños del orfanato y el cambio que eso produjo en su vida.

Antes de conocer a Riss había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien como Jenny y ahora teme volver a perder a esa única persona que la llena completamente y que podría llamar familia.

Mira por la ventana cómo otro día vuelve a nacer y espera que finalmente éste sea el que lleve de regreso con ella.

A pesar de que es invierno, hoy es un día extrañamente agradable: el sol brilla con intensidad y la temperatura no está tan baja como la de los días anteriores. James aprovecha esta ventaja y se dirige hacia al pueblo para reabastecer sus provisiones; No pude arriesgarse a que las tormentas vuelvan y la comida se acabe por completo. Roger se quedará en casa junto a Caden en caso de que ella lo necesite.

—Ve… yo y Billy nos quedaremos con tu hija —le dice sosteniendo la mano de sus pequeño hijo de cuatro años

James se despide de Caden y se va lleno de prisa al pueblo a algunos kilómetros de distancia.

Lo que no sabe es que éste es el peor momento para irse…

Mientras que ya en la carretera, Alan y Riss se dirigen hacia al lugar en el que se encuentra Caden.

Ninguno ha dicho una sola palabra a lo largo del viaje y para Alan es obvio que Riss sigue resentida por lo de la noche anterior. Es un silencio sepulcral el que invade la cabina de la camioneta pero ninguno hace algo para alterarlo; es como si no tuvieran las palabras para expresar lo que pasa por sus cabezas.

Alan la regresa a ver por un par de segundos y luego se enfoca en la carretera. Sabe que falta realmente poco para llegar a la casa de su padre y el dolor de la despedida va incrementando con el paso del tiempo. No puede decir que lo que va a hacer sea lo más honorable pero sí lo correcto y aunque lo haga en contra de su voluntad, sabe que es la única manera de protegerla.

Tras la máscara de frialdad de la morena a su lado, yace el profundo dolor de la separación, pero entiende que es lo correcto hacer: no puede dejar que su relación ponga en peligro a su pequeña amiga y eso es lo único que conseguiría si Alan se quedara a su lado.

Es un camino que ninguno hubiese querido tomar, pero recapitulando, ¿cuándo han sido realmente libres de elegir algo?... No… al parecer siempre serán los caminos los que los tomen a ellos dejándoles como única opción la lucha para superarlos.

Riss lo regresa a ver y le regala una sonrisa, entiende que no sólo para ella es difícil alejarse. Extiende su mano con rasguños ya cicatrizados y la une en una caricia con la de él.

—Va ser difícil ver cómo regresas con _ellos_…

Alan detiene la camioneta y cierra los ojos; sabe que Riss aceptó el hecho de que debe volver pero de alguna forma esto lo lastima más que el hecho de que no lo hiciera.

Ella se acerca con rapidez y lo besa arrebatadamente. No quiere dejarlo ir ni él a ella, pero es lo único que les queda por hacer: ambos lo entienden perfectamente, el problema es aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con eso. Pero por ahora, hacen el amor compartiendo por lo que creen será la última oportunidad de estar juntos antes de decir adiós.

Lo que ninguno sabe es que a pocos metros de distancia, la tragedia acaba de empezar…

Caden alza la vista un momento del juego de mesa porque le pareció haber oído algo en el exterior de la casa. Se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana con la intención de comprobar el origen del ruido. Desde el día del incidente en el departamento de Riss, cualquier ruido la hace pensar que son _ellos_ otra vez. Ve varias veces a su alrededor y al no encontrar nada, regresa a jugar con los impacientes Billy y Roger.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la casa:

Varios hombres armados se acercan a la cabaña y se ocultan tras ver que alguien se asoma por la ventana.

Uno de ellos, al parecer el jefe de la operación, hace una señal con la cual el grupo de agentes toman puestos estratégicos alrededor de la cabaña.

Estamos listos se comunica el líder por el intercomunicador

Sácalos con vida. Mata al resto… —Vince le dice con seriedad a uno de sus agentes mientras camina de adelante para atrás a lo largo de su oficina

El agente hace una última señal y todos cargan sus armas apuntando hacia la puerta. Él se pone de pie y en un pequeño trote se encuentra en el porche de la casa.

Caden alza la vista nuevamente y antes de que pueda hacer algo ve como la puerta se abre de par en par y hombres como los de sus sueños aparecen delante de ella. Su cuerpo se paraliza y varias lágrimas caen de sus bien abiertos ojos.

Todo lo demás pasa en cámara lenta…El primer agente abre fuego contra el guardabosques que logró desenvainar su arma… Los gritos de Billy llenan la atmósfera al ver que su padre cae al suelo bañándolo en sangre pero pronto son silenciados por una segunda descarga de balas…

Caden cae miserablemente sobre sus rodillas al no poder resistir más el peso de su cuerpo. El verde-azulado de su iris se distorsiona por la acumulación de lágrimas que caen de par en par. En este punto le parece que ni siquiera su respiración es auditible y aunque quisiera gritar horrorizada, la impresión no se lo permite.

— ¿Dónde están ellos? —el agente la sujeta del cuello y la alza con rudeza para hacer contacto visual

Caden empieza a temblar y varios gemidos empiezan a emanar de sus labios ahora color púrpura.

— ¡Búsquenlos! —ordena él mientras la tira boca abajo en el suelo para atarla. Desde esta posición Caden puede ver los dos cuerpos inertes bañados en sangre y siente como se le revuelve el estómago. Cuando la devuelve a su posición anterior, no puede evitar que su estómago repela las sustancias en su interior — ¡Sáquenla de aquí! —grita el agente disgustado mientras se pone de pie y sale al exterior de la cabaña— Sólo tenemos a la chica… —informa a su autoridad desde su intercomunicador cambiando el tono de su voz de fuerte y agresivo a suave

Vince no le responde al momento, al parecer no traga todavía el hecho de no tenerlos entre sus fauces para impartirles su castigo

— ¿Señor? —pregunta el agente después de la falta de respuesta de su superior — ¿Qué hago con ella?

—Tráela con vida

Y así lo hace.

Alan disminuye la velocidad al entrar a un camino totalmente secundario. Aunque va despacio, la nieve salta hacia los costados de la camioneta.

'Llegó la hora' piensa Alan mientras ve a la distancia el techo parcialmente cubierto de nieve de la cabaña de su padre. Riss lo regresa a ver y le sonríe con ansiedad, sólo quiere llegar para poder tomar entre sus brazos a su pequeña amiga. Pero la sonrisa de su rostro se desvanece al igual que la de Alan al ver la figura de una persona arrodillada en la nieve. Cuando obtienen un mayor campo de visión, se dan cuenta de que se trata de James sosteniendo el cuerpo de una persona en su regazo.

Alan detiene el auto de un solo frenazo y se baja de él con un presuroso paso.

Riss baja también pero a un paso mucho más lento, como con temor de que si lo acelera sus perores miedos se hicieran realidad.

Alan se agacha junto a su padre y cierra con una de sus manos los ojos del pequeño en los brazos del viejo.

— ¿Qué pasó papá? —le susurra suavemente mientras intenta que haga contacto visual con él

—_Ellos _lo hicieron —su mirada se traslada a la morena en frente suyo. Riss puede notar el brillo cristalino de las lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos del viejo y siente una presión en el cuello inexplicable, como si la estuvieran ahorcando

—Mi amiga… ¿dónde está? —la serenidad pero a la vez temible frialdad con la que se lo pregunta, en cierto modo, sorprende a Alan

El viejo traga en seco y luego pronuncia pausadamente— No lo sé

Alan alza la vista del pequeño niño a su compañera y puede ver cómo, de una forma inexplicable, sus ojos se tornan extremadamente fríos. Ese cambio es seguido por el de su voz, tan áspera y maligna que detiene, inclusive, al movimiento natural a su alrededor.

—Iré tras ellos. Los mataré a todos —mientras habla su puño se cierra tan fuertemente que Alan puede ver como las venas de su antemano se pronuncian hasta parecer explotar

—No —le dice él en tono de comando mientras se pone de pie

Los ojos de la morena se mueven en su dirección y Alan podría jurar que está viendo a la asesina que alguna vez quisieron crear: fría, despiadada, calculadora y, sobretodo, mala.

—No intentes detenerme —ronronea ferozmente

Alan sabe que no hay nadie más peligroso que Riss enfurecida, ¿cómo lo sabe? Sólo digamos que un creador conoce a su creación lo suficiente como para determinarlo. Se aproxima a ella como si se tratara de una criatura salvaje y peligrosa.

—No dejes que esto te domine…

—Mataron a un niño a sangre fría, se llevaron a mi amiga y los haré pagar de la única forma en la que se lo merecen

James se pone de pie y se acerca a ambos agentes. Su rostro perece que de repente se ha oscurecido y su voz está llena de profunda tristeza.

—Yo también iré tras _ellos_. Si querían problemas, los tendrán…

Alan, sin saber porqué, se resiste a la idea de ir tras los captores de Caden de esa manera tan apresurada. Para él debería ser tomado en cuenta varios aspectos que parecen no cruzar por las mentes de los afectados.

—Iremos tras ellos, pero primero lo primero, necesitamos refuerzos y armas

— ¿Quién crees que nos dará esas cosas? ¡No espero quedarme sentada cruzada de brazos mientras esos malditos hacen los que se les da la gana con nuestras vidas! No esta vez

—Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo

— ¡Pero no hiciste tu trabajo Alan, fallaste!— Riss lanza estas palabras sin darse cuenta de qué magnitud realmente tienen y de cuánto afectan a Alan

—Basta —dice James, pero no consigue mucho, los ojos de su hijo siguen clavados en los de la morena

Alan baja la mirada obviamente dolido y se la dirige a su padre, mientras, al parecer, toda la cólera en Riss volvió a su lugar con la realización de lo que acabó de decir.

—Yo… —intenta articular pero es pronto interrumpida por las palabras del agente

—Sólo - no lo hagas— las palabras entrecortadas escapan de su boca antes de alejarse de ahí

Riss lanza un "maldición" al aire y con media vuelta está también lejos de la escena.

Caden siente la respiración volver a sus pulmones después de algún tiempo, en el cual, al parecer, la había contenido. Cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de que está recostada sobre una silla reclinable en una sala completamente blanca y razona que la aparente contención de respiración no era más que la falta de conciencia por la que seguramente había pasado.

Se sienta un poco y ve a su alrededor, son sólo ella y la blancura espeluznante de un lugar del cuál no quisiera ser parte. Sus temblorosas manos tapan su rostro y retienen las lágrimas impidiéndolas llegar más allá de sus palmas. Teme por cada segundo, cada respiro, cada latido que da su corazón. Ha visto demasiado como para no temer y los ecos de sus sollozos temblorosos lo demuestran.

Quisiera culpar a Riss por esto, realmente quisiera hacerlo, pero eso es demasiado difícil. Sin ella y todo lo que le ha enseñado, seguiría siendo un alma en pena rondando por la tierra como lo era antes de conocerla. Prefiere morir ahora que seguir viviendo en la miseria espiritual en la que vivía pocos meses atrás.

—… Si debo morir, por lo menos sabré que tuve la oportunidad de tener a alguien como Riss en mi vida —un sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras se secan las últimas lágrimas

En ese momento una puerta, cerrada desde el exterior, se abre. Caden alza la vista preparada para lo peor y cierra los ojos en un intento de mitigar el miedo que siente. Varios hombres, seguidos de Vince, se le acercan y pronto siente como cuatro manos, dos en cada brazo, los contienen con fuerza. Ella abre los ojos y varias lágrimas emanan junto a un 'por favor' poco auditible. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar mientras sus sollozos se vuelven en gritos desesperados cuando una aguja hace contacto con su piel.

— ¡Riss! —grita mientras forcejea por zafarse del agarre de los hombres y de lo que, según ella, es una inyección letal.

El hombre de la jeringa la vacía toda y cuando extrae la aguja de la piel de la rubia, ella ya está inconsciente.

Riss aplasta el acelerador y cada vez que cambia de marcha, parece quebrar la caja de cambios. La noche no parece detenerla, aún peor la capa de nieve que cubre el pavimento. Sólo conduce y con maniobras que sorprenden a cualquiera, rebasa a los pocos autos que se encuentran en su camino sin siquiera detenerse en los semáforos.

Ha conducido por horas, pero el cansancio no se hace presente en sus hermosos y a la vez helados ojos. La carretera se convierte en una calle de ciudad y por fin, después de varias horas, llega a la zona residencial de Filadelfia.

Se parquea en un lugar cualquiera y se baja del auto que robó en un pueblo de este lado de la frontera. Toma una maleta de los asientos traseros del auto y se la coloca en la espalda.

Tira las llaves de auto el uno de los asientos y cierra las puertas. Hace todo de una manera tan mecánica y calculadora que hace parecer que todo esto es sólo una parte más de un vasto plan, cuando en realidad, no es más que acciones manejadas por impulsos.

Su mirada inmediatamente se enfoca en el edificio a un par de cuadras de distancia, pero su concentración se dispersa al sentir la vibración del celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón; no lo contesta. Mira nuevamente al edificio y pronto al más alto a su lado, es un edificio de estructura antigua y seguramente será más fácil ingresar a él que al otro conjunto.

Inhala por última vez la tranquilidad del aire y emprende camino hacia la tormenta, poniendo en juego, todo, absolutamente todo.

James ve desde su posición como Alan deja el celular sobre la mesa de aluminio: una vez más no logra comunicarse con Riss. Ve los músculos de la espalda de su hijo contraerse y entiende que está sumamente preocupado y probablemente confundido.

Un respiro de dolor emana de sus labios; muy dentro de su corazón sabía que este día llegaría para su hijo. El día en que tendría que irse en contra de lo que fue alguna vez su hogar y de quienes, aunque de una forma fuera de lo común, pertenecieron a su familia. Lo que James nunca pudo suponer, es que todo esto pasaría por amor.

Alan finalmente voltea y dirige su mirada a la su padre distinguiéndolo entre la gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor.

Victory se acerca a él y le entrega un pequeño chip en la mano.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti —ella baja la mirada y una sonrisa de entendimiento escapa de sus labios— Espero que consigas lo que necesitas Alan

—Gracias —el agente que alguna vez fue su esposo y luego ferviente enemigo se voltea en dirección a su padre y le entrega el chip

Ambos empiezan a salir de la oficina, pero Alan se voltea un momento, ve las espaldas de Victory y una extraña sensación recorre su cuerpo, siente que esta será la última vez que la verá. Voltea nuevamente y junto a su progenitor, salen del lugar que tantas otras veces lucharon por alcanzar.

Riss está acuclillada en la oscuridad de la habitación. En la impenetrable oscuridad se asemeja a un felino esperando solamente para el momento justo que lo permita atacar. Se irgue sin siquiera quitar la mirada del bulto envuelto en las mantas de la cama enfrente suyo. Se acerca a la persona durmiendo y se detiene justo a su lado y apoya su pistola a la cien de ésta, la cual al sentir el frío del metal, abre los ojos.

—Dime dónde está —Riss ronronea con su usual voz sensual

—…Así que hemos llegado a esto —empieza a decir Margarete, pero Riss la interrumpe

—Ni siquiera lo intentes. Te pregunte algo, responde

—Puedes matarme, lo sabes, de todas formas no te lo diré

— Ohh, pero sí lo harás —Riss saca una foto y la sostiene entre su dedo medio e índice. Los ojos de Margarete se cierran con fuerza y es obvio para Riss que ya tiene ganada esta batalla —Por tus hijos. Les perdonaré la vida si me dices dónde está mi amiga

—Vince la tiene en una base militar en Duluth

— Por el bien de tus hijos, espero que sea verdad… —Riss saca, sin quitar su **Glock 9mm**de su cabeza, una jeringa y la inyecta en el brazo de la mujer reclinada —Adiós Margaret —Riss saca la jeringa del brazo de la ahora inerte mujer y la ve por última vez antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Alan maneja en dirección a Filadelfia. Podría apostar que Riss se encuentra ahí y necesita encontrarla antes de proseguir con la misión ajena al Centro.

Los ojos del hijo ven a los del padre y siente algo extraño en ellos. —No me mires de esa manera

—No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera

—Tú también crees que fallé —le dice Alan lanzando un resoplo al aire de frustración— No te preocupes, no te culpo, sé que lo hice

—Te equivocas, creo que te estás castigando por algo de lo que no eres responsable

Alan no le responde. No encuentra la manera de hacerlo ni de refutar su declaración, ya que, en su mayoría, sabe que tiene razón.

—El problema es que te sientes responsable por ella. No deberías

—La quiero

—Eso lo convierte en algo personal —Alan siente como si eso fuera una pregunta, pero se niega a responder; no quiere darle la razón a su padre.

—Sólo trato de hacer lo correcto papá. _Ellos_ tienen que pagar

—También lo creo… sólo no estoy de acuerdo en que te culpes por lo sucedido, yo no lo hago

—Nunca debía haberte metido en esto, perdóname papá

James le sonríe y le da una palmada en la mano de su hijo. Él le devuelve la sonrisa y continúan su viaje en busca de Riss.

El cuerpo extenuado del ex agente del Centro descansa en la silla del pasajero de su camioneta mientras ve como su padre descarga armas de una de las repisas en la parte norte del hangar en el que se encuentran.

Cierra los ojos con el intento de descansar sólo algunos minutos, pero cuando los abre se da cuenta de que han pasado más de unos cuantos minutos y de que en el hangar no están sólo él y su padre sino también Riss.

Al verla no puede evitar recordar las palabras que le dijo aún temprano en Canadá. Sabe que tuvo razón, pero aún así le duele.

Ahora, muchas horas después de lo ocurrido, la ve sentada en una de las sillas con la cabeza entre los brazos y se pregunta qué pudo haber pasado en esas horas en que no estuvieron en contacto.

Al bajarse del auto ve como su padre se acerca a la morena y pone una mano sobre el hombro, a lo cual ella reacciona inmediatamente. Al verla alzar la cabeza, distingue el interminable cansancio en sus hermosos ojos azules y la palidez en su normalmente bronceada piel.

—No podemos ir así… necesitas algo de descanso —James le dice a la par de los pensamientos de su hijo

—Descansaré mientras viajamos

James regresa a ver a su hijo y en su mirada yace un 'tú convéncela' que Alan no puede ignorar.

—Necesitas descansar. Todos lo necesitamos —dice él con seriedad ante la insistente mirada de su padre y sus propias preocupaciones

—Pueden quedarse… no necesitan involucrarse más en algo que es mi problema —se pone de pie y se irgue tratando de no demostrar su cansancio— Lo haré yo misma

—No, no lo harás… no irás sola —le dice Alan con un tono de voz que deja bastante claro que no permitirá lo contrario

Riss no le responde, se queda paralizada por una extraña razón que ni siquiera ella puede entender. Un frío intenso desciende por su espina y un 'no permitas que vaya' resuena en su cabeza. Cuando reacciona sus orbes azules se enfocan en los de Alan y ninguno habla por algunos segundos.

—Estando en el estado que estamos, ninguno podrá matar a esos malditos, menos sacar a Caden con vida de dónde está —dice James quebrantando el silencio

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunta Alan dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, no tiene la menor idea de su ubicación

—Duluth —responden su padre y Riss en unión

Dirigiéndose a su compañera — ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

— Margarete me lo dijo

— ¡Oh por Dios la mataste, ¿no es cierto? —explota Alan de una forma que enfurece a Riss

— Sí —su voz y expresiones tienen una crudeza que sorprende a ambos hombres

— No puedo creer que te estés convirtiendo en lo que precisamente odiabas de _nosotros_

— No necesito tus malditos reproches ahora Alan

James ve ambos pares de ojos brillar con rabia y algo que cree es deseo y decide que lo mejor es retirarse del campo de batalla.

— Así que llegamos a esto

— Sólo… déjame pasar —le dice Riss, pero, obviamente, sus palabras no son obedecidas

— ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear? —la exasperación en su mirada es obvia

Ella simplemente no le responde. Se cruza de brazos y espera impaciente a que termine.

— De verdad crees que fue mi culpa ¿no es cierto? —más que una pregunta es una enunciación que Alan plantea

— No quiero decir más cosas de las cuales terminaré arrepintiéndome

— ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

Riss exhala con fuerza, se encoge de brazos y cierra los ojos mientras un movimiento de negación acompaña a su rostro.

—No es un buen momento para hablar Alan… no lo es —sus últimas palabras son casi un susurro imperceptible. Sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar y para Riss es obvio que hay dolor en el par al frente suyo— Lo lamento… —termina ella esquivando el cuerpo de su amante y dirigiéndose al lugar en el que James está parado— Tienes razón… todos necesitamos un poco de descanso… —le dice ella con una débil sonrisa que se desvanece al segundo. Le hecha una mirada fugaz a Alan y entra a la habitación equipada con un par de literas usadas muy esporádicamente por pilotos o personal que trabajaba en el hangar.

En la oscuridad de dicha habitación, Riss descarga un par de lágrimas retenidas ya desde hace varias horas. Son lágrimas de dolor, angustia, arrepentimiento e, inclusive, de cansancio. Aunque logra estancar a la mayoría, las pocas que escapan a sus impedimentos, esclarecen sus sentimientos y preocupaciones.

Cierra los ojos y en el silencio, intenta convencerse de que el descanso es lo único que puede apaciguar el cansancio físico y psicológico por el cual está pasando. Aún cerrada de ojos, lleva su mano a su costado nuevamente adolorido, presiona levemente sus dedos contra su piel y un gemido de protesta escapa de sus labios aún mojados por los rezagos de sus lágrimas. Sabe que su costilla no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para sanar y todo el esfuerzo al que la expuesto no ha ayudado en lo absoluto.

Se sienta en la parte inferior de una de las literas y dirige su mirada hacia la puerta entre abierta por la cual entra el único hito de luz en la habitación. Se agacha y se saca sus botas, acto seguido se recuesta en la cama y su mirada se dirige a la base del colchón encima suyo.

Sin previo aviso otro par de lágrimas salen de sus inmóviles ojos y surcan su camino a lo largo de sus fracciones. Su mano izquierda sube a su frente y la mantiene ahí mientras la otra yace sobre su abdomen en llamas.

— Sólo espero que estés bien Cady… —susurra antes de entrar en un profundo sueño que sólo a un par de horas de distancia, será interrumpido.

_**El sonido ronco de una pistola cargándose y la fugaz imagen del arma se desvanecen con el sonido de risas de profunda alegría mientras que una canción de cuna, cantada por una mujer, acompaña un torbellino de imágenes, todas sobre una hermosa niñita. Estas imágenes van tomando gran velocidad hasta ser imposible distinguirlas, pero se detienen cuando el gatillo de la pistola, antes cargada, es presionado. A contraste de las imágenes anteriores, rápidas, vivaces, ésta transcurre en cámara lenta. El sonido del disparo que, al parecer, también fue sostenido por el tiempo, deja esa lenta moción apenas hace el impacto. Un grito de dolor invade la atmósfera mientras el cuerpo impactado cae sobre sus rodillas. A varios metros de distancia, el causante suelta el arma y la deja caer al suelo, el sonido del contacto del metal con el cemento se corta antes de terminar su transcurso por un breve vistazo del dueño del arma: el rostro de Riss tiene una dureza impenetrable y sus ojos, fijos en su víctima y la persona junto a ella, se componen de una malicia espeluznante. Cuando los cierra, el sonido antes cortado retoma su curso. Mientras que al otro extremo, lágrimas corren aceleradas hacia el pecho ensangrentado del ex agente, ahora tendido en el suelo. Él extiende una de sus manos y seca las lágrimas del rostro de… ¡Riss! Ella alza la vista nublada hacia la figura a varios metros de distancia. Ambos pares de esferas azules arden con odio. Riss se irgue y nuevamente, como si el tiempo tomara un curso más lento, ella desenvaina la pistola en su espalda y dispara su último tiro en dirección de la asesina, su otro yo. Mientras la bala traspasa el bloque de tiempo, imágenes pasadas relacionadas con esos dos yo reaparecen. Cuando la bala finalmente da en el blanco, la imagen de una pequeña bebita se apodera de la escena, luego, todo se obscurece…** _

Con un grito Riss despierta de aquel extraño sueño. Le cuesta un par de segundos reaccionar, y para cuando abre finalmente los ojos, tanto Alan como James están a su lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Alan le pregunta mientras la toma de la mano

—Fue sólo un sueño —susurra la morena mientras se pone en una posición sentada y bebe el agua ofrecida por James. Repasa las palabras que acabó de decir en su cabeza y se da cuenta de que lo extraño es, que sabe que no fue sólo un sueño— Sólo necesito ir a tomar algo de aire —les dice poniéndose de pie y abriéndose paso entre ambos cuerpos para alcanzar la salida y su ropa.

Se cubre rápidamente con su chompa y sale de la habitación en la cual se quedan ambos hombres.

Riss va en dirección a la oficina y rebusca entre la oscuridad algún kit de medicina, necesita tomar algo, el dolor de su costilla la está matando. Cuando encuentra la caja blanca con algo de óxido en los bordes, la pone bajo la luz de la lámpara del escritorio, rebusca entre los vendajes y al fondo encuentra algo que la puede ayudar. Toma uno de los frascos color marrón y lo abre, voltea el envase y caen un par de cápsulas de codeína en su palma. Las mira un segundo y recuerda aquellos momentos de su juventud en los que este medicamento, junto con otros mucho más fuertes, eran parte de su vida diaria, aquella época en la que las drogas la controlaban. Cierra los ojos e introduce rápidamente ambas pastillas en su garganta y las traga con dificultad. Aparta la caja y se sienta por un momento en una de las sillas de aquella oficina. Extiende su mano apagando la lámpara sobre el escritorio y quedando completamente a obscuras.

Se hecha hacia tras apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla giratoria en la cual está sentada. Todavía las imágenes confusas y desconcertantes del su sueño rondan por su cabeza. ¿Qué querría decir todo eso? Y aunque pretende entenderlas, no logra siquiera recordar toda sucesión de hechos, si es que hubo una, eso, sin duda alguna, acrecienta la confusión que siente en estos momentos.

Con aquella sensación de malestar en general, intenta retomar, por lo menos, una hora más de sueño y aunque, ese no es un privilegio del cual suele contar muy a menudo, en especial en situaciones tan preocupantes como ésta, sabe que la única manera de tener algo de opciones al enfrentar a la segura guardilla que custodia a su amiga, es obtener algo de descanso. Por lo menos eso confía.

37. [Adiós

Noviembre 2000]

_Sólo sentía que estaba en paz, en un lugar más allá del caos en el cual me veía involucrada. El sueño se había apoderado de mí hace más de diez horas ya y yo simplemente no quería ceder a la dulce tranquilidad de la lejanía física y mental que el dormir me proporcionaba, pero algo allá, afuera, me llamaba a abrir mis enrojecidos ojos: era un sonido, al principio, distante, pero que con cada segundo se aproximaba más a mis sentidos. Aquel sonido, acompañado de una sensación totalmente extraña para mí, me despertaba la esperanza… ¿Podía ser?... _

_Recuerdo haberme incorporado un poco cediendo finalmente al estruendo producido en el exterior de mi celda. Un cosquilleo casi imperceptible iba y venía a lo largo y ancho de mi mal tratado cuerpo diciéndome que por fin aquel día había llegado. _

_Las poco potentes luces, que iluminaban el callejón en el cual se encontraba únicamente mi celda, se apagaron repentinamente y pude notar la exaltada voz del par de guardias tras la rejas en la entrada del callejón, a más de veinte pies de distancia de mi celda. _

_Acto seguido recuerdo haberme puesto de pie, llevando mis pasos entre la impenetrable oscuridad hasta plantarlos junto a las rejas que impedían mi libertad. Mis manos rodearon los anchos barrotes, uno en cada mano, y saqué parte de mi rostro por entre ambos tratando de percibir algo más que me dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando. Por apenas un par de segundos, el silencio se fundió con la oscuridad y el malestar me invadió también a mí. _

— _¿Qué demonios está pasando? —oí decir a uno de los guardias mientras que en mi cabeza ya rondaba la respuesta _

_Nunca olvidaré la sensación de falta de aire que tuve antes de que la oscuridad y el silencio fueran atravesados por el claro sonido de varios disparos. Fue como si mi cuerpo estuviera al tanto de lo siguiente que pasaría y me estuviera avisando que mi libertad estaba a sólo algunos segundos de distancia. _

_Incorporándome de la posición fetal en la que me había agazapado al oír la descarga de balas y los gritos a tan solo pasos lejos de mí, pude distinguir el claro sonido de las rejas que me mantenía cautiva y un suave suspiro de tranquilidad emano desde mis labios. _

— _¿Caden? —al oír mi nombre ser pronunciado por aquella voz que tanto ansiaba escuchar, supe que todo estaría bien. Al fin, después de todo ese tiempo pude sentir que en verdad estaría a salvo. _

— _¡Riss! _

_Mi celda se abrió y entre la oscuridad sentí como mi cuerpo se aferraba al suyo en un abrazo tan sentido. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de realmente cuanto extrañaba aquel toque cálido y reconfortante de mi amiga. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve entre sus brazos, pero para mí fue una eternidad. Sentía como sus lágrimas remojaban el tope de mi cabeza mientras las mías se quedaban en la superficie de su ropa. _

—_Sabía que vendrías —le expresé mi confidencia hacia ella mientras me alejaba un poco de su abrazo para tomar sus manos entre las mías. Ella las llevó hasta dejarlas descansar contra su pecho y yo pude sentir el incesante latir de su corazón _

—_No hay tiempo Caden. Debemos salir de aquí —su voz era calma y recuerdo que me llenó de una tranquilidad que finalmente venció mis miedos obvios del escape —Ten esto —puso sobre mis hombros su chompa y me tomó suavemente de la mano dirigiéndome entre la oscuridad _

_Ya en las afueras de la celda pude sentir voces pisando nuestros talones. Riss sujetó aún con más fuerza mi mano y empezó una carrera desenfrenada. Yo sólo sentía la adrenalina incrementándose en mi sistema, lo cual creo que fue lo que mitigó un poco el dolor creciente de mi pierna en vías de recuperación, y el sudor traspasando mi piel. _

_En un punto de las celdas subterráneas Riss me cubrió con su cuerpo llevándome en el proceso al suelo. Una explosión ocurrió y parte del techo empezó a desmoronarse. Con la misma rapidez con la que me tiró al suelo, me puso de pie. _

—_Sube —me dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos para que yo las utilizara como apoyo para elevarme hacia el hoyo y salir de los túneles. Notando mi paralización me dijo nuevamente —Sube, ¡ahora Caden! _

_Yo eché una mirada al hoyo y me di cuenta de que era muy alto, yo con su ayuda sin duda podría salir, ¿pero ella? —¿Qué hay de ti? —le expresé mi temor mientras apoyaba mis manos a sus hombros lista para elevarme _

—_No te preocupes por mí. Arriba te estará esperando Alan. Sólo corre y no mires hacia atrás_

_Las voces y pasos se iban acercando cada vez más hacia nosotras, pero la urgencia de saber que pasaría con ella no me permitía evacuar. _

— _¡Ve, ahora! Yo iré justo detrás de ti —el brillo en su mirada me decía que todo estaría bien, que debía partir _

—_Te estaré esperando —la abracé rápidamente y conteniendo las lágrimas me impulsé hacia el exterior _

_Alan me extendió, junto con una sonrisa, su brazo y con facilidad me ayudó a levantarme. Yo regresé una mirada rápida al hoyo bajo mis pies y luego me vi impulsada a seguir adelante por la fuerza con la que Alan me jalaba. _

_Alan me extendió unas gafas para poder ver sin problemas en la oscuridad. Ya puesta aquel par de gafas totalmente nuevas para mí, distinguí que nuestros pasos estaban marcados por cuerpos inertes. _

_Un poco tarde empezaron a sonar las alarmas de establecimiento, supongo que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando hasta ese momento. _

_Por una rápida mirada a mí alrededor me di cuenta de que el sitio en el que estábmos parecía ser una gran bodega ya que estaba llena de cajas, tanto de metal como de madera. En uno de los extremos había una escalera de metal que llevaba a lo que seguramente sería nuestra única salida de ahí. _

_Nuestros pasos apresurados sobre las escaleras de aluminio hacían eco en el gran espacio cuadrado que, según mí opinión, era la bodega. Las escaleras parecían nunca terminar y cuando finalmente llegamos al tope de ellas, mi pierna imploraba algo de descanso. _

— _¿Estás bien? —la voz exaltada y llena de preocupación de Alan llenó mis aturdidos oídos mientras le disparaba a la cerradura de la puerta _

—_Es mi pierna… no creo que pueda seguir corriendo —admití avergonzada mientras cruzaba la oficina junto al apuesto agente _

—_Te cargaré… por lo menos un tramo del camino hacia el exterior _

_Yo quise discutir pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ya estaba en sus brazos. Con una fuerte patada, de esas que se ven sólo en las películas, abrió la otra puerta de la oficina y empezó a correr más rápido de lo que yo le hubiese dado crédito. _

_Mi mirada seguía sobre nuestros pasos ya dados esperando que Riss apareciera en cualquier momento. Con un movimiento rápido pero sutil, Alan me devolvió al suelo y me jaló del brazo para que me pusiera detrás suyo. _

_Por la esquina aparecieron, por lo menos, cinco guardias, y Alan se vio enfrentado en un combate mano a mano con todos y cada uno de ellos. Yo lo miraba con admiración mientras intentaba mantener quieta mi mano ocupada por la pistola que él me dio supuestamente lista para disparar si algo salía mal. Para suerte mía, en menos de cinco minutos, todos los operarios ya estaban en el suelo y Alan relativamente ileso. _

—_Ya estoy bien, puedo correr —le informé mientras me ponía de pie y seguía sus pasos agigantados _

_ Las alarmas seguían zumbando en mis oídos mientras rogaba que todo eso acabase, pero sabía que detrás de la siguiente puerta habría más obstáculos que tratarían de hacer lo posible para privarme de aquella tranquilidad. _

_No sé cuándo ni cómo llegamos a la parte exterior de aquel establecimiento y como si hubiesen leído mis pensamientos, un grupo de agentes empezó a disparar en nuestra dirección. Alan me empujó hacia unos tanques que nos guarecerían un poco de los disparos. _

_Yo lo regresé a ver y luego al cielo nublado en el que sobrevolaba lo que seguramente sería nuestro transporte. _

—_Me alegra que estés aquí Alan —le dije con sinceridad mientras me apoyaba a los tanques y esperaba a que termine con las personas detrás nuestro. _

—_Después —Alan me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me puso de pie en un segundo. Empezamos a correr nuevamente y al regresar mi mirada pude ver que Riss estaba justo detrás nuestro. Me sentí tan aliviada… _

_De repente sentí que mi cuerpo era empujado con fuerza hacia el suelo. _

— _¡NOOOOO! —el grito desgarrador de Riss me hizo entrar en conciencia, pero fue sólo cuando me incorporé un poco qué vi lo que realmente estaba pasando: Alan me había salvado, una vez más. _

_Corrí hacia él y soporté el peso de su cuerpo mientras que mi mirada se fijó en dirección que tomó la bala. Aquel hombre, que estuvo cuando pensé que iban a matarme con aquella inyección, fue el causante de la herida de mi amigo._

_Recuerdo haber sentido que todo acababa en ese momento, cuando lo vi alzar su arma nuevamente en dirección de mi amiga, nunca imaginé que sus reacciones serían tan rápidas como para escapar de lo que, según yo, era una muerte segura, pero me equivoqué._

Riss esquiva la bala proveniente del arma de su jefe y antes de que él lo pueda anticipar, su brazo es atravesado por la bala de la que alguna vez fue su pupila. Su arma cae al suelo y el odio en los ojos azules impenetrables de la ex agente, se abren de par en par al recordar la similitud de aquella imagen con su sueño.

— ¡Despídete! —espata ella mientras apunta con su arma a la cabeza de Vince en un tiro, que seguramente acabará con su vida

Él le sonríe y con su mano ilesa aplasta lo que Riss reconoce como el activador de lo que de seguro es una bomba. Ella presiona el gatillo y mientras la bala, antes expulsada de su pistola, viaja en dirección segura al corazón de Vince, la bomba es activada haciendo que parte de la estación militar se consumiera en llamas.

Riss es enviada por los aires varios metros hacia atrás. El golpe que sufren sus pulmones por la fuerza de su caída hace que la agente carezca de aire. La nieve debajo de su cabeza empieza a tornarse color escarlata resultado obvio de un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, el mismo que la hace perder el sentido por algunos minutos. Minutos en los que la realidad desaparece y los recuerdos la consumen…

— _[...] ¡Estás equivocada, lo estás porque crees que soy yo el que decide hacerte todas estas cosas, no es así!, ¡en especial contigo! [...]_

— _¡Maté a una persona inocente maldita sea! [...] Tú fuiste quien me dijo que debía hacerlo […] por tu culpa tendré que cargar con todo esto por el resto de mi vida, ¡te odio por eso Alan!_

_[…] Dime que tus sentimientos hacia mí no son más que de odio_

Aquellas imágenes se desvanecen y el cuerpo de Riss se estremece al recordar como aquellas palabras fueron sólo el precedente a la unión de dos cuerpos, pero más que todo, de dos almas…

Su cuerpo ahora tendido siente como el aire cortante de invierno la sume aún más en aquellos momentos que realmente tuvieron un gran significado en su vida. Son sólo frases, palabras, miradas, pero todas tienen un valor sentimental más allá de lo evaluable.

—_[…] No puedo permitir que te conviertas en mí debilidad Alan…_

—_No tiene porqué ser así…_

—_No debería, pero tú y yo sabemos que __**es**__ así […]_

Riss gira su cabeza aún fuera de órbita y dirige su mirada a Alan. Todo está borroso, por acción del golpe y ahora por las lágrimas que bañan los hermosos ojos color añil. Al verlo ahí, tirado en el suelo, aquella frase, que se la dijo ya varios años en el pasado, retoma sus pensamientos…

—_Pensé que te había perdido…_

Riss cierra los ojos haciendo que las lágrimas acumuladas desborden sus límites. Trata de llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones contusionados, está empezando a desesperarse. Se vira un poco quedando boca abajo con la finalidad de quitarle peso a su aparato respiratorio para que retome sus funciones habituales.

A pocos metros de distancia ve como Alan lucha contra su herida y trata de inclinarse un poco, falla y cae nuevamente en los brazos temblorosos de la pequeña rubia.

Todo esto pasa en tan pocos segundos, pero para Riss ha sido como una eternidad. Una segunda explosión precede a la primera, esta vez mucho más cerca de ella.

Caden vuelve a caer al suelo junto al cuerpo cada vez más débil de Alan. Se cubre la cabeza en un acto instintivo de autoprotección y siente como algo, obviamente resultado de la explosión, se incrusta en su espalda baja.

Su grito hace que Riss recobre todos sus sentidos por algunos segundos perdidos. La morena se pone en una posición sentada tratando con desesperación de que sus pulmones se recuperen del impacto mientras con una de sus manos explora su cabeza encontrándose con un sangrado producido por un corte en la parte lateral de su cráneo.

Su mirada se desvía al lugar en el cual debería estar Vince, pero solo encuentra llamas. Apoya sus manos en la nieve e intenta ponerse de pie, su cabeza aún dando vueltas. Cuando lo hace, siente un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su muslo que la desequilibra. Gira sólo para encontrarse con el objeto de sus preocupaciones.

Vince la ve con desprecio y la golpea fuertemente con el dorso de su mano haciéndola que caiga nuevamente al suelo.

—Creíste que todo iba a ser tan fácil

—Tú dímelo… —le dice la morena antes de recibir una patada en las costillas quebrándolas nuevamente. De sus labios entre abiertos escapa un solo grito colmado de dolor.

Caden no puede soportar más y rompe en llanto. El temor la invade al ver como Vince arremete contra Riss y la deja tendida en el suelo. Tan concentrada está en las acciones del hombre, que no entra en conciencia de que Alan se incorpora.

Riss bloquea todo el dolor por el que está pasando y, absorbiendo toda la energía restante de su cuerpo, se pone de pie. Embiste a Vince, pero él aprovecha su debilidad actual y con una patada la devuelve al suelo.

Con su brazo en buenas condiciones desenvaina una pistola guardada en la parte posterior de su pantalón y apunta a la figura ahora en el suelo.

—Eres una maldita arrogante, pero tu orgullo no te salvará de esta Riss… llegó la hora de decir adiós —Vince está apunto de aplastar el gatillo cuando una fuerza mayor lo lleva al suelo. Alan lo golpea con fuerza desmesurada en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz. Lo sujeta con todas sus fuerzas de la garganta restándole aire con cada segundo que pasa.

Mientras tanto Caden trata de acercarse a Riss arrastrándose sobre la nieve, pero de repente siente como alguien detrás de ella la toma en sus brazos, es James.

—Es hora de ponerte a salvo pequeña… —le dice mientras la sujeta fuertemente dirigiéndose, con ella sobre sus brazos, al helicóptero a más de veinte pies de distancia

— ¡No! —grita la pequeña luchando contra los brazos que la alejan de la morena— ¡No puedo dejarlos!

James la sube al helicóptero y la esposa a uno de los asientos sabiendo que si no lo hace, correrá nuevamente directo a su muerte y eso es un riesgo que no puede darse el lujo de tomar.

Él baja con un rifle en mano y empieza a correr en dirección a su hijo y su antiguo compañero, pero en su camino es interceptado por un par de agentes que lograron recuperarse de la explosión.

Riss, mientras tanto, logra incorporarse nuevamente y dirige su mirada hacia Alan y Vince ahora ocupados en un combate mano a mano. No sabe cuándo ni cómo Vince se libró del fuerte agarre del que era víctima, pero ahora está cargando con todo lo que tiene contra Alan.

Él ex agente nuevamente logra entre golpes sostenerlo de la garganta. Sin echarse para atrás, lo sujeta. Nada lo detiene. Está disfrutando ver como la vida se le escapa segundo a segundo. Una sola cosa ronda por su cabeza, debe morir y nada ni nadie puede convencerlo de lo contrario, pero de repente… *BAM*…

_Siento el frío de la nieve traspasar mis manos ahora apoyadas sobre su superficie. Mi mirada se fija en las pequeñas gotas que caen desde mi herida y corrompen la blancura sobre la cual me apoyo. No oigo nada, es una sensación extraña, pero aquel silencio me da una especie de tranquilidad que no puedo describir. Es casi como si me estuviese alejando de la realidad, aquella realidad que aún no puedo aceptar. _

_Repentinamente, mis manos pierden su fuerza y caigo pobremente. Desde la posición en la que me encuentro lo único que puedo ver son dos pares de botas moviéndose en lo que reconozco son ataques constantes. _

_Sé lo que está pasando y no puedo evitar sentir el deseo imperioso de tener otra oportunidad. Pienso en todas las cosas no dichas, no hechas y me pregunto qué me detuvo para decirlas y hacerlas mientras tenía tiempo. La impotencia llena mis sentidos; no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mi realidad, no hay nada que diga o haga que pueda alterarla. Con esta realización viene el dolor. Un dolor más allá de lo físico, un dolor que carcome mi conciencia y que trae consigo la inevitable pregunta de '¿qué hubiese pasado si…?' sé que no lo sabré, por lo menos no mientras siga con vida. _

_Enfoco nuevamente mi mirada en la escena que desfila justo delante de mis ojos y sólo ahí, el silencio me abandona. Veo como un par de rodillas tocan el suelo y un gemido obviamente lleno de dolor ocupa la atmósfera. _

—_Nos vemos en el infierno —escucho a lo lejos el ronroneo de Riss y no puedo evitar sentir como mi corazón se encoge al pensar que no la volveré a ver, que no la podré sostener entre mis brazos y amarla._

_Sé que estoy muriendo…_

La morena ve como la vida de su jefe se desliza entre sus manos ahora llenas de su sangre. Con un movimiento hostil remueve la daga clavada en su pecho sacando con ella todos los remanentes de vida que quedaban en él.

—Nos vemos en el infierno —ronronea con furia mientras suelta la daga ensangrentada y la deja caer junto al cuerpo ahora inerte de Vince

Voltea sólo para encontrarse con la otra cara de la realidad a la cual no deseaba enfrentarse, Alan está muriendo. Se acerca a él con paso apresurado y se acuclilla sólo para luego tomar el cuerpo de su amante y compañero entre sus brazos. En ese momento, cuando el dolor va más allá de lo físico, sus ojos azules claros se humedecen.

Alan alza la vista y encuentra un apaciguador de su dolor en el rostro de la morena. Una débil sonrisa aparece en sus labios ahora remojados con algo de sangre y su mano lucha contra la debilidad para alcanzar el rostro remojado de su compañera.

—Lo hiciste otra vez —el susurro, que se origina en los labios de Riss, sólo logra llegar a los oídos del hombre en sus brazos— Me salvaste… —su boca roza suavemente la palma de la mano de Alan al igual que sus lágrimas, la besa con suavidad y ternura

De entre los labios del agente emana una débil risa —Suena heroico, ¿no es cierto?

Riss ríe y cierra los ojos conteniendo todo el sufrimiento a punto de explotar. Lo sostiene, lo hace, pero llega un punto en el que ni toda su fuerza puede aguantar el gran pesar por el que está pasando, en ese momento rompe en llanto y se inclina hasta dejar apoyada su cabeza contra el pecho ensangrentado de Alan. Luego la levanta un poco y besa con aprensión sus labios y después de algunos segundos los retira con una exhalación llena de furia y frustración.

— ¡No tenías que hacerlo! —le dice con la voz tan quebrada como iracunda— ¡No por mí!

—En especial por ti Riss —Alan lucha contra la oscuridad que se le avecina, quisiera quedarse ahí, entre sus brazos, de por vida

—Tiene que haber una manera…

Alan la interrumpe— Riss… —ella simplemente hace caso omiso a sus palabras

—Siempre hay una manera —prosigue ella mientras revisa la herida de su amigo y amante

—Riss… estoy muriendo… no hay nada que puedas hacer… mírame —ella lo hace, nuevamente con la mirada totalmente nublada por las lágrimas— No es tu culpa —él toma entre sus manos las de ella y las sujeta con fuerza como no queriendo dejarlas ir—…Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de todas las veces que te hice sufrir, pero no de esto, nunca de esto

Riss sostiene con tanta fuerza las manos de Alan que en cualquier otro caso hubiese parecido como una especie de agresión y ve como la mirada de su compañero va perdiendo vivacidad con el pasar de los segundos. Sabe que el momento se hace cada vez más próximo.

—Lamento_haberte_fallado —susurra con voz entrecortada el agonizante agente

—Pero no lo hiciste… te amo Alan —al fin, después de tantos años de ser guardadas en lo más profundo de su ser, emanan aquellas palabras que tanto temió expresar

—Lo sé…

_Puedo sentir su respiración entrecortada encontrarse con la mía en lo que sé que será nuestro último beso y lo único que puedo hacer ante la sensación tan desplomante de sentirlo partir, es cerrar mis ojos. Sus labios retoman los míos por una última vez y puedo sentir el sabor a sangre mezclarse con la insoportable agonía que siento. _

—_Te amo… —su voz se pierde en el viento al igual que su último aliento_

_Me ciño a su cuerpo mientras siento como un tipo de sufrimiento, nunca antes experimentado, me irrumpe. Tomo su rostro, ahora con una expresión de paz dibujada en sus maneras, entre mis manos y mis labios tocan los aún cálidos del hombre al cual amo. _

_Detrás de mí, siento como una mano se apoya sobre mi hombro en signo de comprensión. Pero yo no respondo a tal gesto de gentileza y entendimiento. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo siquiera consolar aquella desolación que siento aún peor confortar la de otros. _

_Alzo mi rostro al cielo e inhalo algo de aire, al hacerlo siento el inconfundible aroma a quemado y recuerdo lo por algunos momentos olvidado: la misión fue cumplida. _

_Mis oídos se hacen sordos a las palabras de James y a lo que reconozco son los gritos y sollozos de Caden. No puedo soportar todo eso._

_Me inclino nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Alan y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho. En otros momento, hubiese sentido el palpitar de su corazón resonar en mis oídos, pero ahora, ahora todo es diferente…_

Caden mira horrorizada a la escena enfrente suyo mientras lucha con la esposa que la mantiene ceñida a uno de los asientos del helicóptero.

No puede creer que hace apenas algunos minutos estaba allá abajo junto a Alan y que ahora, al parecer tan poco tiempo después, está enfrente de lo que está segura son los últimos momentos de su vida.

Ve la expresión de furia en la cara de Riss y también puede distinguir algunas de sus palabras a la distancia. Le dice que no debió hacerlo, que no debió hacerlo por ella.

Al oír eso Caden no puede evitar sentir el remordimiento de haber sido, aunque sea de una forma indirecta, la causante de esto. Quisiera poder regresar el tiempo al momento en el que tomó la decisión de ir a vivir con su amiga. Sabe que si no lo hubiese hecho, todo esto no hubiese pasado. También sabe que si no la hubiese escuchado, se habría privado de conocer a aquellas personas que, aunque con un pasado turbulento y no siempre bueno, fueron capaces de dar la vida por ella.

Mientras forcejea inútilmente con sus ataduras, ve como James se aproxima a Riss y apoya una mano sobre su hombro. Ella no se inmuta y en gran parte Caden entiende el por qué.

Para este momento, su llanto dejó de ser algo de lo que sólo ella era consciente, pero no puede evitarlo, siente tanto dolor que quisiera sacarlo de su interior y el llorar la alivia, de algún modo.

Sus ojos nublados se encuentran con los azules a varios metros de distancia y puede jurar que algo en la morena cambió. Algo en ella ya no es lo mismo. 'O quizá sólo sea el profundo sufrimiento' razona la rubiecita aún no repuesta del shock que representa haber presenciado tanta muerte, sobre todo la de su amigo.

Entre lágrimas ve como sus salvadores se acercan, ambos dolidos, tan dolidos que inclusive las lágrimas ya dejaron de correr por sus rostros. Cada uno soporta parte del peso del cuerpo alguna vez ágil, lleno de vida y de fuerza perteneciente a Alan.

Caden quisiera poder consolarlos, sobre todo a su amiga, la cual, con una mirada inmovible e inexpresiva, la consuela en cambio a ella.

—Todo estará bien… shhh… —le dice la morena tratando de evitar que su voz se quiebre nuevamente

Caden alza su vista toda nublada y puede notar como una sola lágrima emana de su rostro, lo que no sabe es que esa será la última lágrima que la verá derramar.

38. [Un nuevo comienzo

Diciembre 2000]

_Un día te dije que nuestras vidas nunca serían como las de los demás, que no podíamos intentar vivir como las otras personas y, por consiguiente, que no podíamos manejarnos por los mismos impulsos por los cuales los demás lo hacían. Bueno, estaba equivocada. Aquella mujer que pensaba tener siempre la razón en cuanto a aquel mundo tan distorsionado en el cual vivíamos probó que, tal vez, muy en el fondo, todo lo que había pensado, todas las ideas en las que basó sus acciones, estaban erradas._

_Pero la verdad es que nadie tiene la razón, nadie tiene derecho a juzgar lo que está mal ni tampoco vanagloriarse por acciones que cree son correctas. Yo viví todas, cada una de aquellas realidades, creí poseer la verdad o no poseerla del todo; pensé ser buena y estar rodeada de maldad, cuando en realidad yo fui también mala; hablaba de lo correcto e incorrecto, de lo moral o lo inmoral cuando mi pasado estaba marcado por acciones poco justificables y definitivamente penalisables. Lo que nunca me di cuenta es que yo también fui, soy y seré siempre un ser humano, con derecho a equivocarse, a dudar, a opinar, a odiar o a amar. _

_Fui el producto de la sociedad, mas ahora no. No temo perder la vida por mis ideas pero si temo perder la de los que me rodean. Tal vez si hubiese podido distinguir aquella diferencia hace tan sólo algunos meses las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes…_

_Hoy no te tengo a ti, pero tengo tus enseñanzas, todas las vivencias que compartimos, pero sobre todo tengo tu legado, lo llevo dentro de mí. Por aquel legado haré lo que cuestioné hace años: empezaré a vivir como una persona normal. _

Riss cierra los ojos e inhala llenando sus pulmones de aire. Su rostro se remoja por lágrimas. Son lágrimas de nostalgia, de preocupación, de dudas, pero sobre todo, lo son de alegría.

Su cabeza voltea al oír el suave golpe contra la puerta y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Mira algunos segundos el lugar de donde provino el sonido y luego al objeto que tiene en su mano.

— ¿Todo está bien? —la cálida y apaciguadora voz de Caden resuena al otro lado de la puerta que las separa

—Todo… —Riss sonríe aún más y deja el objeto sobre el filo del lavabo. Sabe que a partir de ese día las cosas no serán lo mismo, pero algo le dice que no tiene de qué preocuparse, todo en realidad estará bien.

Toma una bocanada rápida de aire y se dirige a donde está esperándola su amiga con impaciencia. Sabe que gracias a ella las cosas realmente saldrán bien.

Cierra la puerta de tras de sí dejando el baño en completa soledad. Sobre el lavabo, en una esquina del mismo, yace la prueba de que dentro de sí, en efecto, lleva _su_ legado…

FIN

[8 de Abril del 2005]


End file.
